Red Arrow
by Wojtej600
Summary: The Arrow with Harry Potter in it. Rated M because im paranoid. Deathly Hallows AU.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was very unhappy today. Recently Harry came back from Hogwart after his 6 year.

Headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore was murdered by his colleague Severus Snape.

Harry warned Dumbledore many times that Snape cannot be trusted because he was former Death Eater servant of Lord Voldemort Darkest wizard of all times and the man who killed Harry's parents.

And if fate wasn't already kind enough he had to go back to Dursley's the family that he despised with reciprocity.

Recently he had an argument with his uncle about acepting protection from Order of Phoenix.

 **\- I've changed my mind - said Uncle Vernon.**

 **\- What a surprise - said Harry.**

 **\- Don't you take that tone— began Aunt Petunia in a shrill voice, but Vernon Dursley waved her down**

 **\- It's all a lot of claptrap - said Uncle Vernon, glaring at Harry with piggy little eyes.**

 **\- I've decided I don't believe a word of it. We're staying put we're not going anywhere.**

 **\- According to you - Vernon Dursley said, now resuming his pacing up and down the living room we – Petunia, Dudley, and I – are in danger. From – from –**

 **\- Some of 'my lot' right? - said Harry**

 **\- Well I don't believe it - repeated Uncle Vernon coming to a halt in front of Harry again.**

 **\- I was awake half the night thinking it all over and I believe it's a plot to get the house**

 **\- The house? - reapeted Harry - What house?**

 **\- This house! - shrieked Uncle Vernon - the vein in his forehead starting to pulse.**

 **\- Our house! House prices are skyrocketing around here! You want us out of the way and then you're going to do a bit of hocus pocus and before we know it the deeds will be in your name and –**

 **\- Are you out of your mind? - demanded Harry. - A plot to get this house? Are you actually as stupid as you look?**

 **\- Don't you dare -! - squealed Aunt Petunia, but again Vernon waved her down. Slights on his personal appearance were it seemed as nothing to the danger he had spotted.**

 **\- Just in case you've forgotten - said Harry - I've already got a house. My godfather left me one. So why would I want this one? All the happy memories?**

 **\- You claim - said Uncle Vernon starting to pace yet again - that this Lord Thing –**

 **\- Voldemort - said Harry impatiently - and we've been through this about a hundred times already. This isn't a claim it's fact. Dumbledore told you last year, and Kingsley and Mr. Weasley –**

 **\- Kingsley and Mr. Weasley explained it all as well - Harry pressed on remorselessly - Once I'm seventeen the protective charm that keeps me safe will break and that exposes you as well as me.**

 **The Order is sure Voldemort will target you whether to torture you to try and find out where I am or because he thinks by holding you hostage I'd come and try to rescue you.**

 **\- Uncle Vernon's and Harry's eyes met. Harry was sure that in that instant they were both wondering the same thing. Then Uncle Vernon walked on and Harry resumed - You've got to go into hiding and the Order wants to help.**

 **You're being offered serious protection the best there is.**

 **Uncle Vernon said nothing but continued to pace up and down. Outside the sun hung low over the privet hedges.**

 **The next door neighbor's lawn mower stalled again.**

 **\- I thought there was a Ministry of Magic? - asked Vernon Dursley abruptly.**

 **\- There is - said Harry, surprised.**

 **\- Well then why can't they protect us?**

 **It seems to me that as innocent victims guilty of nothing more than harboring a marked man we ought to qualify for government protection!**

 **Harry laughed; he could not help himself. It was so very typical of his uncle to put his hopes in the establishment even within this world that he despised and mistrusted.**

 **\- You heard what Mr. Weasley and Kingsley said - Harry replied**

\- We believe that Ministry might get infiltrated in couple of years and if Voldemort will hear that Ministry has people that just happens to be relatives of Harry Potter he will do anything in his power to get you because killing me would end this war.

Vernon Dursley stopped pacing over the room and stopped to think(Or at least it seemd so because he wasn't speaking) and then he said:

\- All right I will accept your protection under one condition

\- What is it? - asked impatiently Harry

\- Since we will be going with your lot for god knows how long we need financial guarantees - replied Uncle Vernon

\- We lately got proposition of contract with Robert Queen rich bilionare from America he agreed on one condtion we have to meet them personally

\- But you have a lot of money! - said Harry - And besides why would you want me to go with you?

\- You said that this war is going to be on for couple of years and we need all the money we can get! - yelled Vernon

\- Or maybe you are just greedy git... - muttered Harry

\- You have to go with us because Queen wants to meet the people that he's making bussines with - continued Vernon - And I unfortunetly slliped that I have a nephew...

\- Why would he want to meet you personally? - asked Harry

\- Clearly he made mistake of associating wih wrong people once and he doesn't want to repeat it - replied impatiently Vernon - Anyway you have to go with us to America, we will travel by yacht across North China because he lately decided to go on a trip and he invited us to go with him and we will sign this contract whether you like it or not!

You can treat it like vacation that you DIDN'T deserve.

\- And then you will agree to the protection right? - asked angrily Harry - No matter if you will get that contract or not.

Uncle Vernon again looked like he was thinking and then he said:

\- Allright if you will go with us to the America I will agree to your stupid protection - hissed Vernon

And that's how Harry found himself on the Queens Gambit going on "vacation" that he didn't want to go only to save lives of three people that he absolutely despised.

Screw you fate! At least Harry succeed in convincing Aunt Petunia to buy him few new clothes( They couldn't show Queen family that he is mistreated )

Now he had red hoodie,jumper and few other clean clothes. After long argument and promise to give back the money that costed her she agreed to buy him a waterproof backpack ( Just in case - thought Harry )

Now there he was on aboard of Queens Gambit right before meeting Robert Queen and his son Oliver.

\- awaits you - said one man from the crew

\- Thank you - said Uncle Vernon ( He knows that word - thought suprised Harry )

Harry saw greying man aproach them with warm smile.

\- Mr Dursley it's so good that you decided to swim with us ewentually - said smiling - And tell me is that your family?

\- Yes that's my son Dudley and my wife Petunia - said with fake smile Vernon Dursley completely ignoring Harry - Im really looking forward to working with you.

kissed Aunt Petunia's hand and shook Dudley's hand.

\- But I think you forget to introduce me to this young man over here - said smiling warmly at Harry

\- Oh... yes - said Uncle Vernon barely stopping himself from showing his disgust - That's my nephew Harry Potter

\- It's nice to meet you - said politely Harry

\- Oh please call me Robert - said warmly Robert Queen - makes me feel old

\- All right Robert - replied smiling Harry

Vernon Dursley looked close to scowling he didn't liked anyone that was nice to Harry. Harry noticed that when Robert seen expresion at Uncle Vernon face his smile faltered for a second.

Robert saw young man with blonde hair walking by and he called - Hey Oliver come here for a second!

\- Yes dad? - asked man called Oliver

\- We have guests: those are Vernon Dursley with his wife Petunia, son Dudley and nephew Harry Potter

\- Oh it's nice to meet you all - said dismissivelly Oliver - Dad have you seen Sara around?

\- Yes son I think she was in your room - replied Robert frowning - I don't really think that's a good i-

\- Great thanks dad - said Oliver and walking away

Robert looked quite hurt for a moment before he started talking to Uncle Vernon again

\- Well I think that you can all have separate rooms, we will disscus this contract after the trip - said Robert Queen his mind was still busy with behavior of his son

\- Yes of course - said Vernon with fake smile that disapeared as soon as Robert walked away - Spoiled bastard is making us wait - muttered Uncle Vernon

\- Yes I quite agree - said Aunt Petunia - He thinks that he is god know who - sneered Aunt Petunia

Harry frowned at that Robert Queen was nice for them ( Which is really difficult ) and they repaid him by talking badly behind his back. Harry didn't know what to think about Oliver Queen

For a moment he reminded him of Dudley Dursley that always had everything he wanted and didn't had respect for anybody but he quickly dismissed that thought because such a nice person like Robert Queen couldn't possibly raise a bully like Dudley.

Harry reached his room that was twice the size of his bedroom at Privet Drive.

He didn't unpacked anything he just put his backpack on the bed and lied down.

Well I just have to survive this couple of days and then I can go looking for horcruxes - thought Harry - At least Robert Queen seems nice

These thoughts were interupted by hell breaking loose


	2. Pilot

_Present Day_

A man in the red hood was running through a forest swinging from tree branches over fallen trees jumping over any obstacle

that was in his way.

He was focused on his target: sheer rock cliff on which there is all equipment he needed.

He finally reached his target he was just waiting on the signal from his friend and partner:

The man in green.

Below him he could see a ship his only hope of getting home. He could finally leave the purgatory that most of the time was hell.

He just needed to hit his target: pile of wood standing on the east side of the beach while his partner had to hit the other one 200 metres away from the first one.

This thought filled him with strange calmness: after five years of practice he never missed.

His thoughts were interupted when one of the pile of wood went on flames.

Harry Potter with confident move drew his bow, shot an arrow and hit the target.

He could see a ship ship turning in to the direction of the island and sailing to the beach.

Harry was filled with wonderful feeling of the relief and something he haven't felt in a long time: hope.

Hope at life becoming better than it was over these hellish couple of years.

Man in green gave Harry signal to go with him to greet the fishmens.

\- You didn't missed - said Harry sounding suprised - No breeze this time around?

\- Shut up - replied Oliver Queen with a smile

They reached the fishermen.

\- Ki vagy te? Hogy találtál? ( Who are you? How did you get here? ) - asked one of the fishmens

\- A nevem Oliver Queen és én rekedt a szigeten 5 éve ( My name is Oliver Queen and I'v been stranded on this island for 5 years ) - said Oliver

\- És te ki vagy? ( And who are you? ) - He asked Harry

\- A nevem Harry Potter ( My name is Harry Potter)

Harry was on the ship resting wrapped in towel, drinking water and finally relaxing.

\- Harry? - Asked Oliver with a smile

\- Yes Oliver?

\- We're going home

Harry smiled. First time in 5 years he felt happy.

o-O-o-O

\- 20 percent of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second - degree burns on his back and arms. X - rays show at lest 12 fractures that never properly healed. - was saying

\- And a man with him - Harry Potter - continued - His injuries are quite similar 30 percent of his body is covered in scar tissue, Second degree burns on his back and his right side, at least 13 fractures that never properly healed.

\- Has he- Has they said anything about what happened?

\- No. They barely said anything - replied - Moira I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found.

o-O-o-O

Harry was looking through the window on the city that he will live in for quite some time, the city that he will have to save alongside his brother in all but blood Oliver.

Harry changed a lot in past five years not only mentally, he was also better looking than in the island.

His hair was much shorter, his body was definitely in a way better shape than before the island: Now he had six - pack and he was muscular.

He didn't need his glasses anymore because of the herbs from the island. Which really helped him in the fight because he didn't need to worry about them falling down.

\- Are you okay? - asked Oliver

\- I don't know - said Harry - Not so long ago we were fighting with Constantine Kovar and now we can relax even if for a moment it's just so...

\- Weird? Yeah I know

They fall in the comfortable silence that was soon interrupted by a woman in her middle age. Her eyes were focused on Oliver.

\- Mom? - asked Oliver almost disbelievingly

\- Oh... my beautiful boy - said Moira Queen finally reuniting with her son.

Harry felt uncomfortable watching them he felt that he is interrupting something private so he decided to leave the room.

But before he reached the room Moira unexpectedly gave Harry a hug and said

\- And you were on the island with him looking after him thank you

\- But I haven't done anything - said embarrassed Harry - It was mostly Oliver that looked after me

\- That's not true - replied Oliver - We were looking after each other equally

Oliver was smirking while what was he saying was true right now he was enjoying Harry's embarrassment.

Those two was used to teasing each other and participating in friendly banter like brothers often did.

\- Well so now we are going home - Moira said smiling - All of us

o-O-o-O

\- This is where you live?! - whispered to Oliver Harry - It's huge

\- That's what she said - Harry rolled his eyes at the joke - What were you expecting?

\- Well not this... - replied Harry - Something smaller... not a single word - said Harry when he saw Oliver opening his mouth

Someone tried to take Oliver's baggage but he said

\- I've got it

\- Your room is exactly as you left it - said Moira when they entered the mansion - Harry you can choose yourself any room you want we have few guest rooms

\- I really don't want to be a bother - said Harry uncomfortably

\- Nonsense that's not a problem at all - said Moira smiling warmly at him - Oliver you remember Walter your father's old friend from the company?

\- It is damn good to see you, Oliver - said with a British accent -

Oliver quickly shook his hand then looked at him and passed him without a single word.

Harry not having a reason to give a Walter a cold shoulder shook his hand and said

\- It is very nice to meet you

\- Call me Walter son - said Walter smiling at him but still looking hurt by Oliver's cold treatment

Oliver in the meantime walked over to a maid and gave her much warmer greeting than to a Walter

\- It is very good to see you, Raisa - said Oliver smiling at her

\- So are you

\- will come to the dinner - said, Raisa

\- Wonderful - replied Moira - Oliver have you heard that?

But Oliver has focused on the Pretty girl in her seventeens, eighteens with a long dark hair.

\- Hey sis - said Oliver with much warmer smile than he gave anyone

\- I knew it! I knew you were alive! - she said and wraped Oliver in to the hug - I missed you so much!

\- You were with me the whole time

\- And who is this? - asked Thea pointing at Harry

\- This is Harry Potter. He was with me on the island - replied Oliver

\- Hi - said Harry with a friendly smile

\- Hi - Thea smiled back

\- Harry I think it's the time for you to chose your room - said Moira

\- I can take any that you feel is needless - said Harry not wanting to cause a trouble

\- Nonsense. Sometimes I feel that we have too much guest rooms - replied Moira clearly satisfied with Harry's manners

\- Okay then I would like to have a room across Oliver's room - said Harry walking with Moira and Oliver to the guest rooms

Oliver chuckled quietly at that until suddenly punch in the arm convinced him that wasn't funny at all.

o-O-o-O

 _5 years earlier_

All Harry could feel was drowning in the darkness - he never swam well the only time was at the Hogwarts during the second task of Triwizard Tournament

and back then he had Gillyweed with him to help him.

All he could hear was voices belonging to Robert and his son Oliver.

He felt that his vision was becoming darker...

So that's how I am going to die - thought grimly Harry - I just wish I could say goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Ginny...

And when he thought that it's his and a pair of hands pulled him in a rescuing raft

\- Thank you - rasped Harry out of breath

\- No problem son - said his savior Robert Queen.

o-O-o-O

 _Present Day_

Oliver and Harry were staring at picture of Queens Gambit thinking about their past when Oliver broke the silence.

\- So are you gonna call them? - asked Oliver

Harry understood that by them he meant Ron and Hermione.

\- I don't know - replied Harry - Everything is so diffrent. I am so diffrent. I don't know if it wouldn't be better for them to just stay away from me.

\- I think that they deserve to chose what they want to do - replied Oliver - Believe me if you contact them then great burden will be lifted out of your shoulders.

I speak from experience. Besides you are much better person than me, and if I deserve to be with my family than so are you.

\- I'm not good... - started Harry

\- Yes you are - stated firmly Oliver - Maybe you don't see that but I do

Harry lost himself in thoughts when Man with black hair in Oliver's age walked in.

\- And what did I tell you yacht's sucks - said The Man

\- Tommy Merlyn - said Oliver hugging him

\- I missed you buddy - said Tommy warmly - And this is the lost number two? - said Tommy with friendly voice

\- This is Harry Potter. Harry this is Tommy - my best friend

\- It's nice to meet you, Oliver told me a lot about you

\- Where did you exactly found this kid? Because for 5 years spent only with you he has great manners. - smiled Tommy

Oliver mock - glared at Tommy for that comment.

o-O-o-O

\- Ok - Tommy started - What else did you miss? Super bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president that's and 'Lost' they were all

dead I think.

\- What was it like there? - Thea asked suddenly.

Harry winced at the question because the true answer would be living hell and he felt that talking about it wouldn't really put good mood.

Besides, that might interfere with their future 'Robin Hoods' plans.

This time Oliver answered for the two of them plastering a fake smile on his face:

\- Cold

\- Tomorrow you and me we're doing the city - Tommy suddenly announced - You've got a lot to catch up on. Harry, you can join too if you want.

\- I will think about it - replied Harry

\- That sounds like a great idea - Moira said - Just don't get Harry into the trouble

\- We won't - promised Oliver - I was hoping to swing by the office

Harry understood that this announcement had little interest with the company and more with Walter obvious relationship with Olie's mother

Walter and Moira exchanged glances.

\- Well, there's plenty of time for all that - Walter responded - Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere.

\- Harry, I can hear your British accent - Walter continued - Where are you from?

\- Surrey, Little Whinging - Harry responded

At that moment Raisa came back into the room with a bowl of tripped on the rug and stumbled into Oliver, who deftly caught her and the bowl.

\- Oh, I am so sorry .Oliver smiled at her

\- Nid dlya kogo ne volunites - He replied.

\- Dude, you speak Russian? - asked surprised Tommy

I didn't realize you took Russian at college Oliver - Walter said slightly confused.

\- I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother Walter - Oliver shot back

Harry winced at that, Walter seemed like a nice man and Oliver was quite rude.

But also he could see it from Oliver's perspective he was coming back home to honor his father and

his mother was dating another man it must be a lot to take in.

After that statement, Moira looked at Thea

\- I didn't say anything - She said

\- She didn't have to - Oliver added

\- Oliver - Moira started - Walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.

\- We both believed that Robert like you was uh well gone - Walter added.

\- It's fine - Oliver lied - May I be excused? - he asked, rising from his chair. Moira nodded and Oliver turned to leave.

Harry raised from his chair too. Everyone looked at him which caused him to blush slightly.

\- Thank you for dinner - Harry said awkwardly - May I be excused too?

Moira nodded again, you could see sadness over her son behavior.

\- Hey don't forget about tomorrow buddy - Tommy called out as Oliver left.

o-O-o-O

Harry this night had nightmares of the worst moments of his life: Graveyard, Department of Mysteries, Island.

He woke up in his bed sweating a lot. What woke him up was opening the door by Moira Queen to check up on him.

\- Harry dear, are you okay? - Moira asked concerned, from the doorstep

Harry was shocked. He knew that he might impress by his manners but he didn't expect for her to check up on him and care so much.

\- I'm- I'm fine thank you it's just a nightmare. - Harry was still shaking his mind was still on his worst memories.

was looking at him with understanding. He was quite relieved that he didn't see pity in her look.

\- You can always turn on TV if you want, we also have some books here if you want - said Moira still looking concerned

\- Thank you - replied Harry

\- Of course - Moira smiled warmly

o-O-o-O

Harry woke up in the morning. He finally did fall asleep after reading some books and keeping his mind occupied by them.

He still wasn't fully unpacked, so after quick looking out of room to check if no one was there, he used wandless magic that he perfected after 5 years when he went missing.

\- Unpack - He muttered and watched how his clothes are flying across the room find. He still left some of the most useful things in his backpack:

Invisibility cloak, Marauders Map, and pictures of his friends and parents were still unpacked.

After quickly changing his clothes he walked out of his room just to hear Oliver's conversation with his sister.

\- It's a Hozen - Oliver was saying - And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day

it would reconnect me with you.

Tommy walked into the room to greet Oliver:

\- A rock! That is sweet. You know I want one of those t-shirts that say 'my friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt'.

Thea smiled at that and then she looked back at her brother.

\- Don't let him get you into too much trouble - She advised - You just got it slow.

Tommy then noticed Harry walking past him

\- Hey, Harry want to join us?

Harry thought about it for a second but decided that he would give Oliver time to catch up with his friend.

\- No, I think I will pass - he replied - Just you ladies don't get into much trouble, please.

\- Oh ho ho... He has a sense of humor - Tommy said smiling

\- Do you think that me being with him wouldn't develop his sense of humor? - asked Oliver jokingly

They walked away laughing and joking. Harry smiled at that Oliver hadn't really laughed for a long time so it was good to see him happy.

Harry walked downstairs ate breakfast and sat on the couch turning the TV on. Thea sat beside him.

\- Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea five days ago five years after he was missing and was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed 'The Queen's Gambit.'

Alongside him was found, Harry Potter. We don't know much about but that he is 22 years old and...

There Harry turned off the TV because he didn't want to hear anymore. He just wished that people wouldn't give him a lot of attention.

\- Don't worry it will pass - said Thea looking at Harry's concerned face. - They will forget about this in no time.

\- Thanks - said Harry gratefully - Oliver told me a lot about you, you know? - Harry told her trying to start a conversation.

\- Did he? - Thea asked surprised

\- Of course, he did - replied Harry - You are his little sister, of course, he would talk about you

Thea frowned she didn't like being labeled as Oliver's little sister.

Harry looked at her and started thinking what did he say when he remembered that Ginny also didn't like being labeled as a 'little sister'

\- I'm sorry I didn't mean to label you like that - Harry quickly said - I mean I'm sure you are a wonderful person it's just that that's how Oliver always talked about you and...

\- It's okay - said Thea with a warm smile - I'm not offended. So what are you planning on doing today?

\- Well, I don't know I think I will just stay here and...

\- Oh no no no... We are going somewhere you won't be here sitting alone and brooding all day.

\- But where would you want to go? - asked confused Harry

\- Oh I don't know maybe on coffee

\- I have never drunk coffee before - said uncomfortable Harry

\- Then it's time to try, right? - said firmly, Thea

o-O-o-O

Harry and Thea were in cafeteria that was right across some lawyers office.

Thea came to order coffee and Harry waited in a table across the window.

\- Here - said Thea giving him coffee

\- Thanks - said Harry politely taking the coffee with his left hand

\- What happened to your hand - asked concerned Thea

On his left hand were almost invisible scars that were put in words: 'I will not tell lies'

\- Oh it's nothing, I must have cut myself or something - said Harry quickly not wanting to explain his past

\- Hmmmm - said Thea incredulously but thankfully she let it go - So have you called your family yet? - asked Thea trying to start a conversation

\- My uh... family was on the yacht - said Harry feeling even more uncomfortable, he didn't want to talk about Dursley's because it wouldn't be pleasant conversation.

\- Oh... I'm so sorry I didn't meant to...

\- It's okay - said Harry - So I don't mean to offend you but why are you spending time with me?

Thea looked surprised at the question but answered but still answered

\- Well, you didn't seem to be doing anything interesting so I just decided that I would hang out with you. And why specifically with you it's because maybe if I will get to know you I will be able to understand my brother better.

Harry nodded it made some kind of sense. He didn't know what really say next so he looked out of the window and saw Oliver and Tommy walking by to some alley.

He also noticed Black Van going there so he started to get worried.

\- Thea, I have to go - Harry said quickly - Thanks for the coffee and talk.

\- What but?! - Thea started but she didn't finish sentence because Harry already ran out of the door.

He ran quickly to the alley just to see a man in demon's mask shoot some guy who walked out of the door.

He also saw Oliver and Tommy getting shot by tranquilizer darts. Harry really wanted to help them but he couldn't do that without revealing what he is capable and he didn't want Thea to come here and get in danger so when they

also, shoot him with tranquilizer he didn't do anything.

o-O-o-O

 _5 years ago_

Robert handed Oliver a bottle of water

\- Here son drink - he said

\- What the hell are you doing?! - the crewman shouted - That's all we've got!

\- If anybody's making it out of here it's gonna be him! - Robert said as Oliver took a drink of water.

Robert put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest.

\- I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am.I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one!

Harry didn't think about it much he just pulled his backpack that Robert Queen took to the raft when he saved him. He still had some food and water there even if it was only for one person.

o-O-o-O

 _Present Day_

arry woke up at the sound of Oliver's screaming. One man in demon's mask Tasered him and then asked questions

\- Did your father survive that accident? - Oliver remained silent looking around the room.

When his eyes locked on Harry's figure he nodded to him almost not noticeable. Harry took it as a signal that Oliver is gonna fight them and Harry will have to help him when he will initiate the fight.

\- I ask the questions you give me the answers - Man continued to torture him aka question him.

\- Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything? - the man asked again but Oliver remained silent so man tasered him again.

Oliver slowly looked up making sure that he caught Harry's eye and again nodded to him. Harry took it as a signal that they're going to fight now. Then Oliver looked at the mask.

\- Yes he did - He said

\- What did he tell you ?

Oliver looked right into the darkened eyeholes of the mask

\- He told me that we're going to kill you - Oliver said coldly

Demon masks shared a laugh - We? Having split personality problems? - He asked mockingly - Besides you must be delusional. You're zip - cuffed to that chair.

Harry used the moment when demon masks were busy with mocking Oliver to use magic to free himself from the zip cuffs and get a better position to attack the kidnappers.

Oliver in the meantime lifted his now-freed hands.

\- Not anymore - He said.

Oliver ducked a punch from one man and then flipped the chair to block a second. In the meantime, Harry ran to the one guy with taser, broke the arm that was holding the taser

and used it to shock him. The third man started to shooting at Oliver but he used masked man as a human shield. When the third man saw that shooting at Oliver isn't working he decided to make a run for it. Harry quickly snapped his enemy neck.

Oliver quickly ran after the third kidnapper and yelled at Harry

\- Stay with Tommy

Harry felt irritation wash over him but he quickly calmed down. Someone needed to stay with Tommy to make sure he is safe. Even if he wanted to go with Oliver to make sure he is safe he had to stay here. After 5 years he learned how to better control his emotions but still had a temper that could be quite explosive.

Harry quickly checked Tommy's pulse. When he felt that he is alive he completely calmed down.

Tommy was starting to waking up.

\- What's happening? - he asked uncounsciously

\- Some two guy's in the hood's ran here and saved our lives - Harry lied smoothly - We're safe now.

\- Where is Oliver? - asked concerned Tommy

\- I am right here - said Olie - I think these two guys are gone

\- You shouldn't have go there that was dangerous - said Harry to make Tommy believe their story

\- I know but I had to check why they saved us and who are they but they escaped already - Oliver played along

\- I think we should call the cops - said Tommy no longer looking so sucpicious

\- Yeah

o-O-o-O

\- So that's your story - Lance was saying - Two guys in red and green hood flew in and single - handed took out 3 armed kidnappers - He shrugged - I mean who are they? Why would they do that?

Oliver shrugged in return.

\- I don't know. Find them and you can ask.

\- Yeah - Lance replied doubtfully. He looked over at Tommy. - What about you? Did you saw these hoods?

\- I saw... just a movement - he said finally - Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.

\- Yeah - Lance replied disbelievingly. He looked back to Oliver - It's funny isn't it? One day back and already somebody's gunning for you? Aren't you popular?

Harry now felt slight dislike for the man what he was doing was really unprofessional. He was using his personal feelings about Oliver when he shouldn't.

\- Were you able to identify the men? - Moira asked

\- Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons - Hilton said - These were pros.

\- Yeah - Lance added - Well they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back - or a Queen's ransom, as it were - Hiz gaze turned to Oliver.

\- After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe. - he finished coldly

Harry looked confused at that. What did he mean?

\- I don't find your tone appropriate Detective. - Moira interjected. Walter slowly stood.

\- If Oliver can think of anything else he'll be in touch - He said - Thank you, gentlemen, for coming.

Lance gave cold smile and rose then he stared at Oliver.

\- Your luck never seems to run out, does it? - he said before he and his partner left.

o-O-o-O

Harry walked into the Oliver's room who was sitting over the list.

\- Hey - said, Harry

\- Hey

\- So... why did that detective hated you so much? - asked Harry curiously

Oliver looked uncomfortable at the question

\- Do you remember Sara?

Of course Harry remembered Sara she was a great friend on the island even if sometimes she was really dark . Harry was really saddened by her death.

\- Yes - Harry replied shortly

\- It was her dad - Oliver answered - He blames me for her death...

\- Do you blame yourself for her death? - Harry asked. Oliver's silence was the answer. - I know it's ironic coming from me but it wasn't your fault.

\- I don't fell like it - said Oliver softly. Harry squezed his arm in comfort. He decided to change the topic.

\- So do you think these guys kidnapped us because of the list? - he asked

\- It must be it - Oliver replied - It could be anyone from the list. We will propably never find out who kidnapped us.

\- Hmmm... I think the kidnapping is speeding up our plans - said Harry entusiactically

\- You sound eager - said Oliver with smile

\- Well... I was getting bored - replied Harry

Oliver sat back again and was going through the names and was looking up Adam Hunt on the internet.

\- You are different

Oliver and Harry look up and saw Raisa and smiled at her as she enters room with a tray of food.

As she aproaches Oliver turns book over and clears his monitor.

\- Not like you to read a book.

\- I missed you Raisa - He said warmly

\- No kitchen on the island? - she joked

\- No - Oliver says - No friends either

\- Hey - Harry protested with smile - What about me?

\- You are not my friend - said Oliver - You are my family.

Harry felt touched about that. They sometimes called themselves brothers but never so firmly like now.

He felt embarassed because his eyes were getting wetter.

\- Hey, are you crying? - asked Oliver teasingly - Im not that bad as a family

\- Yeah. Im crying because now I will have to suffer by being at your side - replied Harry just as teasingly but also with warm smile.

Raisa looked at them with smile she could see that they had a close bond with each other.

\- you are a very good boy - said Raisa - Just as you - she added warmly. Harry smiled back at her. He really liked this woman.

\- I think we both know that I never was - said Oliver

\- But you always had a good heart - She said. Oliver smiled.

\- I hope so - He said - I want to be the person you always told me I could be.

Just as soon as Raisa left Harry turned to Oliver.

\- She is right you know - He said - You always were a good person deep inside.

Oliver smiled at him.

\- You're not going to kiss me, will you? - he asked teasingly

Harry laughed at that.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were leaving the mansion in hope of setting up a liar when Moira, Walter and tall black man stopped them.

\- Oliver - Moira called out stopping them in their tracks - I want to introduce you, someone = she was saying

\- John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on

Oliver smiled.

\- I don't need a babysitter - He argued

\- We really don't - added Harry

\- Darling, they are grown men - Walter added - And if they don't feel they need armed protection...

Oliver smiled at his mother then looked once more at the bodyguard.

Soon Diggle was driving the Bentley downtown with Oliver and Harry in the back.

\- So what do we call you? - Oliver asked. Diggle glanced at them in the rear-view mirror.

\- Diggle's good - He said - Dig if you want.

\- You're ex-military - Oliver asked to get him talking so they could get away from the car.

\- Yes, sir - He replied - 105th Airborne out of Kandahar retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now. - He glanced in the mirror again.

In the meantime, Harry and Olie prepared themselves to open the door and jump. They already undid their seat belts.

\- I don't want there to be any confusion , . - Dig continued talking - My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? Sirs?

In that moment Harry and Oliver opened back door and jumped. Harry felt that falling on the road but still considering to some things it was like breaking the nail.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were walking down in the heart of the Glades. They had picked up new clothes and gear and now they made their way back to the abandoned Queen steel mill.

Oliver tossed his bag over the high fence and then jumped the fence himself.

\- Are you coming? - Oliver asked Harry

\- Just a second

Harry go to the wicket pointed his hand at it and muttered: - Alohomora.

Wicket opened and Harry went through it and smirked at Oliver.

\- Show off - Oliver muttered with a ghost of a smile.

They continued walking to the factory. Thrash littered into the floor and Oliver stopped when something caught his eye. He found old Queen Consolidated annual report his father's face was on the cover.

He picked it up and stared at it.

\- He would be proud of you man - said, Harry

Oliver smiled at him. He was really glad that he met Harry without him that crusade would be definitely more difficult.

They were starting to set up their lair Oliver begins knocking down walls ( Harry helped with Reducto) breaking through the floor to the basement below maneuvering a generator and other equipment. Soon the several tables were set up. Oliver started to upload and sort files.

\- Want to join me? - He asked Harry

\- You know that I can just do the basics - Harry replied - Hacking is more your thing

Oliver nodded.

I the meantime Harry started creating new arrows with the machine tools ( later Oliver joined him ) then they started to work out.

Then they pulled their munitions boxes out and pulled out their bows.

\- So maybe a little competition? - asked Oliver smirking

\- Oh Im totally kicking your ass - said Harry with matching smirk

Steadying themselves they knocked over the bucket and let the balls bounce out onto the floor. They started drawing,knocking and firing arrows one after the other until all of the tennis balls were pinned to the wall each with an arrow dead center.

\- I won again - said Oliver his smirk growing bigger

\- Only by 3 balls - said Harry pouting - One-day I'm going to beat you.

\- Yeah keep dreaming Potter - replied Oliver

Then Oliver turned a little more serious and sat down at his new computer station watching a news report about Adam Hunt.

\- The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance an attorney for the city necessary - the news report tuned out.

\- Adam Hunt his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft but he's been able to bully, bribe or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. - said Oliver.

\- He hasn't met us yet - finished Harry

o-O-o-O

Adam Hunt, Laurel's boss Eric Gitter and two of Hunt's bodyguards were swiftly walking.

\- You remind Grell I put him on the bench. I can take him off - Hunt said viciously - I will turn him into a cautionary tale.

\- Yes, - Gitter replied.

\- And this attorney Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore - Hunt continued - I told you to fix that situation.

He stopped and looked at Gitter - Why are you still here? - Gitter nodded subserviently and left.

The other three man continued the walk to his car when suddenly a light exploded behind them. The first guard turned to look his hand going for his gun in his waistband - until an arrow pierced his hand and gut pinning in there. The guard fell with a cry while the second guard pushed Hunt into the back of the limo.

\- Get in the car - he commanded and the turned around and firing several times into the darkened garage. He paused searching for a target.

\- Hey - A voice called out - You missed.

The second bodyguard didn't get to shoot anymore when another red arrows pierced his legs and when a man in green punched him in the face knocking him out.

Hunt was yanked through the shattered window and tossed to the ground. He scrambled onto his back to see Oliver and Harry in the red and green hoods, grease paint over their eyes.

They had arrow's pointed at Hunt's chest.

\- Aah! - he screamed - What? What? Just... just tell me what you want!

\- You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling city bank account 1141 by 10.P.M tomorrow night - Oliver demanded

\- Or what? - Hunt shot back a scowl on his face.

\- Mate, you are a pussy or you are brave - Harry said with deep (Arrow) voice to his response - You can't be both

Oliver ignored mostly his statement except for smile twitch in his lips and continued

\- Or we're gonna take it and you won't like how. - The Hood replied then turned and walked away.

\- If I see you again you're dead! - Hunt shouted at their retreating backs.

In response, The Hood in one fluid motion turned and fired an arrow into the back window of the limo.

Hunt looked at the hole in shock then turned back to the Hoods -

But they were already gone.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were exciting Queen Manor. Oliver opens the door of the Bentley-

To see John Diggle sitting in the back already.

\- Put on your seat belts - Dig says with a smile. - Wouldn't want you to miss your party.

Oliver smiles in amusement in return as he gets in.

They reached the Iron Works Building where Oliver's and Harry's 'Welcome Home' party was already in full swing with very loud music blaring.

Harry felt really uncomfortable - he never really liked loud parties and right now it seemed like this party just reminded him how much he missed in the 5 years.

But he didn't have a choice a party was a perfect cover for going for Adam Hunt.

Oliver walked down the stairs checked something on his phone frowned momentarily then get back to his 'Oliver Queen's' face just as Tommy saw him.

\- Everybody hey! - he called out signaling for the DJ to cut the music - Man of the hour! Whoo! And... ladies please give this man a proper homecoming!

'We are the champions' started playing as Oliver made his way up to the main stage in the middle of the floor.

\- Thank you very much, everybody! - he called out as Tommy handed him a shot. He downed it fast and yelled - I missed Tequila!

The crowd cheered at that as the music started up again.

Harry in the meantime goes to the bar to order something.

\- Hey, can I order a glass of water, please? - asked Harry not wanting to get drunk. He needed to have a clear mind if he was going after Hunt tonight.

The bartender nodded and poured him a glass of water.

\- Thanks - said, Harry.

In the meantime, some blond clearly drunk girl stumbled into the Harry. Harry didn't get to grab his water just yet so she hadn't been covered in the water.

\- Oh... I'm so sorry - she said

\- It's okay - said Harry and helped her get up

\- Oh, my god - she gasped looking at Harry. Harry looked at her wondering how she knew him.

She didn't look like a witch so she must have been a muggle that knew him from the island.

\- You're that guy from the island - she said Harry felt irritation at that. He didn't like the attention since it usually was attention from his worst life experience.

\- Yeah - Harry answered shortly

\- Harold right? - she asked

\- Harry

\- Okay, Harrison - here she chuckled drunkenly - Are you... single?

\- I think you are drunk - said Harry - Where are your friends?

\- Oh, you think that I am not attractive?

\- I think you are really drunk...

\- I'm not drunk - she almost yelled - I am completely sober!

\- Okay so show me when your friends are and you can be even soberer there - Harry said tiredly

\- Okay - she said finally

She lead him to her friends that considered Thea some other girls and Oliver?

\- Who let you in here? - Harry could hear Oliver asking

\- I believe it was somebody who said 'Right this way Miss Queen' - Thea replied sarcastically.

\- Well you shouldn't be here

\- I'm not 12 anymore - she said

\- No - Oliver agreed - You're 17.

Thea scoffed

\- Olie I love you but you can't come back here and judge me especially for being just like you - She noted pointedly

Oliver sighed

\- I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was away - he started but Thea cut him off with a small incredulous laugh

\- Away - she started - No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals.

\- Hey, guys - started Harry but he was ignored. Blonde started to get really huggy.

\- I know - Oliver continued but Thea cut him off

\- No, you don't - she said with pain - Mom had Walter and I had no one. You guys all act like its cool;

let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me it's kind of permanently in there! So I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this... is the best I could do with what I had to work with. - She finished

\- Hey guys - Harry yelled and finally they looked at him - I'm sorry that I interrupted your... argument but isn't that your friend - he said pointing at the blonde

\- Oh, Natalie! - Thea said

\- She is very drunk so... can you like take her home or something? - Harry asked

\- Yes of course - Thea said though still mad at Oliver she wouldn't leave her friend alone

She walked away with her friend while Oliver closed his eyes in pain.

\- What's in your hand? - Harry asked

Oliver showed him Thea drug stash

\- I'm going to throw that away - Oliver said awkwardly

Oliver seemed to stumble into some woman while Harry walked over to Diggle.

\- I'm sorry for giving you hard time earlier - said Harry apologetically

\- you are not even close to giving me hard time - replied Diggle. - But does your apology mean that you won't do that again?

Harry's silence was the answer. Of course, he had to do it again he couldn't afford to Diggle finding out his secret.

\- I think... that I will go look for Oliver - Harry replied

Harry headed to outside main room onto the balcony that overlooked the entry hall just in time to hear the woman

\- You know what Oliver? You're wrong - She stalked up to him. - That island did change you. At least now you're honest.

Harry walked over to the Oliver.

\- What was that about?

\- I think we should get to work - he said ignoring the question

They turned around to go change just in time to see...

John Diggle

\- Something I can help you with? - he called out

\- We just wanted a second to ourselves - Oliver tried. Dig smiled lightly.

\- I would believe you if you weren't so full of crap - he gestured to the doors - Party is this way

Oliver moved to the door and tried the handle - It's locked. - He lied. Diggle moved past Oliver Harry's hands shot out and caught Diggle in choke hold rendering him unconscious in moments.

O-o-o-O

Hunt and Drakon stood calmly in the office with several other men when suddenly the lights went out. Then in the hallway, the elevator dinged.

As soon the doors opened and arrow shot out killing one guard. Another arrow dropped another guard and then two hoods were out covering themselves and using their bow's like an escrima stick beating down two guards closest to the elevator. Oliver tossed the bow at a third knocking him down. When Harry moved at fourth shooting at him while he was moving and using his magic to deactivate scatter

They rolled around the pillars as the last one started shooting at them.

For a moment he shot at them and then Oliver ran over to him and threw him away through glass doors.

A guard in the room opened fire spraying with bullets only stopping too late when he realized it was one of the guards from outside he had just killed.

The Hood then killed him with an arrow to the heart and unleashed his fury on the last guard breaking his nose and crushing his throat with the bow.

He pulled an arrow and shot at Hunt; the arrow impacted the wall behind the desk.

\- You missed - Hunt sneered at the Emerald Archer even as The Hoods knocked another arrows and held it on Hunt.

\- Really? - he said. Suddenly Drakon was on them he firstly knocked Harry out by the strong punch in the skull.

Then he attacked Oliver with furious punches and kicks. Oliver held his own as Hunt scurried out the room rapidly he pulled out his phone and called down to Lance.

\- He's here! - he screamed into the phone.

Drakon and Oliver continued to fight. Drakon pulled out his knife and lunged; Oliver parried and quickly disarmed him. They crashed to the ground with Drakon falling just in range of one of his men's Uzi.

He grabbed the gun and The Hood ran for Hunt's opened fire but in that moment Harry woke up he drew a bow and shoot at Drakon's heart instantly killing him.

\- Come on Olie get up We've got to go - said Harry slightly scared

Olie got up and together they leaped through a window together.

Minutes later the cops stormed the party just as Oliver and Harry changed into the normal clothes.

\- Search the building roof to basement. Find him! - He raised his voice to the crowd - Starling City police! The party's over kids.

Oh. - He said acidly even as Tommy grinned at the cop in amusement

\- Imagine my shock finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight huh?

\- Detective! - a voice called out. Lance turned around to see Oliver and Harry walking towards him.

\- It's a private party.

\- Yeah? - Lance shot back - Well there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that? - he asked

\- Who's Adam Hunt? - Oliver asked bored

\- He's a millionaire bottom feeder and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends.

\- I've been out of town for a...while. - Oliver said mildly. Tommy let out a soft laugh.

\- Yeah - Lance agreed. - Well, he just got attacked by the guys with the hood these guys that saved your asses the other day.

\- The hood guy - Oliver said

\- Yeah

\- You didn't find them? - Oliver asked then smiled. - I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody! - Oliver turned around and shouted to his fellow partiers. He held up two fingers.

\- $2 million to anybody that can find nut bars in a green and red hood!

Harry rolled his eyes at that even though he smiled a little at that.

\- Did you even try to save her? - Lance demanded; Harry's and Oliver's smiles faded away at that. Hilton interceded putting a calming hand on Lance and pushing him away lightly.

\- Ok - he said quietly - Let's go partner.

\- Did you even try to save my daughter? - he demanded

\- Sara wouldn't want this. Partner let's go.

Oliver quickly put on his facade and spoke to the crowd.

\- It's way too quiet in here - he yelled with the fake smile - This is a party!

Tommy came up to Oliver giving him a strange look.

\- Some coincidence. I mean you asking to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed right next door...and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse.

His tone inferred he was suspicious. Oliver gave him a tight smile.

\- If I were you Tommy.I'd just be glad you're alive. - He advised calmly.

Tommy stared back at his friend.

\- What happened to you on that island? - he asked haltingly.

\- A lot

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were in their lair transferring the money from Hunt to people he stole it from.

\- So Robin Hood's won this time - said Harry with smile

\- We're not Robin Hood's - said Oliver firmly

\- We just took the money from the rich ass and gave it to the poor. I think that makes us Robin Hood's

\- Come up with another nickname

\- Okay then you will be The hood and I will be Robin

Oliver glared slightly at him

\- Stop with this Robin Hood!

\- Okay then I have a name - Harry said thinking it over - Red Arrow

\- Lame

\- I like it! - defended Harry

\- Okay then Red Arrow - said Oliver with a smile

 _5 years ago_

Robert Queen pulled his son close and was saying him something quietly.

Harry felt really tired it has been several days already and slowly his food was slowly ending.

Robert kissed his son on the forehead and pulled out a gun.

Then he shot a crewman in the head and knocked him off the raft.

Then he pointed a gun at Harry. Harry's eyes widened with fear. But Robert just looked at him sadly and then put his gun to his head and said to Oliver one word that's going to be his motivation for this 5 years

\- Survive

And he pulled the trigger.


	3. Honor Thy Father

Authors Note: To all those who wait on Deathly Hallows Arc and Voldemort don't worry he will show up in later chapters don't worry ;)

Oliver and Harry were on the rooftop engaging six armed guards.

One guard rushed at Oliver but he quickly knocked him out with a few strong punches.

Then three guards came rushing to the two of them but Oliver kicked the guard on the left knocking him out.

Harry in the meantime blocked punch from the guy in the middle broke his arm and then with a strong punch in the face knocked him out.

Oliver quickly took out the bodyguard on the right punching him with a bow and then he hit him instantly knocking him out.

Then Harry and Oliver drew their bows and defeated the remaining bodyguards.

\- Whoa, whoa! Easy, wait,! No, please-

The Hood grabbed the man by his collar and threw him off the helicopter platform, onto an air conditioning unit. The Hood jumped down to join him, smashing his boot into the grate covering the fane, then forced the man's face over the hole, mere inches away from the spinning fan blades.

\- Marcus Redman - he growled, voice modulator disguising his voice, - You have failed this city.

\- Please don't! Please! Don't! - Redman cried out in terror as The Hood leaned in closer.

\- Cell phone, inside pocket; call your partner. - He growled - Tell him to give those pensioners back their money. Do it now.

\- Don't make us 'deal' with you - added Red Arrow threateningly

\- Okay - The man said weakly and The Hood and The Red Arrow walked away.

o-O-o-O

Next morning Oliver and Harry walked into the sitting room, where Moira, Walter, and Thea were watching a news report about Redman withdrawing $30 million from the plan's account

an action that he was made to do by the vigilantes.

\- This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians, right? - Oliver said jovially pointing at screen

Harry snorted at that with amusement.

Thea shot Oliver a look.

\- Five years on an island and you still who they are - She said. Oliver smiled.

\- We've been catching up - He said - It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away.

\- But the city used to be different. - Moira interjected - People used to feel safe.

That's the point - thought Harry - that criminals wouldn't feel safe.

\- Aw, what's the matter, mom? - Thea said sarcastically - Afraid we're gonna be next?

Seems like Thea agrees with me - thought Harry

\- Do you have any questions about today, Oliver, Harry? - Walter asked. - It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your

death-in-absentia judgment will be voided.

\- Thank you, Walter - said Harry with smile - But I'm good

Oliver, unlike Harry, gave Walter tight smile.

\- It's fine, Walter. I've been in a courtroom before.

\- Actually me too - added Harry

Everyone gave him a surprised look.

\- Long story - said Harry shortly

\- As far as I know, Oliver was in the courtroom 4 times - Tommy said as he walked in the room. - You know, there was the DUI, the assault on the paparazzi douchebag, stealing the taxi, which was just awesome, by the way,

and who could forget peeing on the cop? - he finished. Oliver looked slightly ashamed at his youthful transgressions.

\- I wish everyone would. - said Moira said bluntly

\- Mate, you peed on the cop? - asked surprised Harry - No wonder they hate you - muttered Harry

\- I'd hang, but we're headed to court. - said Oliver with a fake smile.

\- I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world. - said grinning Tommy

\- Right - Oliver sighed. He looked at Thea. - What about you? - he asked.

\- Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me. - replied Thea tersely as she walked out of the room

Harry looked at her sadly. She really let them know that she is going through a lot and he wished that he could support her somehow.

\- Fair enough. - Oliver sighed.

\- ? - Diggle announced as he came into the room. - Car's ready.

Moira nodded and, shooting Tommy a look and ignoring the arm he held out to her, she took her husband's arm as well and walked out to the car.

Tommy held out his arm jokingly to Oliver, who just smirked and walked out.

\- Then at least you Harry! - said Tommy jokingly.

Harry took Tommy's arm and laughing they walked away.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were making their way through a sea of reports. They pressed in close from all sides, screaming questions.

\- Are you going to testify as to what happened when the yacht sank?

\- Are you going to talk about the boat crash?

\- , did you see Sara Lance die?

Inside the courtroom, Oliver was giving his statement, Harry agreed that he would talk for the two of them.

\- There was a storm. The boat went down. We were the only survivors. My father didn't make it.I almost died, I... I thought that I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw land.

When I reached it, I knew I knew that I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going. - He finished shakily. Harry looked sadly at him, he knew how hard it was for him to

relive that.

\- Your honor - their lawyer started, - We move to vacate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's and Harry's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen

be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid.

o-O-o-O

A short time later, the Queens, with Tommy and Harry, headed out of the courtroom and down the stairs to the main floor.

\- Now, onto the offices. - Moira said with forced levity - Everyone is waiting to meet you there.

Harry looked at Moira like she was joking blind person would saw that it was incredibly hard for Oliver.

\- Uh, mom - Oliver said wearily, stopping on the stairs. Moira and Walter turned to face him. - That was a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?

Moira looked at Walter, who nodded slightly. She smiled at her son. - Of course.

\- Thank you - Oliver said, and Moira and Walter headed away. Oliver took a moment, then started walking down stairs, Tommy and Harry at his side.

\- Last week, you couldn't wait to get to the company. - Tommy observed

\- I highly doubt that Olie is really interested in the company - replied Harry

\- Tommy, I'd just spent five years away from civilization. - Oliver explained - I wasn't exactly thinking straight.I-Hi. - Oliver said as he ran straight in to Laurel, who was walking with two women into the courthouse.

\- What are you doing here? - she demanded.

Oliver looked confused for a moment so Harry answered for him.

\- They were bringing us back from the dead.

\- Legally speaking - Oliver added with a smile - What are you doing here?

\- My job. - She replied bluntly.

\- Right

\- More like the D.A.'S. - The woman next to Laurel put in helpfully. There was an awkward pause; Harry held his hand out.

\- Hi. I'm Harry Potter - he said with smile

\- Joanna - said woman smiling back

\- Laurel Lance - said woman coldly to him.

\- Emily Nocenti.

In that moment Oliver held out his hand too.

\- Hi, Oliver Queen - He said politely shaking Emily's hand.

\- Oliver just got back from the five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister. - Laurel said acidly - He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really good advice.

And his friend - here Laurel looked at Harry - seems to still like him after that so that makes him just as bad - She pushed past them - Excuse me.

The five stood around awkwardly for a moment before Emily spoke up. - It was nice to meet you. - She said as Joanna led her away.

\- Well, that was nice - said sarcastically, Harry. Tommy snorted at that.

Then Tommy clapped Oliver on the shoulder.

\- Come on, buddy, shake it off. Let's go. - Then he turned to Harry - I'm sure she didn't mean it she was just angry at Oliver.

\- It's okay - said Harry with a tight smile. He was tired of people judging him before they meet him.

The three of them headed outside. On the steps the press was gathered, this time around another man Martin Somers looked confident, smiling at the cameras as the reports clambered for a sound bite.

\- ! ! - The reporters screamed. - What do you have to say about the accusations made by Laurel Lance?

\- I don't know what I've done to earn this witch hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. - He started, still smiling. - But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you.

Harry observed him with an interest wondering if he was on the list. He looked up at Tommy and asked.

\- Hey, Oliver, do you think that this guy is on the 'naughty list' - asked Harry subtly

Oliver for the first time since he walked into the court cracked a real smile.

\- Yes, I think he is definitely on the 'naughty list'

Other reporter's spotted Oliver and Harry and bombarded them with questions about the island.

\- do you want to follow up?

\- What happened in there?

\- Tell us what happened inside.

\- Step back everybody, please. - Diggle called out, ushering Oliver and Harry through the crowd.

\- What happened in there?

Diggle opened the rear door and Oliver and Harry, still silent, climbed inside. Diggle shut the door and tried to push the reporters back.

\- Everybody, step back. Hey man, I'll make you swallow that Nikon. Back!

Suddenly there was the sound of squealing tires, and the Bentley pulled away at a fast clip as Diggle and Tommy looked on.

Tommy looked over at Diggle, who had a cross look on his face.

That happens to you a lot, doesn't it? - he asked glibly.

o-O-o-O

Harry and Oliver were going after Martin Sommers tonight.

Harry used his magic to turn off the electricity.

When light's went off they took down Sommer's two bodyguards.

Then they handled Martin Sommers.

They hung him upside down.

\- Martin Sommers! You've failed this city. - They said simulationesly drawing arrows and firing it that they cut his two cheeks.

Sommers kept chanting - No - But Red Arrow and The Hood ignored him.

\- You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. - said The Hood. - There won't be a second warning.

\- Make the right choice - finished Harry in his scary voice

o-O-o-O

\- I hired you to protect Oliver and Harry - Moira was saying as she paced in front of John Diggle. - Now, I'm not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me that the first requirement would

be managing to stay next to the man you're hired to protect. - She pointed out.

\- With all due respect, ma'am. - Diggle tried - I never had a client who didn't want my protection.

\- I hired you. - Moira pointed out, coming to stop in front of the bodyguard. - That makes me the client. Now, where they are going on these chaperone-less excursions?

\- Ma'am, I truly do not know - Dig answered honestly

\- And he truly doesn't. - a jovial voice called out as Oliver alongside Harry walked into the room. His mother cast him a baleful look.

\- Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where is it you run off to - Moira said, exasperated.

\- I've been alone for five years. - Oliver pointed out.

\- I know that, Oliver.

\- Mom. - he interrupted, shoot her a look. - Alone.

\- I see - She said - And where do you go in the meantime.

Before Harry could think of excuse Oliver jumped to his defense

\- I've been showing Harry around the city and we talk a lot about... stuff

\- I'd rather you promise to take with you on your next rendezvous. - Moira said - It's not safe; you've already been abducted once.

There are these maniacs out there, hunting the wealthy.

\- These maniacs saved our lives. - Oliver pointed out.

\- This isn't a game. - Moira said. - I lost you once. And I am not going through that again. - She stated plaintively. Oliver looked back with genuine remorse.

\- Okay - He said finally - Dig's my guy

\- Our guy - added Harry with smile

\- Thank you - replied Moira and walked looked at his body man.

\- Sorry to give you so much grief. - He said. He almost meant it.

\- And we are glad that didn't fire you - said, Harry, sheepishly

\- I served three tours in Afghanistan, . You don't even come close to my definition of grief.

Then he turned to Harry - But I tell you what- you ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me.

Diggle left the room just as Thea passed him by.

\- Where are you going? - Oliver called out. Thea paused, surprised. She hadn't seen him there.

\- Uh somewhere loud and smoky. - She replied, crossing her arms. - And don't bother trying to pickpocket my stash this time, because I'm gonna get drunk instead.

Harry looked at her with disapproval but he didn't say anything.

\- Thea, do you think this is what Dad would want for you? - he asked,

\- Dead people don't want anything. It's one of the benefits of being dead. - she replied coldly

\- I was dead - He pointed out - And I wanted a lot.

\- Except for your family. - Thea shot back - You've been home a week and all you do is avoid mom, ignore Walter, hang out with Harry instead, and judge me. - She finished before she turned away and left:

\- Don't wait up

Oliver looked down and Harry decided to run after Thea to talk to her.

\- Hey! Thea wait up! - he called after her

\- What? Are you going to lecture me too? - she asked coldly

\- I understand what you're going through - said Harry patiently

\- Yeah, sure - said sarcastically Thea continuing to walking away

\- When I was 15 my godfather was murdered - said Harry with difficulty. Thea finally stopped - I saw it happened and he died because I was stupid and thought that he was in danger I tried to save him.

It turned out that only me going after him put him in danger. All these feelings: guilt, anger, and grief never really left me. I just preferred to shut them down because it was easier and never really accepted it until recently.

That's what you are doing right now. You are using drinks and pills as an escape from the pain. I don't know why maybe no one was there to support you through it but you are not alone anymore.

Your brother really cares about you even if after facing all these hellish things it's hard for him to just adapt to normal life and support you but he is your brother, he loves you and he will be there for you if you will go with your problems to him. - Harry finished

Thea was quiet after that.

\- Just think about this okay? - asked Harry softly

Thea nodded and walked away.

o-O-o-O

Harry this time accompanied Oliver to Queen Consolidated towers alongside with Walter and Moira.

\- As you can see, Oliver, we've modernized quite a bit. - Walter was saying as the elevator opened on the executive level of the main tower.

Oliver whistled as Walter led him towards his office.

Oliver smiled at a cute blonde as he walked past - Hi - He said. His mother squeezed his arm gently and smiled at her son.

\- Are you enjoying yourself? - she asked. Oliver smiled in return.

\- Yes, I am.

\- I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy. - Walter said jovially as they all walked into his office. Diggle took up position by the door. - You always were so excited.

\- Dad let me drink soda in the office. - Oliver revealed.

\- Ah! - Moira exclaimed happily. - So that's why you enjoyed coming.

\- Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification - Walter began as Oliver walked around the office. - We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy.

\- That's neat. - Oliver interrupted, he called out to Walter's secretary - Excuse me? Can I get a sparkling water, or something cold, please?

Harry stifled snort at his antics.

\- Sweetheart - Moira said, gesturing at her son. - Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit. - She mentioned towards a chair Oliver looked at her warily.

\- Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down.

Harry's lips twitched again because of the inside joke in this sentence.

When you are sitting you are becoming an easier target for someone trying to attack you.

\- The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name. - said Walter

\- Nice - agreed Oliver.

\- And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company. - continued Moira

\- No - Oliver said firmly

\- No, your... Your company.

\- No, I don't want to lead anything. Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here. - said Oliver. Walter looked shocked at that; this was the first nice thing that Oliver said about him

\- You said that you wanted to be a different person. You are Robert Queen's son. - pressed on Moira

\- I don't need to be reminded of that - He replied coldly.

\- Well, obviously you do.

\- Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for you. - said, Walter.

\- Thank you, Walter. - said Oliver finally losing his patience - Which part, though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?

Harry and everyone in the room winced at that.

Moira looked really sad about her son's outburst. She walked towards the door, then stopped and turned.

\- You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. - She said disappointed - It is a lot less so now. - She turned around and walked out of the room. Walter followed her.

\- You okay? - asked Harry concerned - If you want to talk about it then I'm here.

\- Thanks but I'm fine - said Oliver stubbornly.

The three of them made their way outside and fought through a sea of reporters to the Bentley. Dig got them in, then walked around and got in on the other side.

\- The driver will be here in a minute. - He said as they settled into their seats, the reporters still shouting questions outside the car.

\- Okay - Oliver replied tersely. They were silent for a few moments before Dig spoke.

\- You know, I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City and the next five in Afghanistan. - He started - You want to know what I learned?

\- There's no place like home? - Oliver replied bitterly. Dig smiled and shook his head.

\- No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. - He explained - Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore.

Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years, you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be. - He observed.

Oliver felt a little better knowing that someone understands what he's been through. Harry squeezed his arm supportively and smiled at him.

o-O-o-O

 _5 years ago_

Oliver and Harry were sleeping in the makeshift shelter on the beach but the loud cries of sea gulls woke them up. Oliver looked up to see birds gathered around the raft, and his father's body.

\- Hey! - he called out, staggering to his feet and running towards the raft, - Hey, get away! Hey! - he shooed the birds away and collapsed onto the side of the raft. His father's body laid there, a life jacket covering the face- and the bullet wound.

\- Need a hand? - Harry asked walking towards him, he was definitely in a better shape because he was used to hunger, at the Dursleys he often had to starve.

\- Thanks - said Oliver taking his hand - I'm sorry that I ignored you but my father... - he stopped the sentence, his eyes filled tears.

Harry looked at him perfectly understanding what he was going through. Harry never really supported anyone physically but right now Oliver Queen seemed to need a hug.

Oliver cried on his shoulder for a minute before he calmed down.

\- I'm totally a loser - said Oliver tearfully - I am supposed to support you I am the adult here and I am busy crying...

Harry laughed bitterly - I don't think that age really matters anymore

\- Right - said Oliver - What was your name again? - asked Oliver sheepishly

\- Harry Potter

\- Okay, Harry - Here Oliver looked at his father's dead body and he threw up. - I think... I think I have to bury him.

\- You're not doing this alone - said Harry firmly - We are stuck on this island together so we have to look after each other

Oliver looked at him with gratitude in his eyes. Together they pulled the body from the raft and they went to bury Robert Queen.

o-O-o-O

 _Present day._

Harry was sitting in the Queen's Mansion watching news about Martin Sommers still claiming he is innocent when Thea walked in.

\- Hey - She said - I just talked to Oliver about you two being closed from the moment since you arrived. I know you two went through a lot but you've got let someone in other than the two of you. - She paused - So... that's all that I wanted to say.

\- Thea! - Harry called out after her - You wanna go to coffee? - He asked coming to decision.

\- Um... Sure - She said surprised

They reached cafeteria that they were in the last time. Thea started a conversation.

\- So... why me? - said Thea

\- Why you what?

\- Why did you decide to open up to me?

Harry thought about it for a second.

\- You're the only person besides Oliver, Walter and your mother that didn't know me before the island. So you won't push me to become the Harry Potter before the island.

\- So island changed you a lot?

Harry grimaced at the question island forced him to change. The old Harry Potter wouldn't survive it.

\- Definitely - said Harry - We both changed a lot even if not always it can be seen.

\- Did you have some friends or family before the island? - asked Thea - You don't have to answer if you don't want to.

\- No... It's okay I already told you that my relatives were on the yacht. It was my uncle, aunt, and my cousin. Saying that we didn't like each other would b a euphemism. My childhood with them was hard.

Thea looked at him with pity.

\- My real family are my two best friends Ron and Hermione. They are the best friends you could ask for. - said Harry with a smile on his face - Hermione was the more bookish type, she always stood by my side she is like an older sister to me.

Ron was my best friend that I could joke with and he always made me smile when I was sad or depressed. His family was the nicest people in the world.

\- Have you contacted them yet? - asked Thea curiously

\- I'm afraid how they are going to react to this new me - admitted Harry - I feel that I'm a much worse person than I was...

\- You know when I got the news that Oliver is alive I felt like I was the happiest person in the world. - started Thea - Then he became this distanced closed version of himself and I felt really disappointed but still If I could choose between still thinking that he is dead

and having this new version of him I would choose always the second option.

Harry thought about it. He owed his friends a lot of the pain they suffered when he was gone.

\- You know I'm glad that you dragged me to this opening up thingy - said Harry with a smile.

\- Yeah, me too - said Thea with a sad smile - But I still wish that Oliver would open up to me.

\- He will come around - reassured her Harry - He just needs some time

Thea smiled.

\- Thanks

o-O-o-O

Later that evening back at the Manor Harry walked into the room seeing Dig sitting on the sofa nursing his injured hand. Oliver walked in, tossing the man an ice pack.

\- What happened? - asked Harry - Dig are you okay?

Diggle looked surprised at the concerned voice. Normally in his job, spoiled billionaires didn't care about him at all.

\- I'm fine - answered Diggle - was with and they got attacked.

\- Why didn't you said anything sooner? - Harry turned to Oliver

\- I didn't want to worry you - said Oliver - I'm fine. I should thank you, Dig but I don't think that would cover it.

\- Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job.

\- Cop friend? - muttered Harry

\- Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking.

Oliver looked at him in confusion.

\- What for? - he asked

\- The knife. - Dig said simply. Oliver nodded in understanding.

\- The knife - He said - I got lucky.

\- That was a kitchen knife - Dig argued - It wasn't even weighed properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room.

\- Exactly - Oliver said - I got lucky.

That's the most crappy excuse I have ever heard thought Harry. It seemed like Diggle thought so too.

\- I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, , you understand me? - he stated.

\- Yes - Oliver agreed.

\- And I think I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are - Dig said observantly.

\- Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow. - Oliver quipped. - And very tired, so good night.

\- You are not going to sleep before you tell me what is happening - said Harry completely aware that he wasn't going to sleep at all.

\- Okay - said, Oliver

\- Good night - Diggle called out

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were in the Foundry preparing themselves for the hunt.

\- So now you are going to tell me who attacked you? - asked Harry getting his gear on.

\- I was attacked by the assassin that Sommers hired. - here Oliver paused - It was Chien Na Wei.

\- The Chien Na Wei? That we captured? It won't be easy

\- If we want Martin Sommers to face justice then we have to beat her - said Oliver firmly.

\- Yeah. So what do we do about Sommers?

\- Well, I wanted to give him a chance to confess what he did and face justice but he attacked me and someone I care about instead. - said Oliver

\- He will still face justice. It'll be just a different kind.

Harry looked at him with the determined expression.

\- We don't have to kill him - said Harry - We can just get a confession from him.

Harry never liked to kill. He only killed when it was absolutely necessary.

\- Killing him is safer.

\- But we can be definitely more 'persuasive'

Oliver looked thoughtful for a second.

\- Ok, we will do it your way.

o-O-o-O

Martin Sommers was in the docks where he was stuffing a cash into a case.

\- Triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance - He growled to his bodyguard. - Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen.

Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. - he ordered - I'm leaving tonight.

\- Wallace? Wallace, you copy? - the man asked into his radio. There was no response - Wallace?

\- Wallace isn't here - said The hood into the radio - But we are.

o-O-o-O

The Hood shot with an arrow the first guard then he and Harry jumped from one platform to another.

Then Red Arrow with one agile move turned around and shot another guard from the higher platform.

The third guard runs from around the corner and shot to them. They quickly escaped him again jumping on the other platform.

The Hood shot the guard that was ahead of them. They turned around and running put the arrow in the third bodyguard.

The Hood shot the fourth guard running. Arrow caused him to fall and die instant he touched the ground.

They runned ahead and finally saw their target.

\- Sommers - yelled The Hood and together they ran after him.

In the building, Sommers was trying to escape but he wasn't was enough. An arrow pinned him to a crate at the far end of the room.

\- Oh, God, no, no, no... - he cried out as the Red Arrow stalked up, nocking another arrow.

\- He can't help you - The Hood growled - I want the truth about Victor Nocenti. - Harry let the arrow fly, pinning is right shoulder to the crate.

\- I can't! The Triad will kill me.

\- The Triad's not your concern right now! - The hood snarled. At Sommers reluctance, he let another arrow fly, right below the man's crotch.

\- Better tell us the truth - growled Harry

\- All right, all right, all right! - Sommers cried out. - It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Triad. - He sobbed

\- Acting on whose instructions? Whose? - he shouted, shooting another arrow right above the man's head.

\- All right, all right! It was mine - He finally confessed - It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.

Harry slowly put his bow down. They've got what they came for. Sommers paled because of something he saw above The Hood's shoulder.

They turned away just to face...

Chien Na Wei

\- Move away from him - said Chien Na Wei in mandarin

\- Make us - answered The Hood in flawless Mandarin

China White was rushing at them with knives. Even though there was two of them she could keep up with them. But they weren't worse than her.

They parried each blow with bows. Then Chien kicked Oliver into the ground. Harry thinking quickly put an arrow in her shoulder to keep her from finishing The Hood.

Oliver quickly get on his feet, he took battle stance when suddenly a voice blared over a loud speaker.

\- This is the Police! Put down your weapons or we will open fire. I repeat, lay down your weapons!

Red Arrow, Hood and Chien spared a last glance before they ran in two diffrent directions.

Oliver and Harry made their way to the outside, in front of them was container. Harry grabbed Oliver's arm and using his magic they flew to the top of the container then they jumped out of it with normal way.

They started running to the place when Oliver hidded motorcycle but they were stopped.

\- Freeze! - Detective Lance yelled, coming out from between two containers with his gun drawn. They froze and put their heads down so that their hoods would hide their faces.

\- You twitch and you're dead. - Lance promised, moving closer - Bows down, hands up.

They stood there for a few moments, and suddenly The Hood pulled a flechette out of his thigh quiver and threw it side-handed. It knocked the gun from Lance's hand and pinned it to the shipping crate a few feet behind the Detective.

The confession of Martin Sommers crimes was left for Detective Lance in the flechette. They escaped before Lance could react.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were back in the lair.

\- You know before I was attacked with Laurel - started conversation Oliver - She was telling me that I am suppose too show my mother the person that she wants to see me as.

\- Laurel? - asked Harry - The same Laurel that was acting a little... rude to us in the court.

\- The same - said Oliver - We made peace with each other

\- Ok. Then what do YOU think you should do?

\- I think she is right - Here Oliver let out a small laugh - My mom can be pretty stubborn.

\- I think I know now where you got it from - said Harry with a smile. - You know me and were on coffee...

Oliver raised eyebrows at that so Harry quickly explained.

\- Not coffee in a meaning we're totally in love with each other only as two friends having a friendly chat from the heart kind of cofffee.

\- Ok - Oliver said slightly amused - So what did you talked about?

\- She said that I shouldn't be running from my past I should face it. She said that I should call Ron and Hermione.

\- She is right about that one - replied Oliver - They deserve to know you're alive

\- Yeah... - said Harry - It seems like us both has to face some difficult events...

Oliver sighed - Yeah.

Harry put his hand to make Oliver fist bump.

Oliver smiled at his antics and fist-bumped.

o-O-o-O

 _5 years ago_

Oliver and Harry together were carrying Robert's body to the of a bridge overlooking the bay. They gently laid the body down and quickly sit next to it - they were tired.

\- Thank you - said Oliver gratefully - I don't know how I would carry him if it wasn't you.

\- It's okay. I am happy to help. - said, Harry, honestly

\- Why did you do that? Help me I mean. You don't know me. - said Oliver confused

\- You needed help and... I understand what you're going through.

\- I am so sorry. I forgot that your family was on the boat too... - said Oliver with shame

\- Just because we were related doesn't mean we were family - said Harry bitterly - I meant someone else...

Oliver looked at him with a surprise. He didn't expect this boy to have such bad experiences.

\- We should... Uh, arrange his body so we could bury him. - said Oliver uncomfortably

\- Ok - replied Harry

Oliver started to arrange the body when he noticed something in the pocket of his dad's jacket. Reaching in, he pulled out a small, tan notebook. He flipped through it but it was...

\- Empty - Oliver said out-loud - Weird

Harry put his head down to see the notebook in Oliver's hands he flipped through the rest of pages until they noticed some kind of strange marking on the inside cover, and they stared at it in puzzlement.

A while later they were placing the last stones on the cairn they had entombed to Robert Queen's body in.

They stood up to inspect their work when an arrow pierced through Oliver's shoulder.

\- Oliver - Harry cried out with fear. He saw that his backpack with a wand and all equipment was some 100 meters away from them.

He started running towards it in hope of being faster than the man in green when the second arrow pierced through his shoulder and he passed away.

o-O-o-O

 _Present Day_

Oliver just left to some press conference and Harry was in the Mansion staring at the phone.

He was still wondering if he should get his friend's back in his life.

He really didn't want to put them in danger. But also he couldn't live without them they were his best friends in the world.

Making a decision he picked up a telephone and dialed a number...


	4. Lone Gunman

Harry and Oliver were in the Foundry working out and getting ready for their new target - James Holder.

\- So how did conversation with your friends go? - asked Oliver

\- Well...

 _Flashback_

\- Halo who is it? - asked Arthur Weasley

Harry froze in place. What was he suppose to say?

\- Halo? - asked again Arthur

\- Hello, it's Harry... Harry Potter. - said Harry shakily.

There was a moment of silence and then spoke again.

\- Listen if it's some sort of joke then...

\- It's really me - said Harry words still barely came out from his mouth - It's Harry.

\- Harry?! We all thought that you were dead. What happened?! Where are you?! - asked quickly

\- I'm okay. I was stranded on the island for last 5 years. - Harry slightly winced at his half-lie -

I am with Queens in the America. Oliver Queen was with me on the island.

\- Oh, my poor boy... I can't imagine what you must have been through.

\- does Ron or Hermione are in the Borrow right now? - asked Harry still terrified about the thought of talking to them.

\- Oh, yes, they are both here - said - Do you wish to talk with them?

\- Y-Yes I think I will - said Harry

\- Okay, wait a second.

Harry waited heart beating really fast in his chest. What was he suppose to say? There are no words that would cover what they went through just look at Thea she is emotional mess... What if they said that they do not wish to speak with him again...

On the other side of the line you could hear yell for Ron and Hermione to walk downstairs and some quite heated conversation between the three of them. Finally after a while ( that felt like a eternity) Ron and Hermione walked to the phone.

\- Hello? Harry is that you? - asked shaking voice of Hermione Granger

Harry's throat tightened but he still answered:

\- It's me, Hermione. It's me...

\- Oh my god. Harry mate we thought you were dead... - said, Ron Weasley.

Harry's eyes filled with tears at the pain he caused his best friends.

\- It's me... I'm okay... I'm alive - said Harry gultily - I'm sorry guys I never meant to cause you so

much pain...

\- Oh Harry stop this it's not your fault - said Hermione firmly - I'm sure you did everything you could

to come home. No one blames you...

Harry in that moment felt like great weight has been lifted from his shoulder. They didn't blamed him they were still best friends...

\- So what's happening in England? - asked Harry curiously - Did Voldemort took over Ministry?

\- Yes he did... - said Ron hestitanly - He has infiltrated it some two weeks ago. It seems like he doesn't know that you are alive yet. God! We didn't knew you were alive! It is only matter of time before he figures out that you are alive... News about you tend to spread quickly...

\- Yes I have noticed - said Harry

There was a moment of silence that was quickly interupted by Ron

 _-_ So Harry when are you coming back? - he asked frantically

Harry hated himself more than anybody on the planet but he had to say that

\- Listen Ron me and Oliver are doing something - said Harry - Something important and it will take me a while to end this... thing.

He could hear the silence on the other side of the line so he quickly added

\- I will be back I promise just not yet...

There was silence for one more second before Hermione spoke up.

\- We understand Harry. If you are delaying our meeting then it obviously has to be important.

\- Yeah mate, just remember that you are always welcome with us and... we will be waiting - said Ron sadly but firm.

\- Thank you guys - said Harry - Is Ginny with you there? - he asked again feeling scared about the thought of talking to her. It would bring so many old feelings...

\- No, she's not here - said Ron - She is at work, she plays for Harpie from Holyhead

\- Okay - said Harry feeling relieved about delaying THIS conversation - Bye guys I love you

\- We love you too - said Ron and Hermione.

 _End of the Flashback_

\- So it went pretty well I think... - said Harry - I certainly feel much better.

Oliver smiled at him.

\- You see I told you so - said Oliver - Did you talk with them about this horcruthings?

\- Horcruxes - corrected him Harry - No it's not something that I want to talk about on the phone...

\- When are you going to start your crusade? - asked Oliver curiously

Harry thought about it for a second.

\- First I will help you more with your crusade and then we will see... - said Harry uncomfortably.

\- Okay - said Oliver and changed the subject - So as I have told you tonight we are going after James

Holder, whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in The Glades.

\- And let me guess he get a fortune out of people suffering - said Harry coldly - We are going after him. Oliver nodded.

They prepared themselves for the hunt.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were on the rooftop of Holder's penthouse. They just took down security which wasn't a challenge for both of them.

They could see Holder talking on the phone. They wanted to let him know that they are here to give him a warning. James Holder stopped talking on the phone and tossed the phone onto a poolside couch.

He brought the bottle of beer up to take a drink-

And it was shattered by an arrow.

Holder spun around to see The Hood and Red Arrow standing there.

\- I have armed security inside. - He threatened - All I have to do is call out.

\- Go ahead. - The Hood replied, tossing the two guns he had liberated from their owners to the deck. - They can't hear you

\- What the hell do you want? - Holder demanded.

\- How many people died in those fires? - The Hood growled - How many?! The courts say you don't owe your victims anything; We disagree. James Holder, you - Before he could finish, a shot rang out, and bloody wound appeared on Holder's chest right where his heart was. As Holder's lifeless body was falling into the pool, The Hood spun around and started firing arrows towards where he believed the shooter was. Harry in the meantime cast a spell; - Point me - He wanted to point out exactly where the shooter was. In the meantime, there was one more shot that hit Oliver ( Who ducked behind a low wall) in the shoulder. Harry knew now exactly where the shooter was. He took a calming breath and with trained, confident move that he perfected over couple years he drew the bow and shot an arrow.

A yelp from the other side of the building let him know that he hit the target.

The shooter took one more shot. He seemed to use it as a cover up for his escape.

\- I think I hit him - said Harry - What do you think I hit: arm, leg? Oliver?

\- I got shot - said, Oliver, slowly

Harry looked at him concerned.

\- Let's get back to the lair to patch you up

o-O-o-O

In the lair, Harry helped Oliver extract the bullet, and then sew up the wound.

\- There you go - said Harry - Any idea who is the shooter?

Oliver thought about it for a second.

\- Who ever he is he is a pro... - said Oliver - I think that... - Oliver paused and got to his feet suddenly and then staggered into the table. He caught himself on the edge and barely stopped himself from falling down.

\- Oliver?! - said alarmed Harry - What's wrong?

\- The bullet - said Oliver confused - Poison!

Harry didn't need to hear anymore - he runs to the crate for healing herbs and water. He quickly runs over to the Oliver and gave him the herbs.

Oliver quickly took a large pinch of the herbs and threw them into his mouth and opened the water bottle and took a drink. Then he slowly fell into the ground.

\- Oliver?! - asked very concerned Harry

\- I'm okay... I just need... a nap.

And he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

o-O-o-O

 _5 years ago_

Harry woke up in pain. For a moment he didn't know where he was and then he remembered getting shot with an arrow. He opened his eyes and saw-

An arrow in his shoulder. The person who shot him must have taken off his glasses because he didn't see anything.

\- Oliver are you here? - asked Harry scared for the man

\- Yes, Harry I am - said Oliver - Do you have any idea where are we?

\- I... I can't see anything... - said scared Harry - I don't have my glasses...

At this moment a thin Asian man walked in with a green hood, bow, and quiver filled with arrows.

\- Where are we? - asked Harry but the man ignored him

\- Who are you? - Oliver asked - Why did you shoot us?

\- Weile bǎohù nín ( To protect you ) - answered the man in Mandarin. He kneeled down beside Oliver and held out a handful of herbs and a small bowl of water. He indicated to Oliver to take the herbs and water. - Yĭnliào ( Drink ) - He said in Mandarin. Oliver took a small pinch of the herbs, put them in his mouth. Then he quickly drank the water. After he finished drinking, the man grasped the arrow and pulled it through his shoulder, causing Oliver to cry out in pain.

When the man came to Harry and also gave him the herbs. Harry took much more herbs than Oliver and put them in his mouth. Then he took a large sip of water and swallowed them. He closed his eyes awaiting the pain. The man just like with Oliver pulled an arrow through his shoulder.

Harry screamed in pain after a moment it was over and he opened his eyes feeling shocked.

He could see everything clearly without glasses...

o-O-o-O

 _Present day_

Oliver gasped as he regained consciousness. The alarm on his phone woke him up.

That woke Harry too he fell asleep with his head on the table after waiting so long for Oliver to wake up.

\- Harry? What are you doing here? - asked Oliver tiredly

Harry gave him 'Are you serious' look. - I was waiting for you to wake up. I couldn't just leave you alone. You gave me quite a scare - He finished really concerned.

Oliver was staring at him for a second unreadable look on his face.

\- I'm fine but I really appreciate your concern.

Oliver looked at the phone and saw that it's 7:10 then he quickly said to Harry:

\- We've got to go.

o-O-o-O

Oliver walked in through the house, shaking his arm in slight pain. Harry was at his side.

They approached the sitting room, where Moira and Walter were talking with two cops as Thea sat glumly on the sofa.

\- What happened? - Oliver asked Diggle, who was standing watch in the doorway. - Thea ok?

\- The cops brought her home. - He explained - Her and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night. Lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree.

Harry looked at Thea sadly; clearly, his 'lectures' didn't do anything.

Diggle looked at them and asked.

\- So how was your evening? - he asked dryly

\- You mean after we said we wanted to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back? - Oliver shot back glibly.

\- I guess from now on I'll be watching you pee. - Dig replied - Even though I should have figured out

that it's weird that you wanted to go to the bathroom at the same time... - He finished calmly.

\- We really wanted to pee - said Harry with straight face

They stared at each other for several moments before Harry and Olie moved past Diggle with small smiles on their faces that quickly disappeared.

\- Thank you, officers. My wife and I appreciate it - Walter was saying to the cops. - I'll see you out

Walter walked the two cops out of the room as Moira turned to her delinquent daughter.

\- Last time it was public intoxication - She started - This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world.

Thea tiredly got to her feet. - You know, when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the

merchandise. They got some pretty killer outfits. - She replied sarcastically.

Harry looked at her slightly angry; he could understand the drinking problem, grief but not being disrespectful to your mother.

\- Thea, go get ready for school. - Moira said. Thea gave her a look.

\- Uh, you know, I was thinking of taking a sick day. - She stated looking at Moira expectedly

\- Fine, then get some sleep. - She said wearily. Thea gave her a sarcastic smile as she sauntered out of the room.

\- You two look like crap - She said on the way out.

Harry now openly frowned at her for the way she treated her mother and the opposite; how let her do whatever she wanted.

It seemed like Oliver shared his opinion; he looked at his mother in disbelief.

\- You're letting her play hooky? - he asked. Moira sighed.

\- When your sister gets like this, it's best to give her her space.

\- Give her her space? - asked Harry in disbelief.

\- She's testing you - Oliver reasoned

\- Yes. Who'd she learned that from? - Moira pointed out slightly frustrated.

\- Mom, when I was her age, you and dad let me get away with murder. ( Technically we are getting away

with murder thought Harry ) - said Oliver - Looking back, I could have used less space and more parenting - He finished walking away Harry beside him.

o-O-o-O

Back in the lair, Oliver tested the bloody gauze from his wound, trying to confirm a suspicion.

He proved himself right when the blood reacted to the chemicals.

\- Our sniper covered the bullets with curare - said Oliver - It's his unique M.O the Interpol calls him Deadshot because he never misses.

\- Sounds like a really dangerous player - admitted Harry - I think we should take him down...

\- You think so? - asked Oliver curiously

\- This Deadshot doesn't show our level of restraint - said Harry firmly - I know that he isn't on the list but he is much more dangerous than anyone on there.

\- I agree with you - said Oliver immediately - I just wanted to know what you think about it.

Harry nodded determinedly; They had a new target: Deadshot.

o-O-o-O

Later that day, Oliver led Tommy, Harry, and Diggle through the Foundry- the upper level, that is.

\- So what do you think? - Oliver asked his friends as he gestured around the empty building.

\- Great spot for a nightclub or what?

\- Sweet - Tommy said. - Though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it 'Queens',

I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for. Harry snorted with laughter.

Oliver pointed towards an upper level, where the foreman's office had been:

\- Private office - He suggested.

\- For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine. - Tommy inferred with a smile.

\- Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meeting - Oliver joked back. Tommy turned to his friend.

Man, are you sure you want to do this? - He asked seriously. - It's not like you really have any experience in running a... well, running anything. - He finished

\- Well it's time to learn, right? - said Harry - Besides he won't be doing this alone. I will help.

\- Do you have any experience? - asked Tommy curiously

\- I learn fast - said Harry defensively.

\- Okay - said Tommy - How about tomorrow night the three of us, we go and scope out the competition.

There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it.

\- Max Fuller? - Oliver asked.

\- Mm-hmm. - Tommy nodded

\- I slept with his fiance - Oliver pointed out with a smile.

Harry rolled his eyes at him.

\- Yeah, before the wedding.

\- It was at the rehearsal dinner.

\- The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding, right? - Tommy pointed out with a smile.

\- And besides, who stays mad at a castaway? - Tommy's phone rang, and he looked at it.

\- Ah, dammit, I got to roll. - He said slipping the phone back in his pocket. - Anyway, I'll see you later, man. Good place!

\- See you. - Oliver called out, then looked at Dig.

\- So what do you think? - He asked.

\- Well, I'm here to provide security, sir, not a commentary.

\- Oh, come on, Dig, do me a favor - Oliver said earnestly - Speak freely, please.

Diggle took a moment to compose his words. - Well, this is The Glades, right? - He started. - Your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet.

That's the point - thought Harry - Fewer people who know us around the club then better.

\- I am Oliver Queen, right? People would stand in line for 3 hours if I opened a club. - He pointed out

\- And no one who actually lives in The Glades would see a penny of those cover charges. - Dig said.

\- So we make it a successful business, we gentrify the neighborhood.

\- I was wondering when we would get to that. - Dig scoffed. - Two white knights are swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by their own with no help form anybody.

That comment made Harry think about something; all these lame excuses that Oliver gave to Diggle it - means that he is bringing him in...

\- Wow - Oliver said - You don't think very much of us, do you?

\- No, sir. - Dig disagreed - Actually, I have a very high regard for how perceptive you are. Sir.

Dig walked out of the foundry. Harry turned to Oliver.

\- So we are bringing Dig in, right? - Harry asked. Oliver looked at him surprised - Come on, I'm not stupid.

\- Yes, I think that Dig would be a great help - said Oliver - But I was still testing him to see if we can trust him.

Harry nodded - So, the nightclub great alibi...

\- Thanks - said Oliver shortly

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were checking Holder's penthouse in hope of running their own ballistics on the bullet. Harry pointed to the building 100 yards from Holder's rooftop:

\- Deadshot was there - said Harry - He shot three shots at us: one hit your arm, one hit a wall you were hiding behind, and one was a distraction so he could get away...

\- That would mean that the bullet would be more or less out here - Finished Oliver pointing at the wall

\- I think I have to climb there to extract the bullet - said Oliver. Harry smirked at him innocently

\- What? - Oliver asked.

\- Nothing, go ahead - said Harry smirk still on his face. Oliver looked at him suspiciously but he complied. He scaled the wall. Approaching the bullet hole he pulled a knife to extract the bullet but

in that moment Harry raised his arm and said loudly - Accio! - Bullet flew right to his hand.

He smirked. Oliver looked at him annoyed.

o-O-o-O

In the Foundry Oliver and Harry were running the ballistics on the round they pulled from the wall.

\- It's 7.62 millimeters rounds. - said Oliver - The money trail leads back to the Bratva- The Russsian mob. Finally some good luck.

Harry seemed to be thinking something over.

\- What's up? - Oliver asked

\- I think that Bratva might be greater help than you think - said, Harry

Oliver looked at him quizzically

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were walking into a Russian auto repair shop. They approached two men working on an old Mustang.

\- My ishchem Aleksi Lenonov ( We are looking for Aleksi Lenonov ) - said, Oliver

\- Zdes' net nikogo po etomu imeni ( There's no one here by that name ) - said, bald mechanic.

Oliver shook his head and moved in closer - Ne v Vashem garazhe ( Not in your garage ) - He said

\- V podvale pod ( In the basement underneath )

The bald man indicated to his compatriot, who mace out from underneath the car and pulled a gun.

Harry quickly disarmed him and sent him to his knees before he even gets the chance to think about shooting Oliver.

Oliver pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing the tattoo on his chest Harry followed his example.

\- My Bratva ( We are Bratva ) - Oliver announced. They allowed the second man to get up, and he moved

behind the bald man.

\- My khochu videt' Alexi Lenonov ( We want to see Alexi Lenonov ) - said, Oliver.

The bald man moved closer to them and offered them a short bow.

\- Pleased to meet you - He said in English. Oliver nodded in return.

Soon they were walking through a door and down a set of stairs to the basement, the headquarters for the Starling City branch of the Bratva.

\- I apologize. - Alex was saying - We meant no disrespect to a Captains. Particularly American ones.

\- I'm British actually - said Harry with a faint smile.

Alexi seemed to be surprised at that. It seemed like it's not very often occurrence.

\- So, how can I be of assistance?

\- I'm in the market for a hired gun. - Oliver stated - Someone the organization's used before.

His calling card is a 7.62-millimeter gun laced with curare.

Alexi shook his head. - I know no man who uses such tools.

\- But you can find out who does. - Oliver countered.

\- I need your assistance too - said, Harry. He pulled two pictures out of his small bag. One showed medallion with an S in it and second showed a small cup with a badger. - I need location or information of where are these items or who was the last person that had items could be possibly in Britain. I ask you for discretion I don't want to some people to know that I'm interested in that.

Alexi looked at him intrigued but thankfully he didn't ask any questions.

\- First, we will drink to each other's health, then I will try to solve... your problems. - The three drank.

\- Ahh - He said as alcohol went down. - I will also confirm that you are really Bratva captain.

Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill your entire families. - Alexi finished with a smile indicating to the second man. They stared at him for a second and then walked away.

o-O-o-O

 _5 years ago_

Harry woke up in the cave. He glanced around to see if Asian man is still here- he wasn't.

Oliver was also gone. Harry started to worry about him a little but in the end, he was too tired to care

He thought that he could at least take the Marauders Map and look at the dots of his friends when he realized that he didn't have his backpack with all his things, he left it on the beach...

Harry being the man of action decided to go to the beach and find his backpack- he wouldn't survive without his wand and magic...

So he quickly left the cave and run in the direction that he thought was the beach.

o-O-o-O

 _Present day_

Diggle was leading Tommy, Harry, and Oliver into Big Belly Burger. He waved at a cute woman behind the counter, who waved back.

\- Why don't you guys take a seat, and I will grab a couple of burgers and some ice for his face.

Tommy smiled at the woman - The girl's pretty cute. - He said casually

\- That's my sister in law. - Diggle said, a steely glare at the younger man.

\- Who I will never speak to or look at - Tommy replied at once - Ever. Gonna grab a booth

\- She's not wearing a wedding ring - Oliver noticed - Brother out of the picture?

\- Yeah, you could say that. - Dig replied with sadness. Harry looked at him he knew that look - it was a look of someone that lost somebody he loved...

\- Dig - said, Harry. Diggle looked at him - I'm sorry about your brother. Dig looked at him surprised:

\- How did you-?

\- I lost somebody too it's... tough - said Harry with sadness remembering Sirius and Dumbledore. Diggle nodded:

\- Thanks - Harry nodded back and go to Oliver's and Tommy table just in time to hear Tommy say:

\- You are being really chill about this - Before Oliver could reply, his phone rang. He pulled it out.

\- Hello? - he said, then spoke in Russian. He held the phone to his chest and looked to Tommy.

\- It's a Russian model calling us. We just gave them my number - He explained with a smile. - Can we have a minute, please?

Tommy laughed lightly as he got up out of the booth.

\- I can see now why you were able to be so chill - He remarked - Enjoy.

Oliver put a telephone in such position that the both of them could hear the conversation.

\- So we checked out? - he asked

\- You did - Alexi replied - His name is Floyd Lawton. I have an address where he stayed last time he was in Starling City. But that is all. I wasn't able to locate items for yet but I'm working on it...

Harry looked slightly disappointed but honestly, he didn't expect anything else. It's not easy to find the Horcruxes even if you have the whole mob at your disposal.

\- Let's hope Lawton is a creature of habit. - said Oliver - Go.

\- 1700 Broadway Pell Hotel, room 52. - Alexi replied - You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming doesn't kill you first - Oliver hung up

\- So... we are going to the bathroom together again my BFF? - asked amused Harry

Oliver rolled his eyes but smiled.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were standing outside room 52. Harry gave a signal with his hand for Oliver to wait.

He pointed his hand at the door and thought Silencio and then Alohomora. It worked lock did not make any sound. Harry with a fast move opened the door while Oliver moved in inside Lawton seemed to be surprised at their presence but he was also fast... He quickly hid behind his bed but quickly came up, left arm extended ( his right one was injured ) and sprayed the doorway with bullets from a wrist-mounted fully automatic submachine gun. Oliver ducked back outside. Harry hid behind the door at which he cast silent Protego so the bullet wouldn't hit him. They waited for Lawton to reload.

When Lawton changed clips they shot at him four more arrows all that he blocked by the mattress that he propped up. He sprayed bullets once more, then jumped out of the window behind rushed out the window, but there was no sign of him. As police sirens got closer, Oliver grabbed the damaged remains of Lawton's laptop and they ran out.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry made their way through the I.T department in Queen Consolidated in hopes of getting help for their laptop they stopped in front of the blonde woman.

\- Ahem - Oliver cleared his throat ( Harry grimaced - the sound reminded him of one toad ) getting the woman attention.

\- Felicity Smoak? - he asked, smiling - Hi. I'm Oliver Queen.

\- Of course - She said, surprised. - I know who you are, you're .

\- No, was my father - He stated with a smile.

\- Right, but he's dead. - She shook her head, embarrassed - I mean, he drowned. - She closed her eyes

trying to compose herself. - But you didn't, which means you could come down to the I.T department and listen to me babble. Which will end in 3... 2... 1...

\- Hi, I'm Harry Potter - said Harry with an amused smile.

\- Oh, you are the guy that no one knows about - she said and then corrected - I mean I'm sure that there's a lot that people that know about you like your friends and...

\- Felicity - said Harry really amused - It's nice to meet you.

\- We were having some trouble with our computer and they told us that you were the person to come and see. - Oliver said laying Floyd Lawton's laptop down on her desk. - We were at our coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it. - He lied. Harry felt in that moment that stopping himself from rolling his eyes were the most difficult thing in the world...

Felicity gave Oliver a look - Really?

\- Yeah.

She ran her hand over the casing.

\- 'Cause these look like bullet holes.

\- Our coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood. - He added smoothly.

\- It is actually - said Harry trying to keep the amusement out of his voice - We got kidnapped there once.

Felicity titled her head and gave them a look that said 'Seriously?'. Oliver smiled down at her.

\- If there is anything that you can salvage from it, We would really appreciate it - Oliver said in a hopeful tone. Harry nodded his head in agreement. Felicity gave them one last look then shrugged and picked up the laptop.

A while later Felicity pulled up several image files.

\- It looks like blueprints - She said.

\- Do you know what of? - Oliver asked.

\- The Exchange Building.

\- Never heard of it.

\- It's where the Unidac Industry's auction is scheduled to take place - Felicity explained. At theirs look, she pressed:

\- I thought you said that was your laptop.

\- Yes - Oliver stated. Harry in that moment realized that he is just like with Diggle testing Felicity to bring her into their crusade.

\- Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing.

Harry didn't understand the reference just like Oliver:

\- What?

\- marrying your mom - She explained - Claudius, Gertrude, Hamlet?

\- I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of - Oliver said bluntly.

\- I didn't study Shakespeare in the one school that I dropped out of - added Harry

\- is trying to buy Unidac Industries. - She lay out plainly - And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against.

Oliver nodded - Floyd Lawton. - He said to find out who did it belong really...

\- No - Felicity interjected - Warren Patel - She looked at him - Who's Floyd Lawton?

\- He is an employee of , evidently. - Oliver explained lamely.

Harry looked at the blueprints and understand just like Oliver that they can't do it alone.

o-O-o-O

Red Arrow and The Hood were outside SCPD headquarters later that night, where Detective Lance was walking to his car. The Red Arrow grabbed him roughly and pinned him down to his car holding him in a vice-like grip, preventing from getting up.

\- Ah, you son of a bitch! - Lance started

\- Detective, quiet! - The Hood whispered.

\- You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station! - Lance snarled.

\- Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him

'Deadshot' because he never misses. You can look this up after I go. - The Hood did the talking while

Red Arrow was restraining Lance.

\- Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose? - he grunted as Red Arrow cranked back on his arm slightly.

\- Warren Patel hired Lawton - The Hood continued - We cannot be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers, and We can't protect them in a space that big. We need your help - The Hood pleaded

\- Yeah? Professional help - Lance scoffed

\- This is not a joke - snarled Red Arrow - It is about saving people's lives

\- Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar - The Hood finished.

\- I'll tell them to shoot you- - he gasped as an arrow was driven into the hood of the car right next to his head. Suddenly the pressure on his arm was gone, he quickly looked up but vigilantes were gone.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were at Exchange Building waiting for Deadshot to show up. The cop walked downstairs to a man grabbed his arm and said:

\- Warren Patel. I'm going to need you to come with me, sir. - The cop led Patel away.

Oliver and Harry entered the main room when suddenly familiar voice spoke up:

\- Well, don't you scrub up nice? - Lance said sarcastically, as he cast his eyes around the room.

\- Here to support my family - Oliver said with a tight smile.

\- Yeah, me too, God help me - Lance remarked crossly

\- Thank you - Oliver said quietly in honesty. Lance scoffed at him and moved off.

Harry in that moment got the impression that even if Lance was sometimes... dickish he was also a good person, Harry could respect that.

Oliver in the meantime walked over to his bodyguard ( Harry behind him ) - Dig. Got your eyes open?

Dig gave him a look - That's what I'm here for, sir. - He said, annoyed - That and answering patronizing questions.

\- This guy's out of time - Oliver said plainly, still looking around - If he's going to do something

it's going to happen before the auction.

It seemed like Oliver is fully bringing him in thought Harry

Diggle looked at him partly in confusion and partly in worry. - Sir? - he asked.

\- I heard the story on the radio. - He said lamely and walked over to the Walter.

\- What is he talking about? - asked Diggle

\- No idea - lied Harry and walked to the Oliver.

\- If Moira shared your concern, she wouldn't have come - Harry could hear Walter say - And she definitely wouldn't have brought your sister - Harry and Oliver looked in shock at Thea and Moira.

No matter how mad Harry was at Thea he never wanted her to get hurt.

They walked over to them and the women noticed them Thea looked quite uncomfortable at seeing Harry.

\- Oliver, Harry what a wonderful surprise. - Moira started but they ignored her.

\- I need you to get them out of here right now - Oliver told Diggle. In the meantime, Harry looked around worried. He saw Lance running over to the Walter who had a small red dot on his chest over his heart. Harry also saw the waiter that was behind Walter would get shot. He wouldn't be able to save him if he was a normal person but Harry by no means was a normal person- he was a wizard.

With almost unnoticeable movement he pointed his hand at the waiter and thought - Depulso.

It worked Deadshot missed and Walter and waiter were okay.

Screams erupted Diggle grabbed Moira even as Oliver grabbed Thea and hurried them out of the room.

Harry quickly pointed his hand at another target of Deadshot and muttered: - Depulso. Another life was saved by his magic.

\- Are you okay? - Oliver asked Thea. She nodded, and he looked to his mother. - Are you hurt?

\- No, I'm fine! - she replied shakily. - Where is Walter? - she asked, terrified that he was dead.

\- Walter's fine! - he assured her.

\- I have to get you out of here - Diggle started, but Oliver shook his head

\- No, them. Them! - Oliver and Harry yelled together and ran off.

They ran up to the service stairs, pausing briefly in front of trashcan. They pulled out a duffle bags they opened it and grabbed their suits and ran further on the stairs.

o-O-o-O

They broke through the window to the tower that Deadshot was shooting from.

Deadshot noticed them and took a few shots but he missed... The Hood shot three arrows at Deadshot but he hid behind the corner avoiding them completely.

He tried to sneak over to them but they walked quietly behind him. The Hood kicked him in the back.

Deadshot was falling over to the ground but at the last moment, he composed himself.

Harry quickly crouched that Oliver could use him as a support to jump and hit Lawton.

Lawton fell into the ground for a second and then tried to take shots at them but they jumped to the platform to avoid the shots. Together they lifted Deadshot up and smashed him over the table that was 5 meters away from the platform. Quickly Deadshot gets up and fought with them and kept up their pace. Whenever Harry or Oliver attacked him he blocked it. Just like the other way around whenever Deadshot attacked they could easily block it. Finally, Oliver and Harry succeeded in hitting him. Oliver punched him a few times in the stomach but it didn't make any difference. Deadshot punched Oliver in the face and then pushed Harry's bow out of his hand. Harry broke his right wrist

and quickly ran for his bow on the other side of the room. In the meantime, Oliver continued fighting with Lawton. Deadshot repeated trick with pushing bow. Oliver ran to the opposite side of the room and when he got his bow he hidden behind the pillar just like Harry did on the other side.

\- Drop your guns. - The Hood yelled.

\- I admire your work - Lawton replied looking around the room not knowing to who to shoot. - Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy.

\- We're not in the same line of work - The Hood snarled - Your profession is murder.

\- You've taken lives - Deadshot shot back

\- For the good of others - The Hood defended - You're out for yourself. - Deadshot scoffed then opened

the fire on Harry's pillar then quickly turned around to shot at Oliver's. Then The Hood whipped around and fired, then ducked behind the cover. They heard body drop and looked around to see Deadshot on the ground with an arrow through his targeting sensor eyepiece.

They looked around to see Dig being shot by the Deadshot's bullet. They quickly ran over to him and put Dig's arm around their shoulder and walked him out.

o-O-o-O

 _5 years ago_

Harry finally reached the beach and searched around for his backpack.

He found it! It was in exactly the same place he left it. He quickly grabbed one of the backpack's handle

when suddenly a hand covered his mouth...

o-O-o-O

 _Present day_

They led the Diggle into their lair. Laying him on the table they pulled out the bag of herbs.

They gave him herbs and some water... Diggle coughed slightly but drank.

Later Dig woke up with difficulty he sits up just in time to see Harry Potter and Oliver Queen in their vigilante's gear.

\- Hey - Oliver said as Diggle looked at them in stunned silence...


	5. Innocent Man

\- Hey - said, Oliver, as Diggle looked at them in stunned silence.

\- Oliver, Harry? - Diggle asked, stunned. - You're that vigilantes - He deduced, and then took a sloppy swing at them. They easily sidestepped the punch and Diggle ran into the table.

\- Easy, Dig - said Oliver calmly - You were poisoned.

\- You really shouldn't move so much - said Harry concerned but Diggle ignored them and threw another punch at them. Oliver caught the man and leaned him back up against the other table. Diggle groaned and he glared at them.

\- Come on - Oliver started - We could have taken you anywhere, could have taken you home. - He gestured around - We brought here.

\- You two really lost your mind on that island - Diggle observed.

\- Found a couple things along the way - Oliver replied still calm.

Diggle scoffed - Like what, archery classes? - Harry actually snorted at that. Oliver continued:

\- Clarity. Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned, by a criminal elite who don't care who they hurt, as long as they maintain their wealth and power - He explained.

\- What are you going to do? Take them all? It's just the two of you... - Diggle said disbelievingly.

\- We're hoping that it's going to be the three of us... - said Harry slowly.

Diggle scoffed but Oliver was already continuing:

\- Special Forces out of Kandahar. It's perfect. - He looked at Diggle - You're a fellow soldier.

\- You two are not soldiers - said Diggle harshly.

\- Maybe not but we've seen things that are just as bad as the war... - interjected Harry

Dig looked at him for a second and then continued:

\- It doesn't change a fact that you're criminals and murderers... - He spat and walked out of the lair. Harry looked at him sadly. He was really hoping that Dig would join them.

o-O-o-O

Later that night. Oliver and Harry walked in tiredly on the stairs when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

\- Where were you? - asked Laurel

\- What are you doing here? - asked Oliver

\- I heard about the shooting, and I wanted to make sure you were ok. - She explained

\- You did? - Oliver sounded really surprised; he thought that he didn't deserve her...

\- Yeah - Laurel looked at them sternly - I knocked on the door, and I found a family terrified for you - Oliver sighed and laid his head against the post. Harry put his hands on his face.

\- They had no idea where you were - She finished looking at them with disapproval.

\- Oh. - Oliver said simply.

\- We are sorry - said Harry - It's just so many things happened tonight that we've forgotten about this... - He finished lamely

Laurel didn't look much mollified but she just said:

\- Thea, Walter, and Moira don't deserve dealing with your selfishness or forgetfulness - She said simply and walked away.

\- Laurel - Oliver started wanting to say something and then he settled on - Thank you for coming.

\- I care about the lives of other people, Oliver - She replied - Maybe you should try it sometime. - With that, she walked out of the house.

Oliver threw his head back and sighed. - Oh, man. - He muttered tiredly.

\- That was mean - said Harry angrily - Which doesn't change the fact that she had a point; we are kind of dicks for forgetting about something important - he finished humbly.

Before Oliver could answer that Thea walked up behind them and said:

\- No you weren't dicks - said Thea - It was just the hard night for all of us I know because...

\- You were there - finished for her Harry - Listen, Thea, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for judging you. I just wanted what I thought was the best for you...

\- No don't apologize - said Thea quickly - I was wrong too I shouldn't have said these things I said. - she turned to the both of them - I am sorry Olie, Harry for being a bitch.

\- You weren't a bitch - said Harry defensively - You just were a little temperamental... Trust me I know that it's like - said Harry with a smile.

\- Yeah Speedy we're good - said Oliver - No need to argue about something petty. - he finished with a smile.

Thea smiled and then pulled both of them into a hug.

\- I'm glad we could clear it up - Thea said - Good night

\- Good night - they said and walked upstairs definitely in much better moods.

o-O-o-O

 _5 years earlier_

Harry was being dragged by four men in black balaclavas. One of them took away his backpack. He thought about demanding to give it back but years of experience with death eaters taught him that it's not the brightest idea...

\- We have to bring him to Fyers for questioning - said one man to another

\- I wonder what is this guy doing here? - asked third man - You would have to be crazy to come into this island willingly...

\- Well, whoever he is Fyers will get information out of him - said the fourth man.

Harry didn't know who 'Fyers' was but he didn't have a very good feeling about him...

o-O-o-O

 _Present day_

Harry woke up from the nightmare about the island; not his worst memories but still not pleasant...

He decided that he didn't want to try to sleep and while he had TV in his room he preferred couch in the sitting room that is really, really comfortable...

He walked out there to find the couch occupied by Thea and Oliver.

Thea looked at him with surprise and amusement? - Couldn't sleep? Join the club.

\- Yeah - said Harry - Bad dreams...

\- About? - asked Thea

\- Island... - said Harry after a while

\- And more specifically? - asked Thea - You don't have to answer - she said quickly

\- I lost my backpack - said Harry with a smirk - horrible experience...

Thea rolled her eyes at him.

\- I was just telling Olie how he should make a move on Laurel - said Thea with smirk

\- I think it's a good idea - said Harry. Oliver looked at him surprised - I don't like her but you clearly do so go ahead...

\- Thanks - said Oliver gratefully

o-O-o-O

In the morning Oliver and Harry were walking into the sitting room, where Moira was sitting, reading the paper. In the back was a tall, white man in a suit that brought him up short.

\- How did you sleep? - Moira asked, not looking up from her paper.

\- Fine, thank you - said Harry

\- Just fine, thank you - said Oliver at the same time then he looked at the new man. - We have a visitor.

\- Hmm. - Moira hummed. - He is replacement

Harry felt fear for a moment wondering if Diggle said something about their 'night activities'

\- Replacement? - said Oliver with fear.

\- Yes - Moira said - He tendered his resignation this morning.

\- Did he say why? - Oliver asked fear was still in his voice. Moira put the paper down. - He said he didn't approve of the way you spend your evenings, particularly given that they always begin with two ditching him.

Harry felt relieved on the inside but he didn't let show anything on the outside. Oliver walked up to the man and smiled

\- Hi.

\- Rob Scott - Rob introduced himself, shaking Oliver's hand - I'll be your new body man.

\- That's a firm grip you got there, Rob - Oliver said jovially.

Rob in the meantime took Harry's hand and shook it for him. Harry felt annoyed; he definitely didn't need a babysitter and while he could accept Dig that Rob seemed to be the annoying shadow that follows them.

\- That's 5 years SWAT with Monument Point M.C.U - he explained. Oliver nodded sagely.

\- I feel safer already. - said Oliver with almost undetectable sarcasm.

\- Aw, thank God we don't we have to hear about this awful man anymore. - Moira said drawing Oliver's and Harry's attention. They looked at TV where there was news about Peter Declan.

\- Declan's execution is set for midnight 2 days from now. - The news anchor was saying - Camillie Declan's former employer, Jason Brodeur, released a statement saying, quote 'I hope this gives Camillie the peace she deserves'

\- Jason Brodeur? - Oliver remarked to himself.

\- What? - Moira asked, looking up at Oliver.

\- The dead wife worked for Jason Brodeur - said Oliver. Jason Brodeur is on the list - realized Harry - An innocent man is facing a death sentence.

\- No reason - lied Oliver, and then turned to new bodyguard - Say, Rob, We want to go into town. Could you please get the car for us?

\- No offense, but I have been filled in on your tendency to slip the leash. - Rob said - If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer keeping you in my sights at all times.

Dig wasn't that annoying - thought Harry

\- We're 20 miles from the city - Oliver pointed out reasonably - If you don't drive me, how else we are gonna get there? - He looked at the man - Right? - Ron nodded awkwardly and left to get the car.

\- I like him - said Oliver looking at his mother.

While Rob went to get a car Oliver and Harry went to the garage for motorcycles. Oliver taught Harry how to drive one in Hongkong.

They roared past Rob on motorcycles and gave Rob a wave while he yelled in vain:

\- Hey!

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry were in the Foundry planning their new hunt at Jason Brodeur.

\- So how are we going to do that? - said Harry - Because it's not just about taking down Brodeur but also saving innocent man's life.

Oliver looked thoughtful for a second - Declan will need a good lawyer, like Laurel...

\- Nevermind my slight dislike for her but isn't it putting her in danger - said Harry uncomfortably

Oliver looked at him thinking - Do you know any lawyers that would help two vigilantes?

Harry thought about it for a second:

\- No - he said - It doesn't mean I like it...

\- I know, me neither...

o-O-o-O

Harry and Oliver just as they discussed have gone to Laurel's apartment to get her help. They used a device to turn off the lights so they could sneak in...

Laurel tried to turn on the light when she failed she went cautiously further into her apartment. Laurel saw the open window and she opened the lower drawer of her desk and pulled out a handgun.

Harry despite himself felt impressed at her. Normal people would already run out of their apartment but she decided to defend herself. For a second he thought that maybe bringing her in wasn't a bad idea.

Laurel suddenly spun around exactly where they were and pointed her gun at them.

\- Hello, Laurel. - The Hood said with a modulated voice

\- Don't move! - Laurel shouted, holding the gun steady at them.

\- We're not gonna hurt you - said Oliver holding out his bow and switching it over to his non-dominate hand ( Harry followed his example ). They started slowly walking towards her.

\- Stay back - Laurel said, gun held steady - My father's a cop. You are making a huge mistake.

\- We're not here to hurt you - repeated Harry - We need your help to save an innocent man.

His words made Laurel slightly lower her gun.

\- What are you talking about? - she asked

\- Peter Declan is gonna be executed in 48 hours - explained Oliver calmly - Declan's wife was gonna blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered. - They were now an arm's length from her.

\- There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City - She reasoned - Why me?

Oliver gently reached out and pushed the gun down to point at the floor. Laurel didn't resist.

\- No one is as good as you are - said Harry truthfully. He made some research about her and found that she was one of the best lawyers in Starling City.

\- And we all are trying to help - added Oliver

\- What makes you sure I'm gonna help you? - she asked. They walked behind her. Harry didn't know how to answer that; he didn't know her so he left it to the Oliver.

\- Because We know you'd do anything to save the life of an innocent man. - Oliver said honestly.

Laurel turned around just to see that they are gone.

o-O-o-O

Oliver and Harry decided to go the Big Belly to try to bring him in again for the crusade. Their annoying bodyguard ( Read: Babysitter ) was following them.

\- The area is secure gentlemen - said their annoying talkative shadow called Rob.

\- Thank you very much, Rob. - Oliver replied dryly. They walked towards Diggle's booth. - Hello, Diggle's sister in-law- Carly. - He said jovially, extending his hand - I'm Oliver Queen.

\- I'm Harry Potter it's nice to meet you - Harry said politely.

Carly took Oliver's hand gave him a curt shake and did the same for Harry's. - I know who you are - She replied unsmilingly.

\- No, you really don't - Dig put in. Oliver and Harry sat down and Carly walked off.

\- Hello - Olie started - I couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of police cars when I got home. We knew you wouldn't drop a dime on us. So have you considered my offer?

\- Offer? - Dig scoffed. - That's one hell of a way to put it.

\- It is an offer. It's a chance to do the kind of good that compelled you to join the military. - Oliver tried to convince Diggle.

\- Please. - Dig shot back. - You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth, Queen. What, you spent 5 years on an island with no room service, and suddenly you found religion? - he scoffed again.

\- Dig could you please first listen to what we've got to say? - asked Harry pleadingly - Then you can yell at us if you want to...

Diggle nodded - Okay I'm listening.

Oliver pulled out the small notebook and placed it on the table. - This was my father's. - he said as Diggle gave the book a cursory look - I found it when I buried him.

Dig looked up. - I thought you said your father died when the boat went down.

\- The three of us made it to a life raft, but there wasn't enough food and water for both of us, so he shot himself in the head. - He explained to a shocked Diggle - And as much as he was doing it to give me a chance to survive, I believe that he was also atoning for his sins. I need to right the wrongs done by my family. - he pleaded quietly, - and I'm offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours.

Dig leaned forward. - Oliver, what are you talking about?

\- The police never caught your brother's shooter. - Oliver started, but Dig cut him off angrily.

\- Hey, you leave Andy out of this.

\- The bullets were laced with curare - Oliver continued - That's Floyd Lawton's M.O. He is the sniper that we stopped. - He finished, looking Dig in the eye.

\- Are you trying to tell me that you took down Andy's killer? - he asked, disbelievingly.

\- I'm... I'm giving you a chance, a chance to help other people's families. - Oliver replied. He looked at the bodyguard earnestly. - Do you remember when the people in this city helped each other?

They can't do that anymore because a group of people- people like my father- they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people's throats. It does need to stop, and if it's not gonna be the courts and it's not gonna be the cops, then it's gonna be me. - he said taking the book.

\- It's gonna be us - said Harry who has been quiet all the time - Dig you know why I joined Oliver's mission? Not because I want to save this city I didn't grow up here or I don't have any memories with it. No, I want to help people I always did and this list is giving me a chance to do that. Even though I feel like I owe Robert Queen something for saving my life and pulling me on the raft.

It's always has been about saving people and you seem like the type of guy who helps whoever needs help - Finished Harry. He and Oliver stood up.

\- Rob, we've got to use the restroom - said Oliver and together they walked out.

o-O-o-O

Later that night Red Arrow and The Hood were meeting with Laurel on the rooftop.

\- I got your message. - She said - Is there a reason we can't do this face to face?

\- You've met with Peter Declan - said Oliver going straight to the point.

\- You were right. - She said walking closer to them. - He might me innocent. Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered.

Thay paced past Laurel keeping their faces as concealed as possible. - Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify. - Oliver said out loud what they were both thinking.

\- He already has - Laurel replied - Matt Istook, Camilie's supervisor. Only, he says that she didn't say a word to him.

Harry felt impressed by her, normally people would be too freaked out to do something for vigilantes without asking first.

\- He could be lying - said Oliver.

\- Well, if he is, then he's very convincing. He had the jury and police believing him.

\- The legal system isn't perfect - said Harry - We have to question him ourselves.

\- I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody. - Laurel argued.

\- We do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need. - Oliver stated plainly. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

\- If what you're doing isn't wrong, then why are you hiding your face with a hood? - Laurel countered.

\- To protect the ones we care about. - The Hood replied softly.

\- That sounds lonely.

If only you knew - thought Harry thinking about Ginny

\- It can be. - Oliver agreed, his tone hardened - But not today. - They shot arrows at a neighboring building and they jumped out of the roof, swinging away on the line.

o-O-o-O

After shooting Istook with a draft when he was in a way to his car they cuffed him to the train tracks.

\- Matt Istook - said The Hood calmly.

\- You're them the hood guys - He observed - You're the guy that's been terrorizing the city.

\- It's Red Arrow for you - growled Harry and Istook flinched with fear.

\- Peter Declan, your lies helped put him on death row. - The Hood snarled. A train whistle sounded in the near distance. - Now, either it's time, to tell the truth, or it's time for the 10:15 to Bludhaven.

\- O-ok. Ok, I- - he stuttered, seeing the train closing in on them. - Brodeur paid me to... to say that Camillie never spoke to me, but I didn't have anything to do with her death. - The train grew closer

\- Oh, God, please. I'll do anything. - He pleaded. - Y-you could have the file!

\- What file? - The Hood demanded.

\- Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur. - The train was coming closer. Harry felt disgusted by the man in front of him he had a choice help his friend do something good or continue his comfortable rich life and he chose to betray his friend.

\- Where is it?! - The Hood demanded.

\- Let me go I'll tell you! - Istook pleaded.

\- You're not in the POSITION to make demands - snarled Red Arrow and together with The Hood they walked past Matt Istook leaving him to approaching train. - Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't go! It's on my desk! The file, it's on my desk at the office! You can have it! Get me out of here! - Suddenly an arrow broke the cuff and Istook threw himself to the side of the tracks, just as the train whizzed by.

o-O-o-O

 _5 years ago_

Harry was being led to the tent where the man in the middle age with dark hair was sitting in the chair.

\- Leave us - he said to the four man that led Harry over here

\- My backpack! - Harry protested with anger. While he valued his life the things that were in the backpack definitely more important than anything he ever had.

Men with black masks looked at the man with dark hair questionable until he finally said:

\- Leave it at my desk - said The Man

Man in black mask obeyed and they walked away leaving Harry and The Man alone.

\- My name is Edward Fyers - He said. So this is Fyers - thought Harry - Wonder when he will start to 'question me'? - And you are?

Harry hesitated for a second Fyers didn't look like a Death Eater but it didn't made him any less dangerous but not answering such a simple question seemed like stupidity.

\- Harry Potter - He said finally

\- So what are you doing on my island? - asked Fyers

\- I was on the ship when it went down - said Harry and then he hesitated for a second. - I was the only survivor - lied Harry

Fyers smiled at him in a way that Harry didn't like even for a second.

\- Were you? - he said still with a creepy smile.

\- Yes - Harry answered after a moment hesitation.

Fyers stood up and was walking around the room then he slowly sat down and asked Harry a question.

\- Have you seen this man? - he asked showing him a picture of Asian man that shot him.

Harry thought about it for a second Asian man shot him but then also he gave him the herbs that cured his eyesight and Fyers didn't looked like a very good person.

\- No - said Harry looking Fyers into the eye.

\- You're lying - said Fyers immidietly - Do you want to know how I knew that ? Unexperienced liar always hestitates while he lies and you hestitated. - He said finally.

Fyers then started opening his backpack and going through his stuff.

\- Hey! Don't touch that! - Harry yelled. Fyers again smiled at him.

\- You see both of us have something that other wants so how is it going to be? - asked Fyers

Harry looked at him thinking...

o-O-o-O

 _Present day_

Harry and Oliver went to CNRI to give Laurel file folder from Matt Istook. They turned off the lights again and put the file on her desk.

\- Compliments of Matt Istook. - The Hood said from across the room.

\- What's in there? - she asked.

\- Leverage on Jason Brodeur, enough to help save Peter Declan's life.

\- We're hoping that you will put into good use - added Red Arrow.

Laurel nodded - I will but...

\- But? - asked Red Arrow

\- It's just my father always said that law is sacred that it fixed everything - she said hurriedly - And I would never get a file like this without your help...

Harry stayed silent for a second.

\- Law is good as long it protects people - he said slowly - This time it didn't work.

\- I think you're right - she said carefully - I think that this city needs someone like you, someone that doesn't care only about themselves, someone that wants us to live in peace, someone like you two.

Laurel looked down at the file to study it more. Suddenly the lights came back on, and she looked up to see vigilantes gone...

o-O-o-O

They were back in Queen Manor and Oliver was grinning to himself after meeting with Laurel.

\- Watch out - said Harry with smirk - If you won't stop this your face will get stuck like that - teased Harry

Oliver only grinned harder - Shut up. - he said happily.

\- Oh, my God. - Thea said walking over to room - What is wrong with your face? - she asked.

\- What do you mean? - Poor Oliver was confused. Harry only smirked harder.

\- There's something really weird on it, like this thing with your mouth. - She said grinning herself - It...it looks like it's in the shape of a smile - She teased.

\- Why does everyone tease me about it? - asked Oliver smile never fading from his face.

\- So why are you grinning? - asked Thea

\- I took your advice with Laurel to be myself. - He said simply - And it's helping.

And of course, he took that advice as dressing up as Robin Hood - thought Harry with a smile.

Thea grinned triumphantly - Got mad relationship skills, bro. - she said - Let me know if you need trendy places to propose.

Harry snorted with laughter.

\- I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself. - He said. - Little bit.

The front door burst open and Rob strolled in wearily, his jacket over his arm and a defeated expression on his face:

\- Rob - Oliver smiled - You gotta keep up. - He said as he and Harry walked out laughing.

o-O-o-O

Later that night Laurel was meeting the vigilantes on the roof of CNRI

\- We're not done yet. - The Hood stated.

\- I'm an attorney - Laurel countered with a sigh. - Trust me. We're done.

\- There has to be something that we could do - said Red Arrow desperately.

\- Only confession from Brodeur can free Peter Declan - She said sadly as they turned to leave - Where are you going? - she asked.

\- To get a confession - The Hood said.

o-O-o-O

They quickly went to Brodeur's office and held him at arrow-point by The Hood.

\- What do you want? - he asked fearfully.

\- You're gonna confess that you arranged to have Peter Declan's wife murdered. - The Hood growled.

\- What, so I can take his place in prison?

\- So you can avoid the death penalty.

\- Except if I'm dead, well, then, you've got no one to pin Camille's murder on. - Brodeur realized, confidence slowly returning - You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Maybe you could try to force me to sign a confession or something- - his boasting cut off with a scream as The Hood shot an arrow through his hand.

\- That might be difficult. - The Hood remarked.

\- If Declan dies you die after him - snarled Harry - Unless of course, you confess and then you will go to jail and avoid your... terrible fate. - He finished harshly.

Brodeur looked at him with fear but he was saved by his phone ringing. Oliver walked over to him took his phone and said:

\- Just answer it.

\- What? - Brodeur said, pain in his voice.

\- It's Ankov. It's going down, one hour. - The Hood snarled and hung up the phone.

\- What's going down in an hour? - he demanded - What?!

\- Let's just say Peter Declan's execution, it's getting moved up. - Brodeur replied. Oliver hit him with the bow, knocking him out.

Harry felt a panic rising in him; They had to make it to the prison!

o-O-o-O

Outside the prison The Hood put a guard in a sleeper hold, knocking him out. He quickly stripped the guard and together they started to put on the uniform ( Harry made a copy of the uniform muttering spell: - Gemino )

They went inside the prison just to see one of the prisoners pick up the knocked out guard gun and saying:

\- There's Lance. - Before he could point it at her arrows hit him on the shoulders sending him to the guard.

\- Let's go - said Oliver to Laurel.

They ran with Laurel and Declan out of the room but three prisoners were chasing them. Unfortunately for them, they didn't stand a chance against The Hood and Red Arrow.

The Hood quickly knocked out the prisoner on the right and Red Arrow quickly broke one of the prisoners legs then with one strong punch knocked out the second one while The Hood knocked out the prisoner with a broken leg. They quickly caught up with Laurel and Declan running over to the next room when another prisoner jumped over at them...

He used a strong punch on Oliver who has fallen to the ground. Harry in the meantime put more of a fight he blocked another punch aimed at him and parred every other one in hoping of tiring the prisoner off.

It worked he could feel that his punches became weaker so he used it to his advantage to break the prisoner's nose. Unfortunately, the enemy was much tougher than Harry thought and he quickly shook it off and with a similar punch that he hit Oliver, he punched Harry into the ground. It seemed like the prisoner for a moment forgot about his mission of killing Laurel and tried to choke Harry so there wouldn't be any interruptions.

In the meantime when Oliver saw Harry being choked to death he felt rage and quickly he pinned the enemy into the ground and he was punching him until the blood started splattering.

Laurel saw what was happening and tried to stop him but he looked at her and snarled her.

Oliver shot up backing away from her and slowly coming back to his senses. Harry finally got a little better after the beatdown at least good enough to grab Oliver's arm and exit the prison.

o-O-o-O

Harry and Oliver were outside the prison on the rooftop listening to Lance telling his daughter that Peter Declan was exonerated:

\- Ankov just confessed to Camille Declan's murder. We got the wrong guy. - said Lance sadly and looked at his daughter. - Now, listen to me, Laurel. I'm right, too, about them. They are dangerous, they are outside the law.

\- I know - She said, surprising him. - They are killers. One of them would have killed that man. I looked in his eyes-it was like he had no remorse.

Oliver looked at her sadly so Harry said:

\- She didn't mean it man - He said sadly - She's in shock...

\- I know but she is not wrong we are killers - Oliver said sadly

\- That's not all we are - said Harry firmly - Peter Declan wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for us.

\- Yeah - Oliver said unconvinced

Harry looked at him and thought about something for a second.

\- Why did you do that? - Harry asked him curiously

\- Do what?

\- Almost kill that man - said Harry - I understand why you would do it for Laurel but why for me?

Oliver looked at him with surprise.

\- Why wouldn't I do it for you? You're like a brother to me. You're sometimes annoying but my life would be much worse if you weren't in it and thought about losing you is... just unbearable...

Harry looked at him touched.

\- Thank you. You're like a brother to me too.

They smiled at each other sadly.

O-o-o-O

 _5 years earlier_

Fyers waited at him for his decision. Harry thought about it giving up man in green to the Fyers was equal with giving up Oliver. Besides Fyers didn't seem to be a good person. Harry's gut was telling him that and it rarely failed him.

\- I have no idea who that man is - said, Harry, firmly - I only wanted my backpack back.

Fyers looked at him for a moment before he said

\- Do you know what that island is called? - Harry shook his head - It's Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for Purgatory and I can make you feel here like hell.

Harry wasn't afraid of him comparing to Voldemort Fyers was like a bully from elementary school...

Fyers gave him 5 minutes for an answer before he stated:

\- You're going to meet employer of mine; his name is Bill Wintergreen and... - here Fyers paused - He has a thing for swords.

Harry looked at him with fear.

\- Enjoy your week - Fyers said and started to walk out of the tent but he stopped in the doorway - And I'm going to investigate your stuff in a backpack if you were going to risk your life for it then it has to be valuable. - Fyers finished and smiled at him cruelly

O-o-o-O

 _Present day._

Harry and Oliver were back in the Manor walking into the sitting where Diggle was standing by the windows. Harry's bruises on the neck were almost invisible now; another advantage of being the wizard is that you heal faster than other people.

\- You here for the bodyguard position? - Oliver asked Diggle - Because the new guy just quit.

Dig smiled - No, I'm not. I'm here about the other position. - Harry and Oliver held out their hands but Dig stayed where he was. - Just to be clear, I'm not signing on to be a sidekick. But you're right.

Fighting for this city needs to be done, and you're gonna do this with or without me.

\- Yeah - Oliver agreed.

\- But with me, there'll be fewer casualties, including you two. - He stopped in front of them. Oliver and Harry looked at Dig with a warm smile.

\- Diggle, We are not looking for anybody to save us. - Oliver said.

\- Maybe not, but you need someone just the same. - Dig said. - You two are fighting a war, Potter, Queen, except you have no idea what war does to you, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul. - Harry shuddered; it reminded him of Horcruxes and becoming this thing that is not human - And you need someone to remind you of who you are, not this thing you're becoming. - They nodded and took Diggle's hand and shook it.

\- Thank you, Dig - said Harry gratefully - And please call me Harry.

Dig nodded.

Just then the front doors burst open and half dozen cops, including Lance and Hilton, barged in past a very upset Walter.

\- Oliver Queen, Harry Potter - Lance yelled. Harry and Oliver walked out of the sitting room expecting cops to come in sooner or later.

\- What is this? - Walter demanded - You can't just barge in here.

Lance gave Walter satisfied smile - Yeah? Well, I a got badge and a gun that says differently. - He noted.

\- Hey, what the hell's going on?! - Oliver asked acting shocked. Harry put his mask shocked and angry. - Detective Lance-

\- Oliver Queen, Harry Potter - he cut him off, moving to cuff the men - you're under arrest on suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault. - Queen family was panicking about the arrest in the back

\- Trespassing, acting as vigilantes... - Lance continued

\- Are you out of your mind?! - Oliver shouted at the cop.

\- What are you talking about?! - added 'shocked' Harry

\- And murder. You have right to remain silent...

O-o-o-O


	6. Damaged

_5 years earlier_

Harry was being tortured for a whole week and he hadn't said a single word no matter if he was being cut with a sword, drowned, beaten down. He always had one thing, one thought that kept him quiet: Oliver.

His friend that lost his father, that was stranded on this island with him- that didn't deserve dealing with these people, these horrid people that enjoyed torturing others, not for some noble reason but to kill some man with bow and arrow... It would be much easier to just give up his friend and get his wand back... But Harry wasn't that kind of person... He didn't do what is easy but what is right...

These thoughts kept him going through this hell. It was late afternoon- Harry has been right after another session of torture when Fyers walked into the room Harry's backpack in his hand.

\- Got a change of heart? - asked Harry tiredly looking at his backpack.

\- You know most people wouldn't try to talk back to someone who tortured them for a week - Fyers stated surprised.

\- I'm not most people - said Harry weakly

\- I have noticed - Fyers said pulling up Harry's wand from the backpack - What is that ?

Harry looked at his wand in Fyers hand - It's my wand on 'Merlin' convent - said Harry sarcastically.

Fyers punched him at that.

\- You know I've got to say - Harry started spitting his blood - You hit much weaker than your... employee...

Fyers looked at him thinking about something.

\- Three of my people get injured when they started waving this thing - said Fyers - And it seems like you're not going to tell me what it is... - he finished

\- You are correct for the first time - said Harry bitterly.

\- And it seems like a powerful weapon in your arsenal - Observed Fyers calmly. Harry felt fear rise inside him; What was Fyers trying to say?. Fyers raised Harry's wand and Harry noticed that half of the wood was torn apart. Harry now not only felt fear but also anger.

\- What did you do?! - asked Harry angrily

\- I send part of your 'weapon' to some people that can investigate what it is - stated Fyers calmly - None of my people could make this thing work so it's useless to me - He finished taking Harry's wand and breaking it in half. Harry roared with rage; that filthy Muggle broke his wand!

\- We are done for now - said Fyers - it's time to work. - said Fyers as Harry prepared himself for another dose of pain...

O-o-O-o

 _Present day_

Harry and Oliver were being led to SCPD in cuffs through a sea of reporters.

Just as planned - thought Harry - Now we only need to prove we are innocent...

They were led to the interrogation room, where Lance sat across Oliver and Harry.

\- This is a mistake - said Oliver firmly

\- We don't know why are we here - added Harry. Lance ignored them.

\- I'll be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report - Lance said - Have you been arrested before? That's ok, I know the answer to that one, plenty of times. - he put in sarcastically

\- I was never arrested and I AM innocent - said Harry calmly

\- Like we said this is a mistake - Oliver added

\- Far as I can tell, the only mistake I made was not shooting you down at the docks when I had a chance. - Lance snarled in reply.

\- We are not who you think we are - Oliver tried to convince him. Lance scoffed.

\- Oh, you're exactly who I think you are. - He stated. - You're a dangerous menace who doesn't care about who he hurts, except now you're doing it with bows and arrows instead of trust funds and yachts.

And now you pulled some guy to help you be a murderer.

\- we are not murderers it is a mistake - said Harry firmly.

\- Yeah sure the security footage lied - said Lance sarcastically

And as we said again we ran into the stairwell on we heard the shooting. - Oliver stated leaning forward - We saw a duffel bag that we thought maybe belonged to the shooter. We grabbed it, looked inside and saw a hood. - He finished.

Now all we need to do is make Lance believe that - thought Harry

\- And what- you took it home with you? 'Cause we can't find it. - Lance retorted - And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place right across the street from your little homecoming bash.

\- Those were coincidences - Oliver argued.

\- No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence. - Lance replied.

It will be difficult to convince him - thought Harry - He's good...

The patrol walked into the interrogation room.

\- Queen's parents are here - said one cop.

\- Tell them to wait. - Lance ordered.

\- I want to see my son. - Moira demanded, storming into the room with Walter right behind her.

\- I'm in the middle of an interrogation here! - Lance yelled, getting up from his chair.

\- Detective Lance, - Moira started, fury etched on her face, - I know you hate my family, but I had no idea that you'd go so far to arrest my son without any grounds whatsoever!

She seems overprotective - thought Harry - Or maybe it's something else...?

\- I have solid grounds, and I have evidence. - Lance argued coldly.

\- Which you can present to 's and 's attorney when he gets here - Walter countered. - Until then, this interrogation is over, Detective.

\- Sure - Lance said after a moment of silence - You have fifteen minutes. - He walked out and closed the door.

\- Thank you, Walter - said Harry gratefully

Walter nodded and then turned to Oliver.

\- Detective Lance appears to be on some personal vendetta. - Walter noted.

\- He is. - Oliver agrees looking at the man. - He blames me for the death of his daughter. He also thinks that we dress up in the hoods and shoot people with arrows - He finished dryly.

\- The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here. - Walter advised.

\- Fine - he agreed. - We want Laurel.

\- We do? - asked surprised Harry

Walter an Moira scoffed - Brilliant - muttered Walter

\- She KNOWS ME better than anyone - said Oliver emphasizing these words and directing them to Harry - She knows that I could never be this guy. - He reasoned.

Harry understood; If Laurel would get suspicious then Oliver could talk her out of it and he wouldn't be able to do that with some stranger...

\- Walter, you say Lance has a vendetta? - Oliver continued.

\- Yes. - He replied.

\- I think Laurel can get him off of it. He raised her to do the right thing. That includes representing innocent men. So Mom. - He looked at Moira - Please.

O-o-O-o

Oliver and Harry were being led to the courthouse by an officer.

\- Docket 81941, People vs Oliver Queen and Harry Potter. - The bailiff intoned. Oliver and Harry sat at the defendants table. - Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing and trespassing.

'Trespassing' seriously? - thought Harry

Judge Moss looked at Oliver and Harry, then looked around - Where's your attorney? - she asked.

\- We are representing ourselves, Judge. - They stood and Oliver replied calmly.

\- I'm not sure that's the wisest course - The Judged argued.

\- We think it is - Oliver countered - We're innocent.

\- Then we'll consider that your plea. - Moss said.

\- Thank you - Harry and Oliver said and sat back down.

\- Now, as to bail-

\- Your Honor. - said District Attorney Kate Spencer - 's family owns a pair of private jets, and, well on the subject of their wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount can guarantee their presence at a trial. - She argued

\- So then I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial. - Harry breathed a sigh of relief and Oliver had a satisfied smile as Laurel made her way into the court. - Dinah Laurel Lance, Your Honor - She announced. - I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant. 's wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence.

\- He is a flight risk. - Spencer countered.

\- Then minimize the risk. - Laurel reasoned. - The defendants are willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device.

Oh no - thought Harry with panic - It might ruin our plan...

\- No, they wouldn't - Oliver argued.

\- Sold. - The Judge said ignoring him

\- Your Honor- - Spencer tried to argue, but the judge cut her off, too. - Bail is set at $15 milion. $5 milion bond. - She announced. - Defendants to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device. - She banged the gavel to close out the hearing.

Oliver leaned back to his chair and looked at his ex-girlfriend. - I knew you couldn't resist saving my ass. - He said with a smile.

\- You're going to make me regret this, aren't you? - she asked wryly.

\- We really appreciate your help Laurel - said Harry gratefully

Laurel smiled at him for trying to be polite but Oliver had to answer her question.

\- You're not going to regret this. It's going to be just like old times.

Laurel looked angrier at Oliver's reply

\- Fortunately for you with the legal case, there's no way that you're one of this vigilantes. - She noted, closing her briefcase.

\- I agree.

\- Because they are actually trying to make a difference and we both know that's not really your style.

O-o-O-o

They were back in Queen Manor where Oliver and Harry were getting fitted with their ankle bracelet.

\- Mom. - Oliver said calmingly to his mother. - It's not that bad.

\- Okay. This device has a direct line into on the property, you're golden. - He instructed. - Any questions?

\- Yes. - Oliver said immediately. - I'm having a sizeable get together here tomorrow evening, and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool. - Tommy and Moira looked at him in disbelief

So that's our alibi - thought Harry with understanding - But what will we do about the device?

\- Pool deck's fine. - He said - Step on the grass, they're sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you. - He finished wryly.

\- Thank you, officer. - Oliver said. The cop showed himself out.

\- A 'sizeable get together'? - Moira asked in disbelief.

\- I'm confined to this house for the foreseeable future. I might as well make the most of it. - He announced. He looked over at Tommy. - And this party is going to be themed. - He decided. - I'm thinking prison burning man meets 'Shawshank Redemption'. The invite says, 'come before Oliver Queen gets off'.

Harry tried not to snort with laughter at his antics.

\- Maybe a party's not in the best of taste, you know, considering the circumstances. - said Tommy, trying to be the voice of reason as he sat down next to his friend.

\- Tommy, the circumstances are why we're having the party in the first place. - said Oliver. - I want people to know that we are not worried about any of this.

Harry could see that Oliver's 'arguments' are not working so he added:

\- We would really appreciate some distraction from all these horrible accusations.

Moira looked at them for a second and finally said:

\- Fine.

O-o-O-o

Oliver and Harry were in one room working on the laptop for the names of the list.

\- Yup? - Oliver called when there was knock on the door and Diggle walked in. - Thank you for coming. Shut the door.

Diggle walked over to them and said - I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up with you.

\- Except they didn't

\- They've got you on video - Diggle protested.

\- We knew the security camera was there, just like we knew the police would review the footage and arrest us. - Oliver explained - All part of the plan.

\- So you wanted to get arrested? - Dig asked, confused

\- Well, we returned to Starling City and a few days later, the vigilantes appear. - reasoned Oliver - Sooner or later, somebody was going to make the connection.

\- We just wanted to get caught on our own conditions - added Harry - We're going to clear ourselves from these charges, don't worry Dig.

\- How? - asked Diggle curiously.

\- We will tell you later - said Oliver and turned the laptop around to show a news article.

\- Who is he? - asked Diggle

\- Leo Mueller - Oliver started explaining - German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred M249 Squad Automatic Weapons.

\- Ok. - Dig said.

\- Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns. - Oliver finished.

\- Oliver, Harry don't you imagine there's enough trouble you're in this week than to go after this guy? - Dig asked.

\- Dig we would like you to follow this guy, track his movements and find out anything that you can - said Harry pleadingly

Diggle looked at him for a second and then sighed and said:

\- Ok. How am I supposed to track him?

\- Well, you know us billionaire vigilantes. - Oliver said with a smile - We do love our toys.

Harry raised his hand:

\- I am not a billionaire and I do love your toys - said Harry which earned him two weird looks. - God! That sounded weird. - Harry said with facepalm which earned him a laugh from Oliver and smile from Dig.

O-o-O-o

In the SCPD Harry and Oliver plus Laurel made their way into the interrogation room where Detective Lance and Kate Spencer were waiting for them.

\- Thank you all for coming - Spencer said as they sat down.

\- No, thank you - Oliver replied glibly - It's nice to get out of the house.

Harry was again amused by his antics; it's not very often he gets to see that side of him.

\- I'll cut right to it. - Spencer glanced at Quentin and then leaned forward. - Detective Lance arrested your clients without consulting my office first. So congratulations. I am willing to consider a plea in this case.

\- Absolutely not. - Oliver replied at once

\- We are innocent - added Harry firmly. Laurel shoot them a look.

\- Your clients spent five years in seclusion on a deserted island, cut off from civilization. - Spencer went on - It is quite possible they are suffering from some form of post traumatic stress.

Given that, we would support a plea of insanity. - She offered. Harry and Oliver scoffed, even as she continued. - Conditional on a period of indeterminate incarceration at a psychiatric facility.

\- No, thank you. - Oliver said again - We are not crazy.

\- Finally, something we agree on. - Lance muttered. - He's not a nut, he's a killing machine. - He glared at Oliver.

Harry noticed that Lance said 'He' and addressed only Oliver when he was talking about both of them. It must be a personal vendetta then.

\- Actually, I'm neither. - Oliver replied.

\- There is nothing you can say to me that I would believe. - Lance declared, giving Oliver an idea.

\- We'll take a polygraph. - He offered.

Laurel leaned back. - Uh, polygraphs are inadmissible. - She told them over her shoulder.

\- In front of the jury. - Oliver agreed. He nodded at Quentin. - We'll take a polygraph in front of him. He's the one we need to convince.

\- I agree - said Harry quickly; he learned a lot over these couple years- fooling the polygraph seemed really easy.

\- I'm going to need a minute. - Laurel declared. The other two left the room. - You're looking at a life in prison. - She announced - What Spencer just offered you is a gift.

\- We are not crazy. We ARE innocent - said Oliver. - We kind of want to take the polygraph. - He added cheerfully and then said - And if I take it and I fail, then I will consider making a deal.

\- Me too - added Harry sincerely.

\- Fine - said, Laurel, after she stared at them for a moment. - I'll set up the poly. And I will tell Spencer that we're not pleading out; but Oliver, you have a people who actually care about you.

So don't for one second, think you're the only person with something to lose here. - She paused and then turned to Harry - They care about you too especially Thea it seems like she became a good friend of yours.

Harry now felt really bad about the stunt they pulled but they didn't have much of a choice.

\- I'll be right back - Laurel finished and walked away.

O-o-O-o

 _5 years earlier_

Harry has been tortured again and still didn't said anything. Wintergreen walked away and Fyers walked into the room ( he took Harry's backpack away earlier ).

\- What do you want?! - snarled Harry

Fyers smiled at him coldly - We have found your friend - said Fyers

Harry looked at him confused - The guy in the picture isn't my friend- I don't even know him - said Harry without hesitation.

\- I wasn't talking about Yao Fei - said Fyers - I'm talking about Oliver Queen

Harry's heart stopped for a second and then he answered: - I have no idea who you're talking about - said Harry again without hesitation.

Fyers observed him quietly for a second

\- I see that you're lying skills have improved - said Fyers firmly - But there is one problem. You're sweating. - He finished and dragged Harry out of the room.

\- What the hell are you doing?! - Harry asked aggressively - Where are you taking me?!

Fyers led him into the large tent where he was led at the beginning just to see Oliver being tortured with swords by Wintergreen. That was the part that Harry hated the most- Billy was really good with swords...

\- Now you will tell me everything you know or this man will die...

In that moment Oliver screamed again as the sword pierced through his skin. Harry felt fear for his friend:

\- Alright! Alright! Stop! - yelled Harry as Fyers gave a signal with his hand to the man stop.

\- So are you going to tell me what you know or your friend is going to pay consequences of your actions? - asked Fyers grimly

Harry looked at him thinking.

O-o-O-o

 _Present day_

Harry and Oliver were in Queen Manor. Thea was sitting out on the pool deck staring at the Hozen Oliver had given her.

\- Hey, Speedy. - Oliver called, poking his head out the door. - One of the workers left a keg too far from the bar. Can you ask them to move it? Please? I got the ankle thingy. I don't want to set off a SWAT invasion. - Oliver joked. Thea looked at him sadly.

\- Hey - he said coming out and sitting in the chair next to her. - All this stuff? It's going to be fine, I promise. - He said sincerely.

Harry looked at them standing awkwardly in the middle.

\- Maybe I will give you a minute - said Harry awkwardly but Thea shook her head. - I care about you too I really wouldn't want you to go to prison. - she said devastated.

\- Hey, we will won't go the prison. I promise - said Harry assuring her - We will convince Detective Lance that we didn't do any of this stuff.

\- You two are out all the time - She said sadly - You have those scars, and since you've been back, you've been acting really weird.

\- None of that makes us some Robin Hood wannabes - said Oliver and Harry mouthed to him through Thea's shoulder 'We are Robin Hood's'. Oliver looked at him annoyed.

\- And you get me this - said Thea lifting up the Hozen - I mean, it's an arrowhead.

\- Oh, man. - He sighed - Thea I bought that in the gift shop of the Beijing airport. - Oliver lied and then smiled - Now I'm sort of happy I didn't buy you the shot glass with the panda on it, 'cause then you'd be worried I was the panda man. - He joked and finally, Thea cracked a smile at him.

\- I know that you couldn't be this person. - She chuckled - I don't want to lose my brother and my friend - she said looking at them.

\- Deal - They agreed.

O-o-O-o

They were back in the SCPD Lance just interrogated Oliver. Harry was waiting for his turn a little scared on the inside but looking calm on the outside.

Detective Lance opened a door and said:

\- Come in

Harry walked into the room took a seat next to Laurel and when they hooked him up to the polygraph.

\- Is your name Harry Potter? - Quentin Lance asked

\- Yes - said Harry calmly

\- Is your hair blue?

\- No

\- Have you ever been to Iron Heights prison? - Lance asked tiredly

\- No

Lance pulled a photo of two men in the hoods. - Are you one of the men from this picture?

\- No - Harry replied calmly. Lance looked unhappy because the device showed him he was telling the truth.

\- We've heard that you were tortured on the island - said Lance uncomfortable for the first time - How did that change you?

Laurel looked outraged - How is that relevant?

\- This is something he have to answer for me to check if it could turn him into a killer - said Lance firmly

Laurel opened her mouth to protest but Harry said:

\- It's okay I will answer that - said Harry - I'm definitely more closed person now- I don't share most of my emotions like I used to do. It can really affect you... - said Harry darkly. Lance looked like he regretted asking this question so he asked final one:

\- Have you killed anyone?

\- No - said Harry looking Lance in the eye. Lance observed him for a second and then said:

\- I think we're done here

While Lance was freeing Harry from the polygraph Harry said:

\- - The man looked at him - I know that you don't like Oliver but he isn't the same person anymore. - said Harry and walked out of the room.

O-o-O-o

They were back in Queen Manor later that night where there was Oliver's party was in full swing. Oliver hopped on top of the small stage.

\- Hi, everybody! - he yelled. - I'm very touched that you came to celebrate with me before I am sent up the river! Closest neighbors six miles away, so don't worry about the noise. - He paused - Actually, on second thought, let's wake those losers up!

Oliver jumped down as the crowd roared. He walked over to Diggle and Harry.

\- There's a lot that can be said about you but you do know how to throw a party - said Harry with a smile. Oliver smiled back.

\- Yeah but if you think this is what prison's like, you are in for a rude awakening - He joked as they headed back inside.

Secured in Oliver's room they were showing Dig the phone which was tied into the GPS tracker. - Mueller's car has been parked in the warehouse district of the Glades for 45 minutes. - Oliver stated

\- Yeah, that's a good place for an arms deal. - Dig noted. - Ok, since this is going down tonight, what do we do, drop a dime on Mueller with the cops? - he asked

\- We would like to ask you for a favor - said Harry - The Mueller needs to be stopped and The Hood needs to be seen so...

\- You want me to put on the Hood - realized Diggle - So that's why you threw this ridiculous party? So you have a hundred witnesses placing you here at the house while I'm supposed to be across town dressed as a vigilante?

\- We thought that it was going to be good enough just for you to be seen in the hood. - Oliver explained - We didn't count on Mueller showing up and I didn't count on the possibility that the Glades could be flooded with the machine guns.

Look. I promise it was never my intention to put you in harm's way. - He said apologetically.

\- I didn't think for one second that your crusade was going to be risk-free - Diggle said after a moment - I just don't like being played. Now you two might have gotten used to lying to everyone else in your life, but I'm the one guy you don't lie to.

They nodded in acceptance.

\- You're right. I'm sorry. - Oliver said sincerely

\- I promise to be to you as honest as I can - promised Harry. Diggle stared at them then nodded and walked past them.

\- So are we going to jail? - Oliver asked a little desperate. Dig turned to him

\- No. I got to stop an arms deal.

O-o-O-o

 _5 years earlier_

Harry was thinking about his situation there were two men that were enemies and one man that he needed to rescue; his friend Oliver.

Turning Yao Fei in didn't seem like an option because Fyers would have killed him and while he didn't felt like Yao Fei was worth rescuing then still giving one life for another didn't seem like an option.

So Harry did the only thing that he could think of; he quickly ran ( as fast as he could after being tortured for a week and freed Oliver from the rope that was holding him.

It turned out a very stupid thing to do while Wintergreen was in the room. He quickly punched Harry in the stomach and when Harry thought that his life was over Yao Fei arrived.

He took down Fyers then shot an arrow at Wintergreen- who caught it mere centimeters from his face. He snapped the arrowhead off with his thumb and drew his sword.

Harry in the meantime quickly grabbed his backpack and for a moment thought about helping Yao Fei before he remembered that he has been tortured for a week...

Yao Fei and Wintergreen exchanged few strong punches before Yao Fei with strong punch knocked his enemy out and led Harry and Oliver out of the tent.

O-o-O-o

 _Present day_

Harry was still in Queen Manor when the party was going down. He didn't really know what to do with himself; he didn't really like these loud parties.

So he decided to go search for Thea; at least it was someone that he could talk to. He headed to her room and knocked and asked:

\- Thea are you there?

\- Yeah! Come in. - she replied.

Harry walked in Thea was in her bed going through some stuff on her laptop.

\- How are you? - She asked - Is everything ok?

\- Yeah. I'm good I just... don't like loud parties. - Harry replied honestly. Thea raised her eyebrows at him.

\- Wasn't that party your idea? - she asked surprised

\- More like Oliver's idea which I agreed to - said Harry - What about you? Why aren't you out there?

Thea grimaced - I didn't feel much like celebrating - she said bitterly

Harry nodded - Yeah me too.

They fell in comfortable silence before there was knock on the door.

\- Do you need anything? - asked waiter

\- No thank you - Harry yelled back.

In that moment waiter walked in with a gun pointed at Thea. Harry reacted quickly and threw her into a ground. Waiter missed and then pointed his gun at Harry but in that moment Detective Lance walked in and shoot the waiter.

Harry got up and asked Thea quickly with fear:

\- Are you hurt?

\- No, I- I'm fine - she said shakily and then looked at the body on the floor and screamed. Harry quickly pulled her into a hug.

\- Hey, it's okay you're safe. Don't think about it - Harry said soothingly

Thea slowly calmed down.

O-o-O-o

Later downstairs, Oliver and Harry were sitting on one of the couches in the sitting room. Tommy sat across from them in a chair comforting Thea who was still a little shaken after what happened.

\- How did you know I was in trouble? - Oliver asked curiously.

\- Because when the guy was fighting you, he broke the ankle monitor. - Lance responded truthfully. - Then I quickly have gone to check on Potter.

Harry looked at him gratefully while Detective could be sometimes rude he was a good person inside and he showed it one more time.

Moira and Walter walked in briskly. - Are you all right?! - she asked her son, panicked.

\- I'm fine.

\- Oliver...

\- Mom. I promise. - He assured her.

Moira turned to Harry - Are you okay?

Harry smiled faintly - I'm fine.

Moira didn't seem so assured she pointed an accusing finger at Lance - This is on you. - She practically snarled - By accusing them publicly, you've made them a target.

\- - Harry turned to Moira firmly - Detective Lance saved our lives. He deserves some sort of respect. - Harry said firmly. Moira looked at him and then turned to Lance:

\- I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in. - Lance just nodded.

\- Do you have any idea who attacked them? - Walter demanded

\- We haven't identified them. - Lance admitted. - Though it must be someone with a grudge against the Hoods, obviously

\- And Red Arrow - slipped Harry

\- Who? - asked Lance

Harry flushed for a second cursing himself for the slip - I heard that the guy in red likes to call himself Red Arrow. - Harry shrugged.

Fortunately, nobody asked questions and Lance just nodded and then moved towards Oliver removed the ankle monitor and did the same for Harry.

\- What are you doing? - asked Oliver

\- I thought we were the suspects - said 'surprised' Harry

\- I got a call from my lieutenant. An arms dealer was attacked across town tonight. - Lance paused and then said reluctantly. - By the vigilante. Multiple witnesses put him there. They said that they saw only The Hood but Red Arrow was probably there too.

He turned to Moira - In light of all that all charges are being dropped.

Lance looked at them for a second before he moved to leave.

\- Detective Lance - Oliver called out. - Thank you. - He said sincerely.

\- You saved our lives - added Harry gratefully

Lance nodded and then left.

Harry walked over to Thea

\- Are you okay? - he asked her concerned

She gave him teary smile - I will be.

\- If you ever need to talk about it I'm here.

She nodded gratefully

O-o-O-o

 _5 years earlier_

Yao Fei helped Oliver and Harry walk into the cave.

\- I tell you island dangerous but you not tell them where to find me. - Yao Fei said in admiration. - You stronger than I thought. - He held out the leather pouch containing the herbs.

\- Take it. - He said and Oliver did so and then Harry repeated his action. - I lead them off, you stay. - He moved to the cave' entrance. - Remember, breathe. - he called back - You breathe, you survive here longer.

Oliver struggled to get to his feet. - No! I'm coming with you! - he called out as Yao Fei triggered a large rock to fall in front of the entrance hiding it.

\- Oliver rest - said Harry faintly - You will not help him in that state and trust me - Harry chuckled here - It is coming from a person that never runs out from a fight.

Oliver for the first time looked at him and nodded

\- Harry, I should have come looking for you I'm sorry - Oliver said sadly - What did they do to you?

Harry looked at him with a haunted look:

\- The same thing they did to you but it wasn't your fault you couldn't possibly know.

Oliver didn't look convinced - Still, it was wrong I should have look out more after you.

\- Then next time we will get kidnaped go looking for me - said Harry with slight amusement; now that he was out of the Fyers camp everything seemed much funnier.

\- Ok. - Oliver said determinedly - I will.

O-o-O-o

They were back in the lair with Dig getting ready for the next hunt. Oliver just finished telling them how he lied to Laurel.

\- So you lied to her. - Dig said - Or maybe you just gave her a version of the truth.

\- I told her what she needed to hear, Diggle - Oliver argued - She was too close.

\- We can't put them in danger - said Harry firmly - Keeping it secret is better.

\- Sad thing is, I think you actually believe that. - Dig countered - I think things didn't go down exactly how you planned. You didn't count on so many people having questions, doubting you. You didn't think about what happens when you lie to the ones you love

the most. When you were stuck on that island plotting your grand plan to save the city, I don't think you stopped to consider the effect it would have on the people in your life. Or how it might hurt them. - Diggle finished.

\- You're wrong. - Oliver denied - I think about it all the time. And just to be clear, not being able to tell my family the truth... it doesn't hurt anyone worse than it hurts me. - Oliver finished and he and Harry pulled out the hoods.

\- Where are you going? - Diggle asked worriedly.

\- Leo Mueller, we have to stop him before he sell those guns - said, Harry

\- Oliver, Harry- - Dig called out.

\- He had his chance - said Oliver coldly.

O-o-O-o

\- 28 grades four guns in each crate, $250,000 cash. Take it or leave it. That's the deal. - Mueller was pitching his deal to another gang. Then suddenly The Hood and Red Arrow attacked them. The Hood jumped out of the platform he was observing the deal and attacked one guy with a gun and knocked him out. While Red Arrow quickly shot three arrows and defeated 3 gangbangers. The Hood in the meantime beat up two left gangsters without a problem and then pointed his bow at Mueller.

\- Leo Mueller, you have failed this city! - said The Hood and shot him in the heart.

O-o-o-O

Harry was back in Queen Manor sitting in the living room when suddenly there was a ring at the door. He quickly runs over to the door to open it; when he did he asked surprised:

\- What are you doing here?


	7. Legacies

Harry and Oliver were in the lair shirtless sparring with Diggle with escrima sticks. Harry wanted to tell Oliver about the unexpected guest but he didn't want to do that in front of the Diggle; he didn't  
wanted explain the whole magic thing so he was sparring and thinking back about their meeting.  
 _Flashback_  
\- What are you doing here? - asked surprised Harry looking at the Minister Scrimgeour.  
\- It's nice to see you too Mister Potter - said Minister of Magic sarcastically - Can I come in?  
Harry nodded and opened the door wider to let Minister in. He led him to the sitting room where they took a seat on the couch.  
\- So Minister what did I do to earn this... visit? - asked Harry curiously.  
Scrimgeour looked genuinely surprised  
\- I am here to read Albus Dumbledore's last will - said Scrimgeour. While Harry was really surprised at this he didn't show it on the outside he just said:  
\- Yes, of course, I thought that you might come to me with something like that - said Harry without missing a beat.  
\- Did you? - asked Scrimgeour disbelievingly - You were aware that Dumbledore left you something then?  
\- Of course - Harry lied - We were pretty close after all.  
Minister stared at him for a second before he pulled out a piece of paper and read it:  
\- 'To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill' - said Scrimgeour and gave the Snitch to Harry  
Harry took it and smiled at the reminder of simpler, easier times. Scrimgeour observed him taking a Snitch like he was expecting something.  
\- Well, that was unexpected - said Minister - Mister Potter do you know why Dumbledore would give you specifically this Golden Snitch?  
Harry stared at him for a minute before he remembered something that he read in 'Quidditch Through the Ages':  
\- Snitches have a flesh memories - said Harry quietly - You thought that something is going to happen? - asked Harry. Scrimgeour only nodded. Harry got up and asked:  
\- So that's all?  
Minister grimaced - Not exactly Dumbledore gave you something else- Sword of Gryffindor.  
Harry looked at him expectedly waiting for Minister to gave it to him:  
\- So where is it?  
\- Unfortunately, Dumbledore couldn't give you this sword because it's historical item so it belongs to...  
\- To who? - asked Harry sarcastically - To you or the Ministry that prefers to pretend to fight the Death Eaters while you are busy studying the items that Dumbledore wrote to someone in his last will!  
Scrimgeour looked outraged at that accusation. - How dare you?! I and the Ministry are fighting You-Know-Who while you are here in the America busy hanging out with Oliver Queen spoiled billionaire who...  
Harry stood up and looked at him darkly - I would suggest you stop talking right now - Harry said threateningly - We are on the same side and if you think that all I did here was laze then you are mistaken.  
Scrimgeour glared at him for a minute before he calmed down:  
\- I apologize for my outburst it was really unprofessional. - said Scrimgeour - We wouldn't be able to give that Sword anyway because it has been missing for a while now.  
Harry nodded and then asked:  
\- I have last question Minister - said Harry - How did you find me?  
Scrimgeour smiled at him - Mister Potter I AM the Minister of Magic so it's my job to know everything I need to know. - Scrimgeour turned around and started to walk away - And Miss Granger and Mister Weasley asked me if you got the will too - said Scrimgeour finally and walked away  
 _End of the Flashback_  
Harry and Oliver were sparring against the Diggle. Harry was a little distracted about his last conversation with the Minister of Magic so he wasn't fighting with Dig on his 100% strength.  
But it still didn't mean that Dig could beat up Harry. When Dig took a swipe at Harry's head he easily ducked.  
\- Anchor the hand, Diggle - advised Oliver - Come on.  
\- Ok - Dig responded, and Oliver and Dig resumed their training, Harry decided that he was too distracted to practice so he went to sit down.  
Oliver quickly speeds up the pace and smacked the side of Diggle's jaw.  
\- Uhh! - he exclaimed, touching his hand to his mouth.  
\- Variable acceleration. - Oliver explained, still circling Dig - Most fighters work at the same switch it up, you throw your opponent off his game.  
\- You okay, Dig? - asked Harry still his thoughts were on the mysterious Snitch  
\- Yeah, sure - Dig said and then turned to Oliver - Where'd you learn that?  
Oliver paused a moment before answering - His name was Yao Fei - He said finally.  
\- He gave you those scars?  
\- One of them.  
\- Any others? - At his silence, Dig pressed on. - You know, one day you're gonna be straight with me about what really happened on that island.  
\- Dig if we don't tell you something it's not because we don't trust you but it's because we are not ready yet - said Harry thinking about his magic.  
Diggle looked at him and then slowly nodded - Just don't keep things from me ok?  
Harry looked at him guiltily - We will try.  
\- Ok - said Dig - Still, it was some pretty sweet moves that you have there - said Diggle changing the topic.  
\- Yep - said Oliver pulling up a profile on his computer. - Tonight We're gonna use them on him. Scott Morgan runs water and power in the Glades. - He showed the screen to Diggle - Jacks up the prices when  
people can't pay, shuts them down even in the dead of winter.  
\- That's cruel - admitted Harry - But he doesn't deserve an arrow in the heart. Maybe giving back the money to people that he screwed over. - said firmly, Harry.  
Oliver looked at him:  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Positive - answered Harry  
\- What you're talking about is at least month away. - Diggle noted. - Look at this. - Dig pulled up a news article showing the bank robbery. - These guys started at Keystone 3 years ago, then began moving  
west, hitting banks along the morning they hit Starling City Trust. - At Oliver's blank look, he continued. - Shot an off-duty cop. He's in a coma and the doctors are saying it's a coin toss whether  
he'll make it.  
\- Bloody hell - commented Harry at cop's state of injury.  
\- If he's a cop, SCPD will be all over it. - Oliver reasoned, turning his attention back to Scott Morgan.  
\- Overwhelmed? Underfunded? - Dig argued - Listen, these guys don't hit one time. They hit 2 or 3 banks per city, which means right now they're planning their next job.  
\- We could take them down - concluded Harry  
\- We don't fight street crime - Oliver said firmly - That's a symptom of what's wrong with this city. We are trying to cure the disease.  
Harry opened his mouth to protest but Diggle protested faster:  
\- CEOs and crooked entrepreneurs. I get it. - Dig tried - Listen, Oliver, I'm just saying, maybe you can make a difference if you think beyond the scope of those pages. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind.  
\- No, you don't get it. - Oliver replied angrily - My father died so that I could live. Live and make difference by fixing the city that he and the people in this book ruined. Every name that I cross off this  
list honors that sacrifice.  
\- I get it and I don't see why we can't do both - said Harry coldly  
\- Harry... - Oliver protested  
\- No, Oliver these people - Harry pointed at the monitor - They shot a cop and they robbed a bank from the city that YOUR FATHER told you to save and if you are going to ignore someone who needs help than go  
ahead but I am going to do whatever I can to help innocent people!  
\- There's more than one way to save this city - added Diggle  
\- Not for me. - said Oliver angry that Harry was disagreeing with him - Crime happens in this city every day. What do you want me to do, stop all of it?  
\- No - said Harry coldly - But we could try...  
Oliver glared at him - We are not catching these bank robbers.  
Harry stared at him for a second before he said:  
\- Fine, then I'm out.  
Oliver looked at him shocked but Harry started to walk away  
\- Harry, I need your help! - Oliver yelled angrily  
Harry stopped and looked him into his eyes - I know. - And he walked away  
O-o-O-o

 _5 years ago_  
Harry and Oliver were in the cave lying by a small fire, trying to stay warm. Oliver teared up one of the pages out of his father's notebook, crumples it up. and threw it into the fire.  
Harry was trying to activate Marauder's Map without his wand, it didn't work for now but he had hope that soon he will be able to do it.  
\- So, Oliver tell me something about yourself - said Harry breaking the silence.  
\- Ok - Oliver seemed surprised that he cared about that when they were starving in the cave - I have a little sister named Thea back at home and also my mom: Moira Queen.  
Harry looked at him with sadness - It must be nice you know - Oliver looked at him questionably - Having family - explained Harry.  
Oliver looked at him uncomfortable - You don't have one? - he asked surprised.  
\- My uncle and aunt were on that stupid boat and besides they weren't my family they were... - Harry looked for the right word - relatives - he said finally.  
Oliver looked at him with pity and... understanding?  
\- You know my best friend Tommy - started Oliver - His father left him when he was a kid and I know how horrible he felt when his family turned out to be so... disappointing. - finished Oliver and squeezed his arm in support.  
Harry felt slightly better though he couldn't explain why...  
O-o-O-o

 _Present day_  
Harry was in his room at Queen Manor relaxing by letting go his Snitch and quickly catching it; he still couldn't figure out why Dumbledore would give it to him.  
The Snitch could be a perfect place to hide something small like a note with instruction how to find the Horcruxes...  
He already knew from Constantine that Horcruxes can be destroyed by something really destructive like Basilisk venom...  
Sword of Gryffindor was covered in the venom but it was missing so Harry couldn't really think of it as a weapon against the Horcruxes.  
Harry quickly to get away from whis thoughts left the room just to see Thea and Oliver walking together.  
\- I think someone at Walter's pay grade takes a business trip, it's always sudden, Thea. - Harry heard Oliver saying - I wouldn't worry.  
Then they finally noticed Harry.  
\- Hey - Thea said with a warm smile; she was definitely more nice to him since he saved her life.  
\- Hey - said Oliver with an uncertain smile; seemed like he was unsure of their friendship after their argument.  
\- Hi - said Harry smiling at both of them.  
Together they walked downstairs to see Moira Queen talking on the phone.  
\- Ah, - Moira said after hanging up on the phone - Guess who I just hung up with? - she asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders. - Janice Bowen. Carter's mother. - She explained.  
\- Oh. - Thea and Oliver said together. Harry's mind was still on the mysterious Snitch.  
\- Carter Bowen. The perfect son. - Oliver joked.  
\- Is he perfect? - Moira asked teasingly.  
\- According to you. - replied Oliver - Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship.- Oliver began reciting - Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team. - He turned to Thea.  
\- I'm sure I didn't make that big a fuss.- Moira objected lightly.  
\- Oliver, Carter just got accepted into Harvard and Princeton. - Thea continued.  
\- Well, that's because Carter got a perfect score on his SATs.  
\- Now, how did he manage to study and cure cancer? - Thea wondered. Harry burst out laughing for the first time he saw Dumbledore's last will.  
\- All right, all right. - Moira laughed - I get it, I get it. Well. they're coming for brunch and I expect you two to be there and I would really appreciate Harry's presence.  
\- Me? Why? - asked surprised Harry  
\- They would like to meet you - said Moira with a smile.  
\- I have plans. - stated Oliver.  
\- That's fine. - she said - Brunch is tomorrow.  
Harry's phone started to vibrating so he picked it up and saw a text from Dig: 'We've got to meet: Starling General'.  
\- Right I will be there - said distracted Harry - But I've got to go. - he said and quickly walked out of the room.  
O-o-O-o

Harry got off his motorbike at Starling General Hospital and walked over to the Diggle.  
\- Hi, Dig - called out Harry - I quit remember?  
\- Yeah, I know we are here to convince Oliver to widen his horizons. - said Dig mysteriously - Oh, there he is.  
\- Hi, Harry - said Oliver confused - What are you doing here I thought you quit.  
Before Harry could answer a woman walked out of the ambulance next to them.  
\- Mister Diggle - she said - I can't thank you enough for arranging to move my husband from County Ward to Starling General. Now I know he's getting the best care available.  
Diggle smiled and indicated to Oliver - You really should be thanking this man, Oliver Queen. He's paying the bill. - he explained - Jana's husband Stan is a police officer. who happened to have been making a deposit at Starling Trust Bank - He finished.  
I like Diggle more and more - thought Harry with a smirk.  
\- The bank that was robbed. - Oliver said to Diggle shortly. He turned to Jana with sympathy in his eyes - I was so sorry to hear about your husband. Is he gonna be okay?  
\- The next 24 hours are crucial. - said tearfully the woman - He should have just kept his head down, you know?  
\- I've known a few police officers in my day. - Dig said looking at Oliver - Always willing to help others even if that means putting themselves at risk.  
Wow, Diggle's guilty tripping is brilliant - thought impressed Harry  
\- Thank you. - She said again  
\- You're welcome. - Oliver replied. The woman walked next to her husband as he was wheeled in. Oliver turned to Diggle with a scowl on his face - You lied to me.  
Dig just gave him a look - And you asked me to work with you, not for you. You said it was because you understand the man I am. I'm the man who doesn't walk away when there's a chance to make a difference. And neither does Stan Washington.  
\- We should really catch these guys mate. - added Harry. Oliver in the meantime turned around and walked away.  
\- Oliver, We are not finished talking. - called out Diggle after him. - Where are you going?  
\- To go make a difference. - Oliver replied - Let's catch some bank robbers.  
Harry smiled genuinely and walked behind him.  
O-o-O-o

The three of them were back in the Lair going over surveillance footage from the bank.  
\- See that guy there? - he indicated Ace - He's got a temper.  
\- And he shot Officer Washington. - Oliver noted, studying the frozen footage.  
\- That's right. - Diggle agreed.  
\- College ring. - Oliver noted, looking at Ace's raised hand.  
\- High school - said Diggle and Harry together and looked at themselves in bewilderment. Oliver hid a smile.  
\- This ring will get us an I.D. - Oliver added.  
\- Yeah, but even with photo enhancement, you're gonna have a problem getting a clear shot of that ring. - Dig said.  
\- There are other ways - said Harry firmly.  
\- He's right. Police must have photographed it. - said Oliver - It'll be in evidence lockup. - Oliver said and started to walk away.  
Harry quickly moved towards him.  
\- Hey, Oliver - called out Harry - Can I do this one by myself?  
Oliver for some reason looked hurt. - Why?  
\- There's one cloak that I would like to wear again - said Harry indicating to his backpack.  
\- Oh - Oliver slowly smiled - I thought that after you know you left that you don't trust me...  
Harry looked uncomfortable - You know that I wouldn't actually leave you with this List on your own I just wanted to give you a little push because sometimes you can be pretty stubborn. I know you.  
\- I know - Oliver smiled warmly  
\- How? - Harry asked firmly.  
\- I also know you pretty well. - said Oliver smile still on his face.  
Harry nodded took his cloak and walked away.  
O-o-O-o

Later that night Harry in his invisibility cloak was sneaking into the police station. As he walked quietly through the halls he was remembering all the times he did it at Hogwarts; those were his best memories.  
Harry quickly had to hide behind the corner as Detective Hilton walked nearby. Being invisible didn't make him untouchable he really had to be careful to not walk into somebody.  
He quickly moved to the computer and hacked into the SCPD's evidence files, saving it to a flash drive. Once that was done he quietly walked out of the police station- invisible.  
O-o-O-o

Back in the Foundry the three of them were going over the forensic evidence from the shooting.  
\- The bank manager Ace punched, his ring left a mark. - Oliver stated, pulling up the picture. - Larchmont High. - He said looking at Harry and Dig - High school.  
Harry snapped his fingers and said - Pay up  
\- We weren't betting - replied Oliver not looking up from the computer.  
\- Weren't we? - Harry asked surprised - Bloody hell!  
\- I cross-referenced his height and relative age with a list of students and alumni.  
\- Still, that's a pretty long list. - Dig noted. Oliver nodded.  
\- It was. I dug a little deeper and found Kyle Reston. Right before Kyle's senior year, not only did he drop out, he dropped off the grid. Along with his family- father, mother, younger brother.  
\- There are two other guys involved in this robbery. - Dig said.  
\- And a woman - Oliver pulled up the footage from the robbery again - Aside from Stan Washington, there were 22 customers and employees that came out of the bank- 9 men, 13 women. Inside the bank, 9 men, 14 women.  
\- They put a ringer in - Dig realized.  
\- The mom - Oliver agreed.  
\- The family of criminals - noted Harry - Where do I know it from? - finished Harry thinking about Malfoys and other Death Eater families.  
\- The police are looking for a crew, we're gonna look for a family of which. - Oliver rose from the chair - I'm incredibly late for mine.  
\- Right I agreed to come with you - said, Harry, after Oliver stared at him for a minute - What exactly did I agree to?  
\- You're so off better not knowing  
Harry gave him a quizzical look.  
O-o-O-o

Harry and Oliver arrived back into Queen Manor, where Moira and Thea were with the Bowens.  
They could hear Carter Bowen talking:  
\- Where's Oliver? He's not out of town, too, is he?  
\- Oh, I'm sure he's just-  
\- Stuck in traffic. - Oliver said cutting off his mom as he and Harry strode into the room. - One of the things I didn't miss on the island- Sunday drivers. - He smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek - Sorry I'm late.  
\- Hi, I'm Harry Potter - said Harry with a smile and shaking Carter his mother hand - It's nice to meet you.  
\- Likewise - said Carter without conviction.  
\- It is so good to see you. - Janice Bowen said kissing Oliver on the cheek. - We all thought you were-  
\- Oh, well, we are just happy he's home. - Moira said, rubbing Oliver's back.  
Oliver and Carter shook hands - And returning a celebrity, too. - Carter noted.  
\- How do you mean? - Oliver asked pleasantly.  
\- Billionaire scion, cast away for 5 years. - Carter started as they took their places at the table - You know, there is a bidding war for the rights to your life story. At least that's what my agent says - He finished with a chuckle.  
\- I know. It's crazy, right? One minute I'm publishing this book on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow-moving protein synthesis, and the next, there's an agent trying to make me the next . - said Carter.  
\- What? - mouthed Harry to the Oliver who shrugged.  
\- Why would he want you to be a wizard? - Oliver asked, and everyone laughed. Harry and Oliver looked at each other and laughed again.  
\- Oh, Oliver - said Moira with a smile, shaking her head.  
Thea leaned into the table, looking at her brother - For all our sakes, start reading Us Weekly. - She advised. Oliver looked annoyed.  
\- Well, the truth is, I just feel it's our duty as Starling City's more fortunate to help those most in need. - Carter said.  
Says the guy that gains fortune at his 'helping people' - thought annoyed Harry.  
\- Oh, of course. - Moira agreed.  
\- Wouldn't you agree, Oliver? - Carter asked the man. Oliver looked at him, a fake smile on his face.  
\- You're the hero, Carter.  
\- So now that you're back, what are your plans? - Janice asked. - Will you be taking a job with Queen Consolidated?  
\- Me and Harry are opening a night club. - Oliver replied. Thea let out a surprised snort of laughter.  
\- So Mister Potter tell us something about yourself - said Janice Bowen. Harry looked at her not knowing what to say:  
\- Well... I came from Great Britain - said Harry not knowing how to start  
\- Yes... we have figured it out - said Carter with a sneer. Harry gave him a tight smile. Before anyone could say anything further Diggle walked into the room with a phone with in his hand.  
\- Mister Queen, Mister Potter, your liquor distributor's on the line. - He said and whispering to their ear - First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago.  
\- Thank God - muttered Harry only that Oliver heard him whose lips twitched.  
\- Sorry - Oliver said and they got up - Business. - He explained as they left the room.  
\- If the Reston's M.O holds, they'll make their escape underground. - Diggle explained softly - First Bank of Starling is located right above the water treatment tunnels. The entrance is located here. - He handed the phone to them so they could study it.  
Moira strode out of the dining room towards them. - Oliver, Harry. - She said sharply - Where are you going?  
Oliver looked back at his mother - Somethin's come up. - He said shortly - We're really sorry. - Harry nodded in agreement and together they walked out.  
O-o-O-o

Harry and Oliver arrived into the service tunnel under the bank. The bank robbers were shooting with the police.  
The Hood quickly reacted he shot one of the bank robber's bag and secured it to the ground. Then he shot another one at his gun and Ace made a run for it (Red Arrow and The Hood behind him).  
The Hood secured one more bag to the ground. In the meantime, Red Arrow shot one of the bank robbers in the knees. But before he could do something more the SCPD interrupted them:  
\- Those are the vigilantes!  
The Hood quickly shot the electrical box, shorting out the lights. In the dark Oliver and Harry disappeared...  
O-o-O-o

Oliver, Dig, and Harry were in the Queen Consolidated to ask Felicity for help.  
\- I should add 'Personal Internet researcher for Oliver Queen' to my job title. - Felicity mumbled out loud as she opened up her laptop. Harry smiled at that in amusement. Oliver cleared his throat lightly and she looked up and smiled:  
\- Happily, I mean. - She assured him as she pushed her glasses back up.  
\- His name is Derek Reston. - Oliver told her. - We were close before I went away. And I want to get back in touch.  
\- I guess you didn't have Facebook on that island. - She said as she ran the search/  
\- What is Facebook? - asked Harry in confusion. Felicity looked at him almost hurt:  
\- Oh, it's website when people can talk to each other post their photos, almost like a real life but without real life. - She babbled.  
Harry smiled - Ok.  
Felicity finished her search and started going through the data. - Well, there's not much here that's recent. No credit activity. No utility bills. Well, I guess you guys must have met at the factory. - She guessed.  
\- Wait. What-what factory? - Oliver asked, leaning forward  
\- The Queen Steel Factory. - She replied. - Derek Reston worked there for 15 years until it shut down in '07'.  
\- Derek Reston worked for my father? - Oliver asked, surprised.  
He's bringing her in too - realized Harry - Oliver can be more careful than that.  
\- You weren't really close friends, huh? - she noted wryly. Oliver gave her a look, and she continued. - It looks like Derek was the factory Foreman until your dad outsorced production to China. About 1,500 employees got laid off.  
Looks like the finance guys even found a loophole in the union contract, so, they didn't have to pay severance packages and pensions to their employees. They all pretty much lost their homes. Including your friend. - She finished.  
O-o-O-o

 _5 years ago_  
Harry and Oliver were talking to each other the whole time mostly about their happy memories; this place was depressing enough already...  
\- So then, Cho walks in and I was covered in that slim and it was so embarrassing - finished his story Harry with a chuckle.  
Oliver joined in with laughter but quickly calmed down and said:  
\- You know there was a few moments when I thought about suicide in here - admitted Oliver and then smiled - And then you came back and I feel so much better having someone that understands what I'm going through... You're a good friend.  
Harry smiled at him - You're my friend too. I think that I wouldn't give up even without you here because my friends are waiting for me or at least I hope they do... but it would be much harder without you...  
The two smiled at each other and fell into a comfortable silence  
O-o-O-o

 _Present day_  
\- The Restons just got home after 5 years of being away. - said Oliver - Those factory guys hung out at a bar after work. I'm going down there. Hopefully, Derek Reston wants to take a stroll down memory lane.  
\- And if by some miracle Reston's there? - Dig asked.  
\- I'm gonna give him the chance to do the right thing - Oliver replied, waiting for the elevator.  
\- Oliver, he already had his chance to do the right thing. It's called not being a criminal.  
\- Everyone deserves a second chance - spoke up Harry and Oliver and Dig looked at him - If we are giving it to the scums like Adam Hunt or Martin Sommers then why wouldn't we gave it to the family that started robbing banks because their job was taken away...  
\- It doesn't justify robbing banks - argued Diggle  
\- No it doesn't - agreed Harry - But I understand why they do what they do...  
\- Derek Reston deserves a second chance to right his wrongs - stated firmly Oliver - I will handle this - he said to Harry - My family closed the factory so I have to fix it.  
\- Ok - said Harry - I'll meet you in the lair then...  
Oliver nodded and walked into the elevator.  
O-o-O-o

\- So how did it go - asked Harry as Oliver walked into the lair.  
\- I don't know yet. I bugged him.  
Harry nodded and they turned on the bug and started to listen.  
\- I've been thinking, baby, maybe you were right. Maybe it's time to hang it up, retire... I mean Teddy got shot by the nut in the red hood... - Derek was saying.  
\- But Kyle says we do one more or he'll go out on his own. - His wife argued.  
\- Well, if that's what he wants to do, that's his right, but you and me and Teddy, we're out.  
\- I want to quit, too, but I am not leaving without Kyle.  
\- What's this? - Dig asked as he came into the lair.  
\- I dropped a bug in Derek Reston's jacket.  
Dig looked at Oliver - I thought you were going to give the man a second chance.  
\- That's what I believe in. - Oliver replied - I also believe in covering all my bases.  
\- That's smart - agreed Harry - I knew a man once he always gave people second chances until person he trusted betrayed him and killed him - he finished sadly more to the Diggle than to Oliver ( who already knew that story )  
\- Sounds like he was a good man - said Diggle looking at Harry with compasion.  
\- Idealistic - confirmed Harry - Sometimes too much... In that moment Reston's spoke up again:  
\- Derek, we can't abandon our son. After all this time, he wants to end up a winner. Set for life. Otherwise, what was the point? - she asked.  
\- All right. - Derek said - One more. - Oliver turned off the recording and sighed.  
\- Merlin Balls - cursed Harry and Diggle looked at him with amusement  
\- Merlin Balls?  
Harry blushed a little.  
\- Yeah it's a good vulgarism - defended Harry  
Diggle shook his head with a smile and asked:  
\- So what do we do now?  
\- We take them down  
O-o-O-o

Harry and Oliver were with Diggle outside Tommy's CNRI Benefit Gala.  
\- We monitor the Reston's with this. - said, Oliver, as he handed Dig an earpiece. - When you get a line on their plans, we move.  
\- And you're gonna do another abrupt exit? - Dig asked.  
\- I'm getting better at it with practice - Oliver replied with a smile and Harry snorted with laughter.  
They went inside and then split out; Oliver went to see his mother and Harry saw Thea looking depressed.  
Harry walked over to her:  
\- Hi, Thea. How are you? - he asked cautiously  
\- I'm great - she lied. Harry gave her a look - I am dumb. - she said finally  
\- No, you're not. - Harry protested firmly - Why would you think that?  
\- Tommy asked me for advice about the girl and I thought that... - she trailed off but Harry understood - And he did it for Laurel.  
Harry quickly pulled her into a hug:  
\- Hey, don't worry. If Tommy didn't saw it then it means that he isn't worth your time. You will find a guy that will appreciate the amazing woman that you are.  
Thea still seemed sad but definitely better now. Harry decided to try to improve her mood.  
\- Hey, don't be sad now. I can punch Tommy in the face if you want - Harry suggested with a smirk.  
Thea let out a quiet chuckle - I think that I will be good.  
\- Are you sure? - Harry asked more seriously.  
\- Yeah - Thea said with a teary smile - Thank you, Harry. It's good to have someone like you around. - She quickly gave him a hug and walked away.  
In that moment Diggle walked over to the Harry with Oliver.  
\- We have to go.  
Harry nodded with determination.  
O-o-O-o

Red Arrow and The Hood arrived into Redwood United Bank to stop the robbery.  
Kyle walked over to the lobby and looked surprised to see the Red Arrow and The Hood.  
\- Kyle Reston - The Hood growled and he and Red Arrow fired an arrow at him. Kyle lifted a plastic riot shield that blocked the arrow.  
\- I came prepared. - He snarled, firing his AK. Harry and Oliver quickly run and dived behind the counter. Kyle quickly was looking over the counter for them but found no one.  
He turned around... just to get two arrows into his shoulder. He started firing his gun again but they either dodged or created shield with the magic ( in Harry's case )  
They quickly moved to the counter attack and fought with him using strong punches and kicks to disarm him and make him drop his shield. Finally, they knocked the Kyle into the ground just as the guard they knocked down earlier got up.  
\- Freeze! - he shouted, pointing his gun at The Hood and Red Arrow.  
Oliver held up a placating hand. - No, hey, We got this. - He started, but just then Derek Reston ran out of the vault, his gun was level and ready to fire. The Hood spun and shoot an arrow knocking the gun from his hands just as Kyle  
grabbed his fallen AK. Harry reacted quickly and shot an arrow into Kyle's gun and knocked him out with his bow.  
\- Drop your weapons - yelled guard at the vigilantes that were the only ones left standing...  
\- Seriously? - asked Harry disbelievingly - Are you going to try that? - Guard seemed to come to his senses and dropped his weapon.  
They made this... The Reston's were stopped and no one got hurt...  
O-o-O-o

 _5 years ago_  
\- Harry, can I ask you a question? - asked Oliver looking him into eyes. They were still in the cave waiting for Yao Fei...  
\- I think you just did - said Harry with a smirk - But yes you can.  
\- What was your family like?  
\- Well... my parents died when I was one year old - started Harry remembering with pain what he heard when he is around the Dementors - And since then I lived with my uncle and aunt that... saying that they didn't like me would be an understatement of the century... they despised me. My aunt Petunia was jealous of my mom for having some... gifts that she didn't have so she and her piggy excuse of a husband were taking it out on me... They locked me up in a cupboard under  
the stairs...  
Harry then realized how much he said... He never said that to Ron or Hermione...  
\- They did what?! - asked Oliver with rage on his face.  
\- They locked me up in the cupboard under the stairs until I was ten when I got Dudley's second bedroom.  
Oliver looked more outraged than ever and ashamed? - I was feeling so sorry for myself while here were you who lived through something that some people never even experienced...  
Harry quickly gave him a squeeze on the shoulder.  
\- I didn't tell you that so you would feel sorry for me but so you could understand why I will not miss them and why I am not as sad about their loss as you are...  
\- Yeah but still...  
\- Just drop it. It's all in the past.  
Oliver still looked unsure but he nodded.  
O-o-O-o

 _Present day._  
They were back in the lair sitting and thinking about what they accomplished today. Diggle walked over to them.  
\- So, vigilantes vs bank robbers 1:0 - said Diggle breaking the silence.  
\- Yeah - smiled Harry - Today was crazy.  
\- When isn't it? - asked Oliver.  
\- There are crazy days and there are crazier...  
Oliver chuckled - Okay...  
\- Oliver - started Diggle - You said that you honor your father by going after people on that list is the way you honored your dad? Well, if your dad could have seen you this week, the way you cared about the people he had hurt, the way you  
stepped up to help them, I'd say he'd be pretty damn honored - He looked down at Oliver. - So maybe there is more than one way to save this city? - Oliver slowly nodded and looked up at Diggle  
\- Maybe...  
\- I will drink to that - said Harry with a smile that quickly slipped when he looked at Diggle and decided to tell him something that he thought about for a while:  
\- Dig, there is something I haven't told you about me. - started Harry - I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of your reaction... but you deserve to know.  
\- Okay - said Diggle slowly.  
Harry took a deep breath and looked Diggle into the eyes - I am a wizard.  
Diggle looked at him and slowly chuckled but Harry kept looking at him seriously.  
Slowly Diggle calmed down. - Wait? Are you serious?  
Harry nodded then picked up a pen from the desk and turned it into a rat. Diggle looked at him shocked.  
Harry then turned it back to the pen.  
\- Wow - Dig said - That's... a lot to take in.  
\- I know.  
\- Well, I don't think that changes anything. Maybe I will be more curious about you...  
\- Thanks, Dig.  
Dig nodded and slowly moved to leave. He stopped and looked back - By the way, Stan Washington woke up. - He told them - He's going to be fine.  
O-o-O-o  
 _5 years ago._  
Harry woke up by a sound of Oliver tearing one page of his father's notebook. He saw how Oliver quickly pulled one of the pages close to the fire when suddenly writing appeared on it.  
\- It looks like a list of names - said, Harry  
\- Yeah, my father told me he have failed Starling City so... it must be it my responsibility.  
Harry nodded and looked into the fire thinking  
O-o-O-o  
 _Present day_  
Harry was sitting in his room playing with the Snitch when he suddenly remembered what Minister said; it was the snitch he caught at his first Quidditch match.  
He quickly put the Snitch to his mouth almost swallowing it but to his disappointment, it didn't open but on the Snitch appeared the inscription 'I open at the close'  
\- I open at the close? What does it mean?


	8. Muse of Fire

Authors Note: tkawaiii2013 - I don't like him either but his presence was necessary for a plot to continue and for Harry to get one of the Hallows. I don't think that money is what they need right now.

Harry was in his room with Diggle asking him questions about the Wizarding World. It was really interesting to explain this to a Muggle especially that he once was the one that was clueless about it...  
\- So there is a Ministry of Magic? - asked perplexed Diggle.  
\- Yes, Dig - Harry answered with amusement. - There are many laws we have including Statue of Secrecy that I'm breaking right now by telling you about my world.  
\- Then why did you told me about this?  
Harry considered answer for a moment - If we are going to work together to save this city then we have to trust each other and you couldn't trust me not knowing such big part of my past.  
\- True  
\- Also, there are some people in a wizarding world that wants me dead... People that think that muggles- non-magical folks - explained Harry at Diggle's questioning look - are beneath us.  
\- So they will come after you?  
\- I'm not sure if they even know that I'm alive right now but... yeah they will come after me.  
They fell into a silence that was broken by Harry's phone ringing.  
\- Oliver? What's up?  
\- My mother... she was shot. I and Thea are at the hospital right now...  
Harry felt his heart stop for a second; Ms. Queen was a nice to him he didn't want her to get hurt or worse...  
\- I'm on my way...  
O-o-O-o

Harry arrived into a Starling General into Moira's room where Oliver and Thea were already with their mother.  
\- Hi - he said and Queens looked at him - I heard about what happened... Are you okay Ms. Queen?  
Moira smiled at him warmly - I'm fine nothing to worry about...  
\- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you. - Oliver was saying - I thought you were fine.  
\- What did you think you were doing anyway? - she asked.  
\- Yeah, I wanted to get the license plate of the guy who took a shot at you. - Oliver lied. Harry could recognize it immediately.  
He was trying to stop the shooter - realized Harry  
\- Well, that was foolish - Moira said sternly.  
\- Yeah. - Oliver agreed, then leaned down and hugged her.  
\- Get better Ms. Queen - Harry said with concern. Moira nodded.  
\- I will don't worry about me.  
Harry, Oliver, and Thea walked out of the room a short while later.  
\- So did you get the license plate? - Thea asked coldly.  
\- No. He got away.  
\- Maybe you should spend a little less time trying to be a hero. You're obviously not very good at it. - She spat.  
Oliver forced a grin - That's cute.  
\- I wasn't trying to be. - She replied instantly. She stared at him with cold, angry eyes. - You left her on the street, alone and hurt. In the street. To get a license plate?  
\- Thea, I'm sure Oliver had the best intentions - Harry said with firmness in his voice.  
\- Harry just because you are the good guy that always tries to save somebody it doesn't mean that everybody is. - She practically yelled and walked out of the room.  
Oliver looked hurt so Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze.  
\- Hey, she didn't mean it she's just... angry at what happened.  
\- Yeah - Oliver replied unconvinced.  
As they walked down the hall Detective Lance and Hilton appeared.  
\- Detectives - Oliver greeted - Do you have any leads on the shooter?  
\- Not yet. - Hilton said - Did you get a good look at him? - he asked. Oliver shook his head.  
\- No. He was wearing a helmet.  
\- Don't worry. We'll find him. - Hilton promised.  
\- My head of security is on his way. - Oliver continued - I want to make sure there are men outside my mother's door. She needs to be protected.  
\- Well, you know your family's at the tippy-toppy of my list of priorities - Lance said sarcastically. - but the guy she was with was connected to a mob. She wasn't the target.  
That was rude - thought Harry as they walked past him.  
O-o-O-o

They were back in the Lair where Oliver was taking out his frustrations on a training dummy.  
\- Oliver, your mom was nearly killed. - Diggle said, coming into the lair. - I think you can take a day off from training.  
\- Yeah, mate your mom needs you right now - added Harry.  
\- My mother wasn't the target. This man was - Oliver indicated a picture on the monitor. - Paul Copani. He was trying to close a deal with her when they were shot at. Copani works for Bertinelli Construction  
and Frank Bertinelli.  
\- The mob boss? - Dig asked.  
\- I did some digging. - Oliver said - Copani isn't the first member of Bertinelli's crew who's been hit.  
\- You did some digging? - Dig asked, unbelievingly.  
\- Do you think it's the Triad that's attacking Bertinelli's? - Harry asked curiously.  
Oliver shrugged his arms - I don't know. Bertinelli has a lot of enemies. The best way to figure out who's trying to target his organization is to get inside of it.  
\- Okay then let's do it - Harry said firmly.  
\- I think it's something that I will have to do myself - Oliver replied slightly uncomfortable - I don't think you have anything that he would have wanted from you.  
Harry nodded after a moment of thinking about it.  
\- I think there's something else we need to talk about - Diggle said looking at Oliver - Your mother's shot at, nearly killed, and the way you process this emotionally is by going undercover with the mob.  
\- I'm not trying to process anything emotionally. - Oliver denied.  
\- Yeah, well maybe that's your problem, man. You ever thought about just being there for your family?  
\- I tried that today with Thea - He started - She told me I was being a bad person leaving our mother alone bleeding on the street because I can't very well explain to her that I'm fast enough to almost run down  
the attacker. But what I can do is protect my family. And, Diggle, when I found out who this guy is, he's a dead man.  
Before any of them could say anything else Harry's phone rang.  
\- Halo?  
\- Mr. Potter, we've got the lead on one of the items that you were looking for. Are you still interested?  
\- I'll be there right away.  
Oliver and Diggle looked at him questionably - That was Aleksi. He's got a lead on one of the Horcruxes. - Oliver just nodded but Diggle looked confused.  
\- Wait what are these...?  
\- Horcruxes - Put in helpfully Harry  
\- Yeah those things  
\- Well, it's object in which someone has hidden a part of the soul.  
Diggle raised his hands in surrender - You know what? Forget I asked... Part of the soul... Yeah right...  
O-o-O-o

Harry walked to Bratva garage for the information just to see Aleksi already waiting for him with another man who had a bag on his head and was tied up.  
Harry smiled at him friendly - Aleksi it's good to see you.  
\- So do you, Captain - Aleksi smiled back - It wasn't easy to get that information.  
\- If it was easy I wouldn't need Bratva's help. - Harry said with conviction and appreciation.  
\- Of course. We have information on a locket. - said Aleksi and Harry looked at him impatiently. - We've succeeded in capturing Anthony Dolohov. Pozhiratel' Smerti  
\- A Death Eater - said Harry in English - As I presume Anatoli mentioned what kind of people you were dealing with...  
Leonov smiled at him - He did. Truthfully it was much easier than we thought... While he is probably skilled volshebnik ( wizard ). He wasn't good in a direct fight...  
\- What have you found out? - Harry asked, impatience finally was creeping into his voice.  
\- Mr. Dolohov said that someone named Black was asked to hide the locket at some... cave?  
Harry thought back into a cave that he and Dumbledore were in. - Yes, I know what he meant.  
\- This is all we could find out. - Aleksi finished.  
Harry nodded his head respectfully - Thank you. - Aleksi shook his head.  
\- We expect something in return. - At Harry's questioning look he elaborated - Mr. Dolohov did something with his... stick to one of our men. He stopped shaking 24 hours after we caught him.  
Harry looked at him questionably - What do you want me to do?  
Aleksi smile turned twisted as he pulled the bag from Dolohov's head. - I want you to show him how we treat our enemies in Bratva...  
Harry looked at him in silence considering it. Dolohov hurt many innocent people including Ron's uncles... Plus he was in Voldemort's Inner Circle so he was valuable to him; killing him would be a huge loss at Voldemort's side.  
Harry walked over to Dolohov in silence... Grabbed his head and snapped his neck...  
Aleksi looked at him- twisted smile still on his face  
\- I'm glad to do business with you.  
O-o-O-o

Harry arrived back into Queen Manor seeing Tommy leaving and Oliver getting ready to leave.  
\- Hi - Harry said weakly.  
Oliver looked at him with concern. - Are you okay?  
Harry looked into his eyes - No. Not really. - Oliver looked at him patiently - I just... killed a Death Eater not in self-defense but for... Bratva.  
\- You did what you had to do. He wasn't a good person. - Oliver said firmly.  
\- Am I?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I don't feel like a very good person lately... I mean I know that we kill people to make sure that others won't die but...  
\- You feel like the worst scum in the world. - Oliver said sadly. Harry nodded. - I feel the same way sometimes... Just remember that we are better than them.  
Harry nodded. - Okay... But I wanted to talk to you about something else. I'm going to Great Britain for a Horcrux.  
\- Okay. Do you need a jet or something?  
\- No. - Harry protested firmly - Constantine taught me how to apparate... I'll be fine.  
\- Be careful - Oliver said with concern.  
\- When am I not?  
O-o-O-o

Harry quickly apparated to Great Britain in front of Grimmauld Place 12. Since he heard from the Bratva that Black was involved in stealing Horcrux he thought about Sirus brother who was a Death Eater.  
Before anyone could notice him he opened the door and went inside. He waited a while for his eyesight to get used to the darkness.  
He took one step inside but before he could do anything else suddenly a dark voice spoke:  
\- Severus Snape?  
It was Mad-Eye Moody's voice coming from the gray haired figure that was so familiar to him.  
\- I'm not Snape! I didn't kill you!  
The moment Harry spoke these words the figure exploded in a great cloud of dust. Portrait of Ms. Black started to scream but Harry with a confident move with his hand silenced it.  
He thought about the figure that was supposed to be protected against the Snape... He felt old grief and anger rising with him. Snape that bastard betrayed Dumbledore... Did he kill this figure just as easily as he killed the real Dumbledore? Harry didn't know what to think about it but he knew one thing: he has to be careful... If Snape was able to get in here, the other Death Eaters could too...  
He quickly cast a spell to check if someone was here - Homenum Revelio. - Nothing happened. He was safe at least for now.  
Harry quickly moved to the stairs. He wanted to get this done as quickly as possible; he still had to help Oliver with the shooter.  
He stopped in front of the doors he was looking for: 'Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black'  
Harry quickly took out a fake locket out of his backpack to read the message again.  
R.A.B - Harry realized - Regulus Arcturus Black. Leonov was right!  
He quickly opened the door by using Alohomora and walked in. The room was striven to emphasize the Slytherin. He also could see a lot of  
newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a ragged college. Harry quickly examined them; they were all about Voldemort.  
Harry saw also the picture of Hogwarts Quidditch team but he had bigger concerns right now like finding this locket.  
He tried to use summoning spell - Accio - but it didn't work. It didn't mean anything; the locket in the cave also was impossible to summon...  
So he searched this room inch by inch but he finally had to admit that the locket wasn't here.  
Harry still hasn't given up hope; he quickly left Regulus room and walked into the next room.  
It was Sirius room. Harry felt excited; he never been in Sirius room before...  
The room was a complete opposite of Regulus room. It seemed like Sirius wanted to make his room as Gryffindor as possible.  
There were several large Gryffindor banners, many pictures of Muggle motorcycles ( Now that Harry had one he could appreciate that even more ), and also several posters of bikini-clad Muggle girls.  
He could imagine young Sirius as a more mature version of pre-island Oliver Queen. Harry really enjoyed inspecting Sirius room he had to remember what he came for- Slytherin locket.  
Harry looked around at the floor. There were many bits of paper books, and small objects scattered over the carpet. He couldn't see the locket though. Harry decided to examined pieces of paper; he was curious.  
One was part of an old edition of A History of Magic, another as belonging to a motorcycle maintenance manual. The third was handwritten and crumpled. He smoothed it out and read it.  
It turned out to be his mother's letter to Sirius thanking him for present for Harry's birthday. Sirius bought him a toy broomstick... Dumbledore borrowed his dad's Invisibility Cloak...  
Wormtail visited his parents for the last time and he was sad... And the last line was curious 'it seems incredible that Dumbledore-'  
Dumbledore- what? Harry decided to sit down after reading this letter. He felt strong joy and grief... He imagined the life that he could have if his parents weren't killed... He could have siblings, uncles- normal  
life... He read the letter again and focused more on the handwriting; his mother made the same 'g' he did... For other, it was a small thing but it meant the world to him... He quickly brushed away the wetness from his eyes and searched for another part of the letter; he couldn't find it... He quickly pocketed the letter carefully like some incredible treasure that couldn't be damaged. He also found a photo. It showed black-haired  
baby zooming in and out of the picture on a tiny broom, roaring with laughter, and a pair of legs that must have belonged to James was chasing after him.  
He didn't found the locket here so he quickly left the room thinking that maybe it was worth it to search other parts of the house when he remembered something... The locket that he was looking for was thrown out with the other trash. He felt disappointment for a moment before he remembered about one person or more specifically house-elf.  
\- Kreacher! - Harry called out for the house elf. He showed up in the kitchen with a crack.  
\- Master - croaked Kreacher - I thought you were dead. - he said surprised - Unfortunately, you're not - he muttered.  
Harry remained calm. - As you see I'm pretty alive. - He replied and get to the point immediately. - Two years ago there was a big gold locket in the drawing-room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?  
Kreacher opened his mouth but before he could answer Harry added - I order you to answer truthfully.  
\- Yes  
\- Where is it now? - Harry asked feeling the same excitement he always felt before the next adventure.  
\- Gone  
\- Gone? - repeated Harry - What do you mean, it's gone? Was it destroyed?  
Harry looked at him patiently; while a few years ago he would have demanded the answer forcefully he knew now that being a nice person always pays up.  
Kreacher finally spoke after a minute of silence - Mundungus Fletcher! He stole it all; Miss Bella's and Miss Cissy's pictures, my Mistress's gloves and- and-  
\- and the locket, Master Regulus locket! Kreacher did wrong, Kreacher failed in his orders!  
Kreacher lunged for the poker standing in the grate but Harry quickly stopped him:  
\- Kreacher I forbid you from punishing yourself!  
He didn't know why he felt sympathetic to house-elf that betrayed his godfather but he did. He didn't want Kreacher to hurt himself- he just wanted know about the locket.  
\- Kreacher, I want you to tell me about what happened. - Harry said kindly. - You can wait until you will feel that you are up to it.  
Kreacher slowly got up and told him about everything: about how Regulus needed him to a task for Dark Lord, how Regulus eventually sacrificed himself to destroy this locket, how he ordered Kreacher destroying it,  
how Kreacher couldn't do it...  
Harry looked at him in silence wondering about everything he heard...  
\- Kreacher, I would like you to find Mundungus Fletcher and bring him to me... I would like to finish Regulus work and destroy the real locket... So he wouldn't die for nothing.  
\- You want me to bring Fletcher? - Kreacher asked with wide eyes.  
\- Yes, I want you to bring him to me into the America so I could finish what he started. I want you to apparate next to me only if next to me there are: Oliver Queen or John Diggle, ok?  
Kreacher nodded and slowly got up when Harry came up with another idea: he opened his backpack and took out a fake locket.  
\- Kreacher I would like to give it to you. It belonged to Regulus and I'm sure he'd want you to have it as a token of gratitude for what you-  
Before he could finish Kreacher thrown himself into a floor and started crying with gratitude for getting something that belonged to the Black's.  
When Kreacher calmed down he gave a low bow to Harry and disappeared. Harry stared for a second at the place where a minute ago Kreacher was standing and then he walked out of the house and apparated back to Starling City.  
O-o-O-o

Harry was back at the Foundry. He wanted to find out how close they were to find the shooter and let them know what he accomplished today. He walked in just to see frustrated Oliver pacing as Diggle sat at the computer.  
\- I don't understand. Why is she targeting her family? - Oliver wondered aloud.  
\- Um, Hi guys! - said Harry who just walked in - Who is targeting their family?  
Oliver looked at him his angry expression softened a little. - Hi, Harry how was your trip?  
\- Well, I did find out who could possibly have the Horcrux, I made peace with house-elf that possibly caused my godfather to die, I found my mom's old letter so... to answer your question shortly: eventful...  
Diggle chuckled - If you wanted to answer shortly you shouldn't talk about everything that happened...  
\- Oh - Harry replied blushing a little - So who is targeting their own family?  
Oliver was quiet so Diggle answered - Helena Bertinelli.  
Harry was shocked at that - Frank Bertinelli's daughter? Why would she target her family?  
\- We don't know we are trying to figure that out. - Oliver said shortly.  
\- Why won't we just visit her in the hoods cuff her up and get her behind the bars? - Harry asked with confusion.  
\- That's what I was trying to establish before you came in - Diggle replied and then turned to Oliver - So why don't you take her down?  
Oliver looked at them frustrated. - She must have reasons for what she's doing. - Oliver said instead of answering.  
\- Reasons? - Harry repeated incredulously. - So what if she does? She still kills people with cold blood... We've got to bring her in. - Harry then looked at Oliver with something similar to understanding. - You've fallen for her, didn't you?  
Oliver looked Harry into the eyes. - I know what I'm doing.  
Dig scoffed. - Now We know how your family feels when you lie to them.  
Harry then turned to Oliver with all seriousness he could muster. - Oliver, I'm not saying what you are trying to do is wrong... It's admirable even but... do you really think that two killers can turn someone into something better?  
Oliver looked down before he looked at Harry with determination - I don't know... But I couldn't forgive myself if I had a chance to save somebody and not use it.  
Harry considered him for a second - Okay... But if she will not use your second chance- we take her down. - Harry said firmly.  
Oliver nodded shortly.  
O-o-O-o

Harry kept distance following Oliver going to Helena at the cemetery. He still thought that it was a very bad idea but he was ready to give Helena a second chance... It didn't mean that he trusted her.  
Harry observed them as they were talking for a second before a van pulled up next to the church and took them away. Harry quickly activated the tracker that was in Oliver's boot and followed them.  
They stopped at the docks. Harry quickly changed into Red Arrow costume and walked in quietly. He could hear Nick Salvati talking to Helena.  
\- I've been wanting to do that for years. - Nick snarled - Spoiled bitch. I knew it was someone from the inside waging war against your father. I just never thought it'd be this inside. - He held out his hand, and Helena's silver cross necklace dangled from his fingers. - You dropped this at Russo's.  
She is careless - thought Harry observing the scene still wanting to find out about her 'reasons' and waiting until Oliver will free himself from the cuffs.  
Helena smirked up at the mobster. - You're smarter than I gave you credit for, Nicky.  
\- You're not. - Mobster raised his hand to hit her again so Harry aimed his bow at him.  
\- Hey! - Oliver yelled, getting mobster attention - You're a businessman, right? So let's talk business. - He began. - I can offer you a lot of money if you let us go.  
Nick looked at him with disgust. - This isn't about money, Richie Rich. This is about loyalty.  
\- He's got nothing to do with any of this. - Helena argued.  
She is actually defending him - thought surprised Harry - Maybe she isn't that bad.  
Nick whirled to face her. - Then what the hell is it about? - he demanded.  
\- My father had Micheal murdered. - Helena snarled. Nick scoffed.  
\- Of course, he did. He didn't want you to know the truth. Your rat of a fiance was gathering evidence. He was talking to the fucking FBI! The love of your life was going to destroy your father.  
\- You're wrong. - Helena said.  
\- I found a laptop in Micheal's bag, Helena. - Nick stated. - Everything that could send your father and me to prison for the rest of our lives was on it. That computer-  
\- Was mine. - She declared boldly. - Micheal wasn't the one talking to the FBI I was.  
Harry was shocked at the declaration and even more shocked about the sympathy he felt towards Helena... He knew exactly what is it like to accidentally kill somebody you love...  
\- You?  
\- My father is a monster. - She spat. - He doesn't care who hurts to keep his money and power, and I wanted it to stop.  
Maybe we are not so different after all - realized Harry  
Nick shrugged - Well, then it's your fault Micheal's dead. Not your father for ordering the hit or me for carrying it out. - He pointed at her. - Yours.  
While Nick was talking Harry was considering his best option to attack.  
\- You shot Micheal. - She said in dawning realization.  
\- In the chest, so he knew it was me. - He bragged, placing the cross back around her neck. He stood and moved back slightly pulling his gun. - Just like this.  
Harry quickly reacted- he shooted arrow into Salvati's hand holding the gun and quickly jumped out of the platform he was in to avoid the bullets. In the meantime, Oliver freed himself and disarmed one of the mobsters and shoot him with his gun. Helena also freed herself and fought with Nick Salvati who quickly lost.  
\- You're gonna burn in hell for what you've done! - Nick choked out.  
\- It'll be worth it. - She replied and then broke his neck.  
\- Helena!  
\- I didn't have a choice, Oliver. - She said - No one can know my secret.  
Not so different after all - thought Harry with a chill running down his spine.  
O-o-O-o

That night Harry has gone to sleep and he had nightmares about Helena Bertinelli until...  
The dream changed.  
He was sitting in an armchair, his white hands were examining his wand until he looked at the man kneeling before him.  
\- Is this confirmed information? - Harry asked in a cold voice.  
\- Y-Yes my Lord - replied Peter Pettigrew - Minister of Magic died half hour ago... We found Muggle record on his desk. It was a record of a news report from American Television... Harry Potter is currently at America with the Queen family...  
\- Can we get to him? - asked Voldemort  
The rat looked at him in fear. - N-No My Lord... American Ministry of Magic is impenetrable... it will be impossible for us to take over it for at least 10 years... Harry Potter is safe for now.  
Voldemort considered it for a second before creepy smirk showed on his face. - It doesn't matter if we can't get to him... Harry Potter will come back here I know him he will want to save his friends... It's his biggest weakness and  
when he does his death won't be just assumption like the last time.  
Voldemort smirk grew and slowly he started to chuckle...  
Harry Potter woke up covered in sweat.


	9. Vendetta

Harry lied in his bed for a few hours thinking about what he just saw. Voldemort knows him very well... He knows that Harry won't abandon the Britain for Voldemort's wrath and that Harry will come back there. These thoughts were bothering Harry for a long time until he falls asleep again.  
O-o-O-o  
Harry in the morning went to the lair to work out a little just to see Oliver already there doing vertical pushups against the wall.  
\- Hi - said, Harry  
\- Hi, what are doing here? - Oliver asked him curiously.  
\- I thought that I will take off things out of my mind by working-out but I think that you thought about the same thing...  
Just as he said it Diggle walked into the lair.  
\- I don't know where the next Olympics are at, but you might want to think about signing yourselves up. - Dig said slightly amused.  
\- Olympics are for the losers - Harry replied with amusement - Vigilantism is in fashion right now.  
Diggle snorted - So I've heard... - Then he turned more serious. - Last time we spoke we established that you two will stop Helena Bertinelli from her one-woman war against the Mafia. How'd that work out for you?  
Nick Salvati, Frank Bertinelli's right hand was found with his neck snapped along with a few of his thugs. Was that you or her?  
Harry felt ashamed for a moment; maybe if he reacted faster he could stop Helena... - Listen, Dig, I wanted to stop her but I wanted to hear why she was doing what she was doing and... I'm sorry. - Harry said sincerely.  
Diggle looked at him. - Just make sure that you won't reapeat that mistake and take her down.  
\- Diggle, it's not that simple - Oliver said frustrated. - She knows who I am...  
\- Oliver that doesn't change the fact that she is a killer. She's been dropping bodies all over the city.  
\- Diggle, she's not what you think she is. 3 years ago she was going to turn her father in to the FBI. She put everything she had on him on a laptop. Her father found it, thought it belonged to her fiance, and had him murdered.

Diggle let out a heavy breath. - All right, listen, that's a heavy thing, man. But it doesn't change the fact she is dangerous. - He argued. - And if Bertinelli retaliates against the Triad or is perceived to, the Triad is gonna rain down hell and innocent people are gonna be killed.  
\- He's got a point, Oliver... I believe in second chances but Helena could cause a war and trust me the last thing we need is another war... - Harry said convinced by Diggle's point; he wanted to save Helena just as much as Oliver but it was really dangerous to let someone like her running around.  
Oliver looked at Harry pleadingly - Harry, we can save her you know that we can stop her from doing anything reckless.  
Harry looked conflicted again just as Diggle spoke up.  
\- That's just it. You can't save her, okay? Some people don't change.  
\- We can. We can help her. - Oliver insisted looking pleadingly at Harry.  
Harry thought about it again: this person meant a world to Oliver right now but she also could cause a mob war... But Harry wouldn't feel right if he didn't try to help somebody.  
\- Okay - he said finally - We will try but if we will see only a sign that Helena can't be redeemed we take her down, okay? - He looked at Oliver and then at Diggle. Oliver nodded while Dig said:  
\- I have really bad feeling about this, it's going to end badly...  
Before anyone could say anything they saw that someone walked into the Foundry- the upper part that is.  
\- No way - Harry said shocked as he saw Remus Lupin in the camera.  
\- You know him? - Diggle asked him while Oliver looked at him curiously.  
\- Y-Yeah he's one of my dad's older friends... - Harry said as he was thinking what Remus was doing here... - Diggle I need you with me there...  
Diggle looked surprised. - Why? You said that he was your father's old friend... Harry nodded quickly and continued  
\- Yeah but wizards can change their appearance to look like someone else... And I don't want to reveal to possible Death Eater that I can do wandless magic.  
Diggle nodded - Okay, let's go.  
They quickly walked out of the lair to the upper part of the Foundry. Diggle pulled out a gun and pointed it at Remus Lupin just as Harry said:  
\- Don't move. - Remus put his hands up. - Prove who you are...  
\- My name is Remus Lupin also known as Moony and I taught you Harry Potter cast Patronus charm that in your case takes the form of a stag. - Harry nodded to Diggle who put his gun down and Harry walked to Remus and gave him a hug.  
\- Remus! It's good to see you! What are you doing here? - Harry said excitedly.  
\- I arrived here to give you some news and... to see you. It's been 5 years. - Remus replied giving Harry a small smile.  
Harry looked at him guiltily. - Yeah... Listen, Remus, I know that I haven't visited you yet... I was busy by... - Harry cut off as Remus held his hands up.  
\- You don't have to explain yourself to me... I am here to tell you some unfortunate news...  
\- Why don't we sit down and then you can tell me about this. - Harry said quickly as Remus nodded. They sat down as Remus held his hand out to Diggle.  
\- We haven't been introduced yet... I'm Remus Lupin.  
\- John Diggle.  
\- Diggle is my friend  
Remus looked at Harry questionably - And how much does he know about...?  
Harry got a hint. - He knows about magic. Don't worry.

Remus looked at Harry with concern. - You can get in serious trouble if someone finds out about you telling a Muggle about our world.  
\- That's only if they will find out about it. - Harry said with mischief in his eyes. Remus laughed.  
\- I think you've got it after James. - Remus said with laugh and Harry smiled warmly.  
Remus calmed down and asked seriously. - You said, Ron and Hermione, that you can't come to Britain because you're doing something important. What is it?  
Harry looked Remus into eyes. - I'm sorry Remus. I can't tell you. I just want you to know that... I hope it will make some people lives better. - Remus looked like he expected that answer.  
\- I don't expect anything less from you. - Remus said with firmness. Harry felt touched at that- he really appreciated that Remus believed in him so much.  
\- Thank you, Remus. - Harry said gratefully. Remus quickly took out a newspaper.  
\- As to why I'm here... - Remus looked at him with sadness - I'm sorry. You would have found out anyway.  
Harry quickly took newspaper in his hands and read the article: 'Severus Snape - New Hogwarts Headmaster'  
\- No way! - Harry said indignantly.  
\- Who is he? - Diggle asked curiously.  
\- Severus Snape- Death Eater, former Potion Master and also a person who killed the last Headmaster Albus Dumbledore... - Harry looked Diggle in the eye - I saw it happened.  
Diggle looked at him with compassion - That's tough Harry.  
Remus looked at Harry more cautiously. - That's not all - Harry and Dig looked at him surprised. - Turn on page two.  
Harry obeyed quickly and saw another article 'Harry Potter - Undesirable Nr 1' and read that they set a reward for his capture. While Harry looked at his photo he said.  
\- I look bad at this photo... Couldn't they choose some other one? - Harry said jokingly. Remus kept looking at him with concern.  
\- How are you feeling? - he asked.  
Harry looked him into eyes. - I'm okay. I was suspecting that Voldemort might try something like that after taking over the Ministry...  
Remus had unreadable look on his face. - You've changed Harry. The old you would have been more angry about this...  
\- I've been through... a lot. - Harry said as his look darkened at bad memories. He decided to change the topic. - Do you have some good news? I really need a good news...  
Remus seemed to be thinking about something before he looked at Harry with a smile that looked more like a grimace. - Me and Tonks got married and... we expect a child.  
\- Congratulation man/Congratulation Remus - Diggle and Harry said simulationesly. Remus again grimaced.  
\- I heard that Dumbledore gave you some sort of mission, do you need help with that? - Remus quickly asked. - You know who I am and what can I do, you could really use my help...  
Harry looked at him thinking. Remus help could be useful but he couldn't get his mind around one thing that Diggle asked faster than Harry could.  
\- What about your wife and your kid? - Diggle asked curiously  
\- Tonks will be perfectly safe at her parent's house. - Remus said with a strange voice and turned to Harry - So what do you think? Do you want my help? Harry, I'm sure that James would have wanted you to...  
\- Oh, yes I'm sure that's exactly what my father would want you to do... - Harry cut him off, his old temper was starting to wake up. - I'm sure that my father who sacrificed his life for his family would have wanted you to run off with me searching for adventures...  
\- You have no idea what you're talking about! - Remus stood up. You could see the rage on his face. - You have no idea what is it like for people like me! You only saw me at Hogwarts with the other teachers! You didn't see how we are treated in the real world! And this child! This child! Werewolves normally don't reproduce! I infected this child! And even if I didn't he would have felt better without a father that he would be ashamed of!  
Diggle looked at him with compassion. - He wouldn't feel ashamed of you, man.  
\- Well, I don't know Dig. - Harry said with rage as he got up - I would be pretty ashamed of him. - Remus looked at Harry like he just have punched him but Harry continued. - My parents sacrificed themselves so I could live. Do you really think they would have approved you abounding yours?! - Harry sneered - I would have never thought! A man who taught me how to fight with dementors! A coward!  
It seemed like it was enough for Remus who pulled out his wand and threw them into the ground and quickly walked away.  
Harry and Diggle got up just as Oliver run to the room.  
\- Harry?! Dig?! Are you okay? - Oliver asked anxiously.  
\- Fine. - They answered, just as Harry sat down quickly in the chair and stared at the wall blankly.  
\- You shouldn't have called him a coward - Dig said calmly.  
\- I shouldn't. - Harry admitted and then he added - but he was acting like one.  
\- I can't really argue with that. - Diggle admitted. - How are you feeling?

\- I don't know I just... - Harry cut off before he said sadly - Parents shouldn't leave their children unless they have to...  
Oliver walked over to Harry and tried to squeeze his arm but Harry quickly shook it off and said shortly  
\- Let's just focus on Helena Bertinelli, okay?  
Oliver and Diggle nodded.  
O-o-O-o

Harry and Diggle one day later were walking down into the lair.  
\- I'm not saying how you treated him was completely wrong but you were out of line - said, Diggle, as they were walking towards the door.  
\- I know but if it will make him get back to Tonks maybe it will be worth it, right? - Harry asked with a little desperation in his voice as Diggle opened the door and walked in just to see...  
Oliver with Helena Bertinelli.  
Oliver noticed them. - Diggle, Harry this is Helena - Oliver introduced her unnecessarily as they walked in. - They are my, uh... Associates.  
\- Associates? - Harry asked incredulously just as Helena said:  
\- Well, any associate of Oliver's is-  
\- Absolutely nothing to you. - Dig cut her off. - Ma'am. - He added, a bit sarcastically.  
Harry felt uncomfortable as they secret crusade slowly stopped being so secret...  
\- I'll leave you to- associate. - She said as she walked past them into the Foundry.  
\- She knows our names. - Dig noted. - That's lovely.  
\- Exactly, Oliver what the hell do you think you're doing? - Harry asked angrily. - We agreed that we will help her to get out of her vendetta not... train her.  
\- I'm trying to show her another way. - Oliver defended.  
\- What? Are you hoping she will abandon her vendetta and take archery classes? - Harry said sarcastically.  
Diggle snorted but Oliver ignored it. - I'm trying to teach her control...  
Harry claped his hands. - Oh! I bet it's going great! Next time we will bring some tea and practice meditation. Or better yet! Let's sign on to the group therapy. I'm sure she will love this. - Harry was saying sarcastically as he looked at Oliver irritated.  
Oliver looked at him surprised. - I thought you were on board with this.  
\- I am on board with showing Helena another way. But what I am not on board with is you giving her more effective way to kill people. - Harry said glaring slightly at Oliver.  
\- You can trust her - Oliver defended.  
\- Except we don't. - Dig shot back. - You sleeping with this girl, Oliver? - he asked seriously.  
Oliver looked offended. - Well, I don't think that's any of your business.  
\- It became my business when you brought me into this. When I signed on, I told you I was gonna keep your head straight. But you're lonely. Lonelier than you wanna admit. You think you can change this girl because you need to think you can. Like a dope fiend who deals with his own addiction by making another addict go straight. Oliver, what you do is dangerous. Getting confused about who's good and bad is a good way to get yourself dead.  
\- You're done? - Oliver asked shortly.  
God, he is stubborn - thought irritated Harry.  
Diggle pursed his lips and nodded. - Yeah, I'm done. With this. - He gestured around the lair. - Everything else, I don't know. I don't know, Oliver. You tell me. - He said as he started to walk away.  
\- Diggle. - Harry called out as Dig turned around to face him. - I-I just want you to know that I would choose you over Helena Bertinelli anytime.  
Diggle smiled at him warmly. - Thanks, man.  
Harry turned to Oliver. - If it will end badly and I know it will. I get to say 'I told you so' how many times I want. - Harry said as Oliver nodded.  
O-o-O-o

Later that night back in the lair Harry and Oliver were preparing themselves as Helena walked into the lair.  
\- Where's your friend? - She asked. Harry was quiet so Oliver answered.  
\- Just the three of us tonight.  
Helena pointed her finger at Harry. - I don't think we've been properly introduced: Helena Bertinelli  
Harry gave her his hand, not enthusiastically - Harry Potter  
He wasn't hesitating while giving her his surname because he was pretty famous lately on the TV news.  
\- So what have you planned for today? - she asked breaking the awkward silence.  
\- An object lesson.  
\- We're going after Anthony Venza? - she asked.  
Harry looked sharply at Oliver: Anthony Venza was on the list and also he was related to Bertinelli family... He wasn't sure if it's going to help Helena give up her revenge.  
\- Yes. - Oliver confirmed. - But we're doing it on my terms. - He countered. - Your father loses a piece of organization, but no innocent people get hurt in the process. - He nodded towards a large wooden box.  
\- What is it?  
\- I explained to you that guns were weapons of emotion and unpredictability, but since you are far from an expert at archery, this will have to do for now.  
Harry glared at Oliver silently for giving Helena more weapons to kill...  
She opened the lid and inside the box, was a small automatic crossbow pistol. - I like it - She said which was final thing for Harry to lose his cool.  
\- Can I talk to you for a second? - Harry asked Oliver with fake calmness. Oliver nodded and just as they found themselves so far that Helena couldn't hear them Harry started to rant at Oliver.  
\- What the hell do you think you're doing? Giving that woman another weapon to use in her revenge!? Oliver, for someone as smart as you, you are acting very stupid! - Harry said in hushed voice  
\- She's not going to use it in her revenge I will show her another way. - Oliver defended. - Could you just give her a chance? - he asked in pleading voice.  
Harry let out a frustrated sigh - Fine! But if she will turn against us... You're taking responsibility for it.  
\- Okay.  
O-o-O-o

Harry, Oliver, and Helena were at the warehouse where Anthony Venza was selling his pills.  
They turned off the lights to give themselves the advantage by seeing their enemy while he couldn't see them... They quickly took down one guard without any problem...  
\- Whoever you are do you really think you're gonna get out of here in one piece?! - Venza asked.  
\- We were thinking the same thing. - said The Hood - Anthony Venza...  
\- You have failed this city. - said Helena and together with Red Arrow, they jumped off to face Venza and his goons.  
They fought two on five but he and Helena were easily winning until the only left goon took out his gun and aimed it at Helena.  
\- Watch out! - Harry yelled as he pinned Helena to the ground and then quickly got up and shot the attacker with an arrow.  
Anthony Venza was running away but Helena quickly shot the handle, making Venza locked up with them.  
\- Please don't hurt me. - Venza pleaded just as Helena pointed her crossbow at him.  
\- How about just a little. - Helena replied with an evil smile.  
A while later all three of them were on the roof watching as Venza and his men were picked up by the cops.  
Helena was watching Harry with a strange look on her face.  
\- What? - Harry asked her impatiently.  
\- Out there you saved my life... You don't like me... Why would you do that? - Helena asked him and Harry understood- she was grateful.  
\- I saved your life because it was right thing to do... It's one of the downsides of being a good person: you have to save anyone you can even if you don't like her.  
Harry said it and quickly walked away.  
O-o-O-o

Harry was back in the Foundry. He wanted to go to the lair to take out some anger that he still had after talking to Remus and dealing with Helena... But before he could walk down to lair Kreacher apparated in front of him holding Mundungus Fletcher in a choke hold.  
\- Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Master. - House-elf said as he bowed to Harry. Mundungus tried pulled out his wand but Harry was faster: he broke Mundungus wrist and threw Mundundgus wand out of his reach. Harry quickly immobilized the thief holding him down against a table and catching his arm bent backward at a painful angle.  
\- What? - Mundungus bellowed. - What've I done? If you won't let me go I swear that I will...  
\- You're not in POSITION to make threats. - Harry growled using his scary voice.  
\- Kreacher apologizes for the delay in bringing the thief, Master. - croaked the elf. - Fletcher knows how to avoid capture, has many hidey-hole's and accomplices. Nevertheless, Kreacher cornered the thief in the end.  
Harry smiled kindly at the Kreacher. - You're not late Kreacher, actually, your timing is perfect. - Harry said softly to house-elf and then his voice turned scary as he turned to Mundungus. - I have a few questions for you...  
\- If it's about me leaving the Order then I'm sorry okay?! I just couldn't stand fighting a hopeless battle... But I never joined You-Know-Who so I deserve some sort of respect right?!  
Harry felt disgusted watching Mundungus: he left his friend because he didn't felt like fighting 'hopeless' battle?! Harry pushed more pressure on Mundungus arm.  
\- It's not about you being a cowardly scum. Shut up and listen! - Harry said impatiently as Mundungus opened his mouth to interrupt him. - 6 years ago at Grimmauld Place, there was golden locket you stole it, didn't you?  
\- Why? Is it valuable?  
Harry put more pressure on Fletcher's arm as he screamed in pain.  
\- I AM the one asking questions here. The locket- give it to me.  
\- I don't have it okay?! I was going to sell it when that Minister witch showed up! She said that I don't have a license for trading in magical artifacts. She was going to lock me up when she saw this locket and said that she will let me off that time...  
\- Who was she?  
\- I don't know man! It was 6 years ago!  
\- Maybe you need a reminder? - Harry growled.  
\- No! No. I'm good. I think her name was Umbitch or something.  
\- Umbridge? - Harry asked with uneasiness.  
\- Yeah, maybe.  
Harry let go of Mundungus who quickly moved his arm a few times.  
\- Bloody hell! Couldn't you be nicer? - Mundungus asked sarcastically and Harry punched him in the face knocking him out...  
\- Kreacher. - Harry said getting elf's attention. - I need you to wipe Mr. Fletcher memory from our meeting and then take him somewhere in Britain and make it look like he got drunk and fall unconscious... Then, after you will rest of course I need you to follow  
Umbridge discreetly inside the Ministry... I want to know everything about her whereabouts and everything I need to know to break in there... If you feel like following her will put you in danger or if you won't feel like you can do it then come to me and tell me.  
Kreacher gave him a low bow. - Yes, Master Harry, I won't fail you. - He said and took Mundungus and his wand and disappeared with a 'pop'  
Harry sat down smiling slightly: maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all...  
O-o-O-o

Harry was in the lair working-out just as Oliver walked in with a depressed look on his face.  
\- Hi. - Harry said - What's wrong Oliver?  
\- Hi. - Oliver replied and instead of answering he asked - Why are you in such a good mood?  
\- Kreacher found Mundungus. Mundungus doesn't have the locket but I know who has- Umbridge.  
Oliver's eyes darkened. - The same woman that tortured you at school?  
\- Yeah - Harry replied his eyes darkened too. - The same... but at least I know where the locket is... - Harry cut off as he looked at Oliver. - Why are you so depressed? Helena?  
Oliver nodded - How did you know?  
\- The people that can hurt are the people that we care about the most. - Harry answered wistfully.  
\- You were right. - Oliver said sadly. - Both of you were - he said as Diggle walked into the lair.  
\- Okay. About which part? - Diggle asked  
\- All of it. I should have listened to you.  
\- Oliver, you said you wanted to help her change. The thing is, she already did change. When her father killed her fiance, she changed into something dark and twisted. You see that now, don't you? - Diggle was saying.  
\- It's not that I- It's not that I couldn't see it, Diggle. I didn't- I didn't want to. I'm living a double life. And to do that, I'm taking all these people I love and I am putting them at arm's length. I'm giving up a lot. So maybe- Maybe I thought the universe owed me one.  
But I looked into her eyes tonight. And I can't stop her from going over the edge. She's- She's already past it.  
\- Oliver, mate. - Harry said as gave Oliver squeezes on the arm. - What you were trying to do was right and I am sorry for being so harsh on you. We just aren't there yet, we still have to figure out how to change ourselves before we do something like that...  
Oliver nodded. - Thanks, Harry. I'm- I'm really glad that I have you...  
O-o-O-o  
Harry and Oliver walked into the safe house and looked around to see bodies all around them.  
\- This is... so wrong. - Harry said looking around.  
Oliver nodded and dialed a number on his phone.  
\- It's Dig. What's the situation?  
\- War. - Oliver said simply.  
O-o-O-o

Harry and Oliver arrived at Bertinelli's penthouse to stop the war between the mob.  
One of the members of Triad was running up the stairs unfortunately for him it was the stairs that Red Arrow and The Hood were in.  
He quickly got two arrows in his chest and fell down the stairs. They quickly jumped out of the stairs to stop China White from shooting Frank.  
Oliver shot the arrow at the knife in her hand disarming her while Harry shot her leg. They nocked another arrow as Frank lifted his gun up at the vigilantes.  
\- Run. - The Hood snarled, turning around and dropping another Triad member while Harry shot enemies that were in front of him allowing Bertinelli to escape.  
Frank run out of the penthouse and a few minutes later Red Arrow and The Hood went after him. They saw as Helena lifted her crossbow ready to finish her father off but...  
They were faster than her and knocked the crossbow out of her hands with an arrow. The Hood and Helena started to fight Meanwhile Frank crawled over to her fallen crossbow but Harry was faster her knocked down Frank before he could do anything and threw Helena's crossbow  
away... Unfortunately, Helena picked it up and shot Harry in the shoulder.  
\- No! - Oliver yelled as he ran over to Harry as Helena used the occasion to ran away.  
Oliver picked up Harry and brought him into the lair.  
O-o-O-o  
Harry woke up in the lair feeling the pain in his shoulder.  
\- Oww. - Oliver saw that he woke up and walked over to him.  
\- Hey, how are you feeling? - he asked softly.  
\- Like I got shot. - Harry replied with small smile. Oliver chuckled.  
\- If you can joke about it then you're gonna be fine... - He said and his smile faded away. - You got hurt because of me...  
\- I got hurt because of Helena - Harry corrected him.  
\- Which I created.  
\- Which I let you create.  
They looked at each other and Harry finally broke the silence:  
\- I'm hungry.  
O-o-O-o  
Harry and Oliver were in the Big Belly Burger sitting together on the table. They saw as Diggle walked over to them and saw that they are drowning their sorrow in...  
\- Mm. Chilli cheese fries with jalapenos. - Dig noted, taking a sip of water. - Hmmm. That's a cry for help if I've ever seen one.  
\- Ahh... I don't know what hurts worse, this or getting shot with a curare-laced bullet. - Oliver joked.  
\- Been there, done that. - Dig replied. - Definitely the bullet. - Diggle sighed and sat down on with them. - You know, Oliver, I'm no expert at this, but I don't think love is about changing or saving a person. I think it's about finding the person who's already the right fit. One day you will. - He assured the man.  
\- I think I burnt that particular bridge. - He said, laughing darkly. - Napalmed it, actually.  
\- So things didn't work out exactly as you planned. You did save Frank Bertinelli's life. He'll be doing time for a while, Justice wins out.  
\- Helena doesn't see it that way. - Oliver said sadly.  
\- Mate, you will meet right person eventually. - Harry reassured Oliver. - If Helena Bertinelli couldn't see the person that you really are then clearly she didn't deserve you.  
\- Thanks


	10. Year's End

Authors note: I changed '-' to " because I got many criticisms about it. I will slowly edit previous chapters and change it too. I am lazy person so it will take me a while :D

Enjoy!

Harry was in the lair with Diggle and Oliver. He just trained at Salmon's ladder until he was groggy and he put his head on the desk and accidentally he falls asleep...  
He was walking down the street feeling very excited: Finally, he will find the man that he was looking for!  
"Harry! Harry!"  
"What?" Harry asked waking up.  
"You fell asleep and you were saying: Gregorovitch," Oliver said before his eyes turned more concerned. "Did you have one of... 'those' dreams?"  
"Yes...but you don't need to worry," Harry said quickly as he saw Oliver opening his mouth to say something. "I don't think HE knows about it."  
Oliver nodded while Diggle asked with slight irritation:  
"What are you talking about?"  
Harry quickly explained his visions to Dig who didn't seem to be surprised at their explanation of another branch of magic as he was a while ago.  
"Well, that sounds terrifying." Dig commented "Watching from a perspective of someone who is murdering sociopath."  
Harry nodded."Yeah" he said weakly. Dig seemed to notice it and dropped the topic.  
"We were just talking about Christmas." Diggle was saying. "Any happy memories?"  
Harry smiled a real smile. "Oh Yeah! My best memories are from Hogwarts... The whole castle was decorated... I had Ron and Hermione with me at the castle and... it might sound funny considering the place I'm talking about but the atmosphere was magical..." Harry finished happily. Diggle and Oliver had similar smiles about the thought of their Christmas memories...  
O-o-O-o

 _5 years ago_  
Harry and Oliver were in the cave waiting for Yao Fei to come back. Harry told Oliver about the magic... Oliver didn't believe him at first but Harry said his stories from the 1-st year so Oliver concluded that it was too much to make up...  
Yao Fei walked in carrying a dead rabbit and a jug of water. He put the items down and looked at them in surprise.  
"You not dead." He said "Good."  
"Where the hell you been? We ran out of food and water days ago." Oliver groused. Harry gave Oliver's arm comforting squeeze and shook his head; arguing wouldn't take them anywhere.  
Yao Fei turned and walked out of the cave. "Hey-hey, where are you going?" Oliver called and tried to crawl after him.  
Oliver saw the jug and lunged for it. Harry observed him quietly; it seems like Oliver was never starved like he was and while he wished that he could drink it, he will wait until Oliver will satisfy thirst.  
But both of them stopped thinking about it when they saw Fyres being led to the cave by Yao Fei.  
"You..." Oliver said in surprise, then he drew back and slugged the man hard on the jaw.  
Harry tried to lunged himself at Fyers but Yao Fei stopped all of them.  
"Stop! Stop!" He commanded them.  
"He's the who tied me up and had me tortured." Oliver growled."And he tortured Harry much longer! All because he was looking for you! He would've killed us if you didn't show up!" Harry nodded quickly glaring at Fyers.  
Yao Fei held out a knife to them. "Then you kill him." He offered.  
"No! I'm not a killer." Harry said terrified at the thought of taking this man's life even if he tortured him.  
"You will have to kill to survive sooner or later." Yao Fei said with firmness.  
"Then I hope it's later," Harry said stubbornly. Yao Fei sighed with exasperation.  
"In that case, he can take you home..."  
They looked at him surprised "What?" They said together.  
"He has a plane." Yao Fei revealed. "A way for you off this island."  
O-o-O-o

Harry and Oliver were back at Queen Mansion to hopefully get some rest.  
"Hey." They greeted Thea who was walking out of the dining room. "You look very pretty. What's the occasion?"  
"Mom and Walter are having a dinner party with some big muckety-mucks." She turned to Harry "She is hoping you would join them."  
Harry let out a groan of exasperation and Thea looked at him with pity. "You will be fine." She comforted him by squeezing his arm.  
"Thea, why aren't there any decorations up in the house?" Oliver asked curiously. Thea was taken back.  
"What do you mean?"  
"No wreaths, no trees." He noted. Thea let out a nervous laugh.  
"Everyone has just been really busy lately. I'm sure they haven't get around it yet."  
Harry looked at her calculating wondering if it was the real reason behind lack of decoration...  
"Does mom at least have some of these boxes of candy canes? Remember we used to race to see who'd finish first" Oliver asked grinning at the memory.  
Thea smiled back. "Yeah. I always won."  
"No. You cheated." Oliver argued with a smile.  
Thea sighed. "Well, she went sugar-free last year, so I doubt you'll be seeing any of those around." She said moving off. Oliver looked at her, sighed and turned to Harry "Do you think about the same thing I think?"  
"Yeah." Harry nodded "How could your mother go sugar-free? Sweets are one of the best things in the world." Harry finished as Oliver shook his head with a smile and they moved off to the dining room.  
"The thing that people forget is that Robin Hood was a criminal." Commissioner Nudocerdo was saying as Harry and Oliver took their seats.  
"And stealing from the rich to give to the poor is really the job of the Democrats." One of the business men joked snidely, to the chuckles of all.  
"All joking aside, Commissioner, crime is down for the first time in 5 years," Malcolm noted.  
"That's because of the changes my department has implemented," Nudocerdo argued.  
"Bullshit," thought Harry but unfortunately couldn't say it out loud.  
"Or perhaps." Walter chimed in. "It's because the vigilantes activities have had a chilling effect on the city criminals."  
"I like Walter" Harry thought happily.  
There were murmurs of agreement around the table. Malcolm glanced at Moira before he turned attention on Oliver. "What are your thoughts, Oliver?" he asked with a smile.  
Oliver considered for a moment "I think," he began, "the vigilantes need a better code name than 'The Hood' and 'Red Arrow'." He joked to everyone's laughter.  
"What are your thoughts, Mr. Potter?" Malcolm asked and everyone turned their eyes at him.  
"I think that name 'Red Arrow' is cool but as Oliver said 'The Hood' needs a better nickname," Harry said a little challenging to Oliver.  
"I agree." Malcolm considered for a moment himself "How about 'Green Arrow'?"  
"Cool/Lame." Harry and Oliver said together.  
Walter's phone rang. "Forgive me." He said rising. "It's the office. Excuse me."  
A few moments later the patrol man walked over to Nudocerdo and whispered something in his ear.  
"I'm sorry," he said, "Something's come up."  
"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked and Harry also looked curious.  
"The vigilantes has struck again," he replied. "They just put an arrow in Adam Hunt."  
Harry quickly texted to Dig to call them and as soon as his phone rang he and Oliver got up.  
"Oops." Oliver said "We really need to take this call. It's our contractor."  
Moira nodded. "Of course."  
"Excuse us," Harry said as they left the room.  
O-o-O-o

Harry and Oliver were in the lair deep in thought after they went on to the crime scene and Lance said that this is a copycat they are dealing with.  
"Who would kill Adam Hunt with an arrow?" Dig asked, "I mean, other than you."  
Oliver shot him a look but quickly frowned. "A setup, maybe."  
"No that's not it," Harry said. "We only use red and green arrows. If this person wanted to set us up he would have put at least minimal effort at this and paint the arrows."  
Oliver nodded after a moment. "You're right... Whoever it is he's good." He stated. "The guy's a legitimate archer." He said more to Diggle than Harry.  
Diggle leaned forward. "So someone who would be particular about his arrows."  
They quickly caught on Diggle's line of thought "We get an arrow, we get a lead on where he purchased them."  
"So, what are you gonna do?" Diggle asked them.  
"Yeah. Are we doing this again: Break into the police station, steal the evidence and walk out like a badass?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
"No" Oliver shook his head with a smile. "We call a cop."  
Harry quickly caught on. "You want to call Lance? No offense but he hates you as you and The Hood so I doubt he would have helped us."  
Oliver shook his head. "Lance is a good man, he knows that we are the only people who can catch this killer." Harry nodded after a minute.  
O-o-O-o  
Oliver called Lance while Harry was talking to Diggle.  
"You know it's a shame that this guy had to show up at Christmas." Dig said looking at Harry with concern "I was hoping that you two could take a break from... vigilantism."  
Harry nodded. "He had to ruin people's free time... Jerk," Harry added with smile and Diggle let out a short laugh. "I don't think it's going to be a good Christmas anyway..."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I wish that I could be with Ron, Hermione... Ginny but I can't... As you know they put a reward for me in Britain so..."  
"You can't show up there because you will put them in danger." Finished Dig and Harry nodded sadly.  
O-o-O-o  
"We're celebrating Christmas," Oliver said to Harry, Moira, Thea, and Walter in the sitting room.  
"I went five years without it then Thea tells me you didn't have it either and I'm the reason. So maybe now I can be the reason we have Christmas again. I thought I would throw the Queen Christmas party."  
"You?" Thea asked incredulously.  
"I can help." Harry volunteered  
"I know that I haven't been the son or the stepson or the brother that all of you deserve, especially lately but this feels like the right moment to start making up for lost time." Oliver was saying and then he looked at his mother. "What do you say?"  
"I say yes."  
"Yes. Okay. I will take care of everything, you don't have to do anything. Just show up, look fantastic, and bring some Christmas cheer, okay? Even you Harry I will take care of it myself." he said.  
"Okay." Moira agreed  
Oliver looked at Thea expectantly. Thea didn't look happy at the idea. "Fine."  
"You're a good man, Oliver," Walter said  
O-o-O-o

 _5 years ago_  
Oliver and Harry led Fyers forward while Yao Fei was leading them through the jungle.  
"You're good men. I can see it." Fyers started "Well, beneath the privileged upbringing and the wealthy veneer."  
"I'm not rich" Harry growled. That wasn't completely true: he had a small fortune at Gringott but he used it only for school supplies.  
"I saw it when my man tortured you." Fyers ignored Harry "You wouldn't give up your friend. Not even a friend, really. Someone you just met."  
"Shut up," Oliver whispered  
"What do you know about him, hmm? Nothing, I suspect." Fyers continued "Do you even know what this island really is? It's a prison. I mean this literally. Until eight years ago, the Chinese military operated this island as a penitentiary for criminals deemed so dangerous they couldn't be safely incarcerated on the mainland. When the military shut the program down my unit came in and disposed of all the inmates. With the exception of two."  
Harry turned to Oliver. "Don't listen to him, guys like him always will say anything to mess with your head," Harry said bitterly and turned to Fyers. "Move Mr. Savior of the world." He gave Fyers a push when he stopped.  
"How do you know that?" Oliver asked Harry quietly.  
"There was one man that always wanted me dead... He liked to always make you angry or make you doubt yourself... Don't let them." Harry said firmly  
Oliver nodded  
O-o-O-o

They were back at the Lair. Lance just called Oliver telling him about the arrow that they needed to track down new archer. Oliver and Harry started to study the arrow when Diggle walked into the lair.  
"So your friend Lance gave you a Christmas present after all," Dig said as Oliver was staring at the arrowhead under his magnifier.  
"Teflon-coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone. The shaft is some type of specialized polymer, which is stronger than a typical carbon fiber. This.. is a custom job." Oliver finished with admiration.  
"So Lance gave in after the other archer dropped in another body," Dig said.  
"Nelson Ravich," Oliver confirmed.  
"Another name of the list," Harry said slowly. "This archer has to be related to the list..."  
"Why?" Oliver asked. "He could be just trying to copy our actions."  
"It just doesn't fit..." Harry started. "Professional Archer shows up and starts killing people we already brought to justice... I don't buy it."  
"Either way we will have to find this guy." Dig said firmly.  
O-o-O-o  
Harry and Oliver went to Queen Consolidated to I.T department. They wanted to get Felicity's help. They walked into the room to see Felicity working on her tablet, oblivious to their presence.  
"Hey," Oliver said, causing her to jump in her seat.  
"Don't you knock?" she asked, recovering her composure.  
Oliver smiled at her. "Felicity, this is the I.T department. It's not the ladies room." He noted.  
"Right." She laughed nervously. "What can I do for you?  
"My buddy Steve is really into archery. "Oliver began. "Apparently it's all the rage now."  
"I don't know why. It looks utterly ridiculous to me." Felicity mumbled. Harry couldn't stop himself he chuckled while Oliver smiled thinly.  
"Mm-hmm," Oliver said non-committal. "Anyway, it's Steve's birthday next weekend, and I wanted to buy him some arrows. The thing is, he gets these special custom-made arrows, and I have no idea where he gets them." Oliver held out an arrow.  
"I was hoping you could find out where this came from."  
"He's so testing her," thought Harry.  
"Careful," Oliver said to Felicity.  
"Yeah. The shaft's composite is patented. And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius. That's Latin for 'the archer'."  
"Really? Could you find out where and when this was purchased?" Oliver asked casually.  
"We really appreciate your help," added Harry. Felicity smiled at that.  
"According to Sagittarius company records that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment. Two hundred units sent to this address."  
"Felicity, you're remarkable," Oliver said with a smile.  
"You really are," Harry added.  
"Thank you for remarking on it." She said smiling back  
"And Merry Christmas."  
"I'm Jewish."  
"Happy Hanukkah./Happy Holiday." Harry and Oliver said together.  
O-o-O-oRed Arrow and The Hood went to the address Felicity gave them. They opened the door and slowly walked in cautiously. At the end of the room, they saw a single black arrow sticking up out of the floor.  
"Why does it feel like a trap?" Harry whispered.  
Before Oliver could answer the door slammed shut... They spun around reaching for the arrows but there was no one there. They saw large device filling water; some sort of bomb.  
Harry thinking quickly shouted "Reducto" and destroyed the door they came in. They ran for their lives to the door thankfully making it in time.  
O-o-O-o  
Oliver and Harry were back in Queen Manor for the Christmas Party. They walked over to Diggle.  
"I see the halls are decked," Oliver noted.  
"You okay?" Dig asked with concern.  
"We're good" Harry answered quickly "It's just a bomb... Typical Wednesday for us..."  
Dig smiled slightly at that.  
"Is everyone having a good time?" Oliver asked curiously.  
"You sure you want to do this, man? Maybe now is not the best time for you to be Martha Stewart's elf."  
"My family needs the party, Diggle," Oliver said sternly. "Which means that I need it."  
"You're sure that's what they need right now?" Harry asked skeptically. Oliver frowned at him. "I mean that Thea didn't seem very enthusiastic about it."  
"I'm sure she will like it," Oliver said with conviction.  
"If you say so..."  
The front door opened in that moment and Thea's friend Shane walked in.  
"Hey, dude." He said casually. "Thea invited me. I hope that's cool." Oliver glanced at the flowers in his hand. "These are for your mom." He explained.  
"Yeah sure," Harry thought with amusement.  
Oliver stared at the kid for a few moments then turned to Diggle and Harry. "Smooth." He whispered,  
Just then the door bell rang and Harry looked surprised.  
"Are we expecting someone else?"  
Oliver smiled at him slightly. "Yes, we do... I invited them myself because I knew that you would panic and wouldn't do it yourself."  
Oliver walked into the door and opened it letting the guests in.  
"I'm so glad you could make it," Oliver said.  
"How could we not." replied Hermione Granger.  
Harry looked at the guests in shock... Here they were: Hermione, Ron and... Ginny. Harry's heart stopped for a second as he looked at his (ex)girlfriend...  
Before he could say anything he was already wrapped up in a hug and the only thing he could see were bushy hairs.  
"Oh, Harry! We thought you were dead... and I know that you called to us saying that you are fine but still seeing you right now... How are you? No! You probably don't want to talk about it... I..."  
"Hermione let him breathe," Ron said smiling warmly. "It's good to see you, mate!"  
Harry felt so happy at seeing this familiar faces.  
"Hi, guys! I didn't know that you were coming." Harry said in shock. He looked at Ginny "Ginny...I..."  
"Don't." She said softly smiling at him. "You don't have to apologize for anything. We're good."  
"I'm glad," Harry said sincerely.  
"We can be here only for an hour or so... our Portkey will take us to the Britain," Hermione said a little cautiously.  
"I'm still glad you're here." Harry smiled at them warmly and then looked at Oliver. "Thank you," he said gratefully.  
"No problem. Dig said that you can't go to them for Christmas so I brought them to you." Oliver explained with a smile.

Harry's smile grew wider and he and his friends walked together to the sitting room where Moira, Thea, and rest of the guests. Oliver walked over to his family while Harry stayed with his friends wondering how he should start a conversation...  
"So, you're living with The Queens now, huh?" Ron started the talk. Harry looked at him with caution but he didn't saw usual jealousy.  
"Yeah, they are really nice people." Harry replied, "Though all this going to parties and pretending to like someone when you really don't... well it's not for me."  
"So that much hasn't changed," Ginny noted.  
"So, I've heard that you play for Harpies Holyhead." Harry turned to Ginny. "How do you like it there?"  
"It's great it's... something I always wanted to do," Ginny answered slowly. Harry smiled at her warmly.  
"I'm glad... You deserve to be happy." Ginny smiled at him but it looked slightly forced. Ron and Hermione looked like they wanted to say something.  
"Come on guys... If you want to tell me something, just say it." Harry said firmly. Hermione raised her hand and Harry could see a wedding ring.  
"You got married?!" Harry asked excitedly "Congratulation!"  
"You're not mad?" Ron asked avoiding Harry's eyes.  
"Why would I be mad?" Harry asked with confusion.  
"Well, because we got married and you couldn't be at the wedding..." Hermione trailed off.  
Harry shook his head with a smile. "I'm happy for you and I'm definitely not mad." His friends smiled back. Harry decided that he needed to talk about something more serious.  
"Listen, guys... I know that it must have been hell for you while I was... gone and while it was horrible for me too I don't want you to pretend that everything is fine..." Harry was saying. "What I mean is..."  
"We know what you mean," Hermione said with sadness. "You're right it was hell for us... I've lost my best friend... You-Know-Who was winning the war and it seemed like the whole world has gone to... crap."  
Harry gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I wish that the island would never happen."  
"We too, mate, we too," Ron said sadly.  
Harry looked sheepish. "I'm sorry I ruined the mood."  
Ginny shook her head. "No, it had to be said. We're just happy you are alive."  
Hermione looked at her watch with a disappointment. "We have to go... I wish that we could have stayed a little longer."  
"Don't worry... I will call you and when things at Ministry will cool down a little I will visit I promise." Harry said firmly.  
"We keep your word," Ron said. All four of the friends hugged and said goodbye. Harry felt a huge sadness, happiness, and nostalgia at the same time...  
Oliver and Diggle walked over to Harry just as he wiped his eyes from wetness.  
"You okay?" Diggle asked with concern.  
"I'm fine. What's up?"  
"Dark Archer took hostages."  
Harry didn't need to hear more. "Let's suit up?"  
Oliver nodded with determination.  
O-o-O-o

 _5 years ago_  
Oliver, Fyers and Yao Fei were walking through the woods when Yao Fei stopped. He turned to Fyers and pulled out a radio.  
"Call your people." He demanded. "Tell them to bring the plane."  
Fyers looked at him lightly. "There's no need, Yao Fei. My people will be here shortly."  
"It's a trap!" realized Harry.  
"Do you not think it convenience you capture me so easily?"  
Ahead of them, they could see the masked man along with several other men in black.  
"Go!" Yao Fei yelled them as he pulled up his hood.  
"What?" Oliver asked confused but Harry quickly pulled his sleeve and they ran away together long enough to look back just to see mercenaries capture Yao Fei.  
"We have to come back for him," Harry said firmly but Oliver looked at him with fear.  
O-o-O-o

The Hood and Red Arrow shot a line to the building with hostages and rode it down to a zip line. They landed on the roof and jumped down through a skylight landing on the floor next to the hostages. Harry cast silent "Aresto Momentum" to alleviate the fall.  
They quickly saw the hostages that were tied up so they went over to free them.  
"Where is he?" The Hood asked the woman while Red Arrow was freeing the others.  
"I don't know." She replied fearfully.  
"It's going to be okay. Follow us." They led the hostages down the hall to a stairway. "Get up on the roof."  
"What about-"  
"We'll take care of him." Red Arrow said calmingly. "Move."  
They walked down the hall and reached the end. They stopped and quickly turned around to see Dark Archer at the far end of the hall.  
"Thank you for coming." He said. "After the warehouse, I knew I'd have to do something dramatic to get your attention."  
"What do you want from us?" The Hood called out.  
"What any archer wants- to see who's better!" The Dark Archer moved to draw but The Hood beat him to it. The Hood fired first, and the Dark Archer dodged and shot an arrow at Harry who caught it before it could hit him.  
The Hood and Red Arrow went around the corner firing as they went. They hid at the upper support to shot the other archer with surprise... He saw the reflection of them at the broken glass and disarmed The Hood while Red Arrow disarmed Dark Archer.  
The Hood was disarmed so he jumped to swing from a hanging light but Dark Archer picked up the glass that was lying on the floor and hit Oliver in the upper thigh. Red Arrow quickly shot an arrow at the Dark Archer but he caught it in the air just like Harry did earlier... The Dark Archer quickly picked up his bow and shot an arrow at Harry's ankle making him fall from the platform he was in. He cushioned the fall with a spell but his ankle was still damaged. He pulled out an arrow from his ankle and started to walk towards Dark Archer just to see him kicking Oliver and saying:  
"I know about the list and the man who authored it wants you dead!"  
Harry went over to him silently and stabbed him into the knee. Dark Archer was still conscious but Harry hit him with a kick that sent the archer into a wall and knocked him out.  
Harry could easily check who the other archer is but he had a bigger concern: Oliver. He grabbed his friend's arm and they jumped out of the window. Harry again cushioned the fall. He quickly pulled out the radio:  
"Dig... We need help!"  
O-o-O-o  
Harry woke up in his bed seeing Oliver lying in the bed next to him and Diggle standing over them.  
"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.  
"I brought you two to the hospital you got lucky: you have broken ankle... Oliver is... worse... but he will live."  
Harry breathed with relief.  
"Oliver's family was here, they just left... it seemed like this guy really worn you out because just as we arrived at the hospital you fell asleep."  
Harry nodded. just as Oliver woke up and climbed painfully out of his bed and shuffled slowly over to the window, leaning heavily on a cane.  
"How are you?" Harry asked with concern.  
"I've been better," Oliver said bitterly. "When we confront somebody from the list we tell them that they failed this city. But tonight it was me who failed."  
"More like us... I couldn't do anything," Harry said sadly.  
"Five hostages are home tonight with their families enjoying the holidays." Dig pointed out. "Because of you two. This guy, the other archer- he'll get his. And you'll give it to him."  
"We might have a bigger problem," Oliver said. "The other archer told me that somebody compiled the list. I always assumed it was my father. But what if it wasn't?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" Dig said.  
"I think there's someone else out there. Someone who's more danger than the archer." Oliver seethed. "And I am going to take him down." He vowed.  
"I will help. I don't know how many times I have to remind you that you are not alone." Harry said firmly.  
Oliver didn't smile but he looked grateful "Thank you."


End file.
